<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popel a démant by kratula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449145">Popel a démant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula'>kratula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernetovské universum [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Deailng with Grief, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Sherlock and John are married, Stolen Painting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dora dohodí Sherlockovi a Johnovi klienta, vdovce po celebritě, kterému ukradli obraz, na kterém emocionálně hodně visel. Zdá se, že motiv krádeže byl velice osobní. Dokáže detektiv odhalit pravdu a vrátit obraz majiteli?</p>
<p>Vážení čtenáři, tahle povídka je SOUTĚŽNÍ! Podrobnosti najdete pod poslední kapitolou, ale autorům prvních tří správných odpovědí napíšu během podzimu povídku na přání (případně stvořím fanart), buď ze sherlockovského světa nebo případně MCU.</p>
<p>Věnováno mé věrné čtenářce Helsl, která má svatou trpělivost s mými věčně rozdělanými projekty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vernetovské universum [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/412756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - Udělat si obrázek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/gifts">helsl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Základ téhle povídky je starý víc než dva roky, začala jsem jí psát v samém závěru roku 2017 a někdy v létě 2018 jsem se zasekla v momentě, kdy Sherlock z pachatele vymámí přiznání. Případová složka povídky byla od začátku jasná, ale váhala jsem, jak jí správně ukončit po emocionální stránce, snad je to takhle fajn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John dal tomu případu nakonec titul „Popel a démant“, což čtenáře jeho blogu poněkud mátlo. Očekávali šťavnatou historku o loupeži v klenotnictví nebo rozbití mezinárodního gangu pašeráků diamantů. Místo toho narazili na případ, který se sice točila kolem popela, ale drahý kámen ve hmatatelné podobě se tu nevyskytl zhola žádný.</p>
<p>Když poněkud cenzurovanou verzi tohohle případu John dal všanc veřejnosti, měl daleko spíš na mysli metafory lidských charakterů. Tahle kauza dostal jeho a Sherlocka opět nakrátko na první stránky bulvárních deníků, ačkoliv tentokrát jen v epizodních rolích a celý ten cirkus v doktorovi zanechal hořkou pachuť.</p>
<p>Nikdy neměl mnoho sympatií pro senzacechtivé plátky, po reichenbašské aféře na ně měl doslova alergii, ale uvědomoval si, že tahle novinářská žumpa existuje jen proto, že má své nenasytné zákazníky, prahnoucí po stále nových skandálech. Ale Johnova víra v lidstvo nebyla poražena, během téhož případu narazili i na úžasné projevy lásky, přátelství a solidarity.</p>
<p>Ano, ačkoliv jsme nakonec všichni stvoření na bázi uhlíku, mnohé povahy mají výdrž hrsti popela ve větru, ale sem tam se přece najde charakter pevný jako démant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Všechno to začalo v půli března, sotva pět neděl od jejich svatby (John se stále ještě každé ráno díval na prstýnek na své ruce, protože nemohl uvěřit, že je to realita).V úterý těsně před polednem zavolala na Sherlockův mobil Dora. Detektiv dal hlasitý odposlech, protože obyčejně stejně chtěla mluvit s oběma.</p>
<p>„Ahoj Sherlocku, ahoj Johne! Posílám vám klienta a prosím vás, abyste ho přijal a speciálně ty Sherlocku na něj nebyl moc drsný, jo?“</p>
<p>„Co je zač a jaký má problém?“</p>
<p>„Jmenuje se Anthony Cotter a ukradli mu obraz – můj obraz. Tak nechci abys ho vyhodil hned ve dveřích, protože ti to přijde nudné.“</p>
<p>„A proč bychom se měli zabývat zrovna tvým ukradeným obrazem?“ nadhodil Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Krom toho, že mi prokážeš laskavost?“ zeptala se jedovatě Dora, ale než se do svého bratrance pustila, Sherlock pokračoval: „Kdyby se odvolal na tebe, nevyhodil bych ho, ani kdyby šlo o ztracenou kočku, to přece víš! Takže je celá situace něčím výjimečná.“</p>
<p>„Byl to drahý obraz?“ vložil se do hovoru John.</p>
<p>„Přijde na to. Průměrná dražební cena za můj obraz je dnes někde na 2000 librách. Tenhle by si jistě vedl i líp, námět je pro určité okruhy zájemců mimořádně zajímavý, ale pochybuji, že cílem krádeže bylo doplnit si sbírku obrazů Isadory Vernetové.</p>
<p>Ten obraz jsem malovala přibližně před čtyřmi lety a nevzala jsem za práci ani penny, ačkoliv pro majitele je cena absolutně nedozírná, je pro něj nenahraditelný.“</p>
<p>„Co na tom obrazu proboha je? Poslední večeře Páně s návodem k nalezení svatýho grálu?“ zeptal se John.</p>
<p>„Je to portrét Cotterova manžela, akryl na plátně, tři a půl na čtyři stopy“</p>
<p>„Co je ten Cotter vlastně zač? Příjmení je irské, ale to nic neznamená.“ přešel k věcným otázkám Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ano, je to původem Ir, ale už spoustu let je doma v Londýně. Říct, že jsme přátelé, je trochu přehnané, ale je víc než jen známý. Chodil na UAL o ročník níž než já a dnes se docela úspěšně živí jako grafický designér, už jsem pro něj jeden obraz dělala, před osmi lety k svatbě. Zbytek vám o sobě jistě poví sám.“</p>
<p>„Cotter, Cotter … něco mi to říká.. Už jsem to skoro měl, ale když říkáš designér ...“ vzpomínal John.</p>
<p>„Ten manžel je důležitý, to on určuje hodnotu toho obrazu, že?“ zareagoval Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Trefa, drahoušku!“ ozvalo se z telefonu a John zuřivě přemýšlel nad důvody, proč je krádež něčího portrétu tak fatální. I na Sherlockově tváři bylo vidět, že ho celá záležitost mimořádně zaujala.</p>
<p>„Takže nějaká celebrita, když jsi zmínila, že by to zvedlo aukční cenu pro určitý okruh zájemců.“</p>
<p>„Jsem si jistá, že tuhle celebritu poznáš i ty Sherlocku, navzdory svému zvyku mazat nepodstatné informace“</p>
<p>„Možná! Ale krom nezdravé fixace na obraz, mě nenapadá důvod, proč by to tvého známého mělo tolik rozhodit. Napadlo mě sice, že už nejsou spolu a tomu Cotterovi zbyl jen ten obraz, ale jsem si jistý, že bys mu dokázala namalovat nový portrét. Takže tenhle musel být unikátní ještě něčím jiným než námětem – snad osobní věnování portrétovaného?“ uvažoval Sherlock. John mlčky přikývl, uvažoval podobně, ale takový důvod ho nenapadl.</p>
<p>„Skoro! Jde i o, řekněme neobvyklou malířskou techniku , slyšeli jste někdy termín „ash painting“?“</p>
<p>Tentokrát se první ozval John: „Má to něco společného s tím, čemu se říká „ash tatoo“?“</p>
<p>„Jo v principu totéž, akorát že médiem není tatérský inkoust, ale barvy. Než jsem se do toho pustila, dělala jsem si nějaké rešerše a vím, že to v poslední době přichází do mody. Nějaký člověk v Missouri si z toho udělal hlavní živnost, ale já takový obraz dělala jen jedinkrát a nejsem si jistá, zda bych ještě někdy takovou zakázku přijala.</p>
<p>Takže, buďte na Tonyho hodný, je z toho dost na prášky a zkuste ten obraz najít – i kvůli mně. Bez ohledu na ten popel je to jedna z mých nejlepších prací a mrzelo by mě, kdyby se s ním něco stalo.“</p>
<p>„V tom případě uděláme s Johnem všechno, co bude v našich silách!“</p>
<p>„Díky! A jestli vám to nebude komplikovat pátrání, dorazte na víkend! Pa!“ rozloučila se Dora.</p>
<p>„No, to je teda případ!“ vydechl John, na kradené umění narazili se Sherlockem jen párkrát a vždycky to byl oříšek. Ve dvou případech sice odhalili samotného zloděje a bezprostředního překupníka, ale pak narazili na neproniknutelnou hradbu zahraničních právníků a švýcarských kont, kterou neprorazil ani detektivův důvtip. Jestli si nechal obraz ukrást fanoušek, ať už Dory nebo té zatím nejmenované celebrity, nemusí ho nikdy dostat zpátky.</p>
<p>„Musíme Johne!“ řekl Sherlock, jako by četl jeho myšlenky: „Doře na tom záleží, nejen proto, že jde o jejího dobrého známého. Její nejzdařilejší práce vždycky znamenají nějaký druh citové zainteresovanosti. Také obyčejně nerozdává své obrazy bez nároku na honorář, tedy pokud nebyla iniciátorkou vzniku toho díla, což v tomhle případě určitě nebyla. Takže mě zatraceně zajímá, o co tady jde!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jejich předem ohlášený klient dorazil ještě to odpoledne. John měl původně v úmyslu prohnat Cotterovo jméno Googlem, ale Sherlock ho zaměstnal asistencí u jednoho svého experimentu, tak nad tím mávl rukou. Však se stejně všechno podstatné dozvědí přímo od klienta.</p>
<p>John si musel přiznat, že je na toho člověka dost zvědavý – ten chlap byl dost zajímavý, aby stál za přátelství Doře a současně stál za manželství nějaké celebritě, která si jistě mohla vybírat (tady John krátce zalitoval své averze k drbacím časopisům, protože si nedokázal vzpomenout, s kým Cottera spárovat)</p>
<p>Takže byl docela zklamaný, když do jejich obýváku vstoupil vcelku obyčejně vyhlížející muž v šedivém roláku a černých džínách. Byl poměrně vysoký, přibližně jako Sherlock, ale ne tak hubený, jen rozumně štíhlý. Středně hnědé vlasy nosil ostříhané úplně nakrátko, pěstoval nedbalé strniště a jeho šedomodré oči byly zarudlé a bez jiskry, jako u člověka, který toho v posledních dnech moc nenaspal.</p>
<p>Trochu rozpačitě jim podal ruku, představil se a spustil: „Moc děkuju, že mě vůbec vyslechnete! Dora Vernetová mi vysvětlila, že krádeže obrazů vás normálně nezajímají, ale … ale ...“ jak mluvil, frustrovaně se chytil za hlavu a John byl najednou doma.</p>
<p>Neměl Sherlockův palác myšlenek, kam by si ukládal veškeré údaje, ale měl znamenitou fotografickou paměť – jen jí bylo potřeba něčím popostrčit. A jak se díval na Anthonyho Cottera se zarudlýma očima, strhanými rysy a hlavou v dlaních, viděl před sebou pár let starý snímek ze stránek některých novin - tohle přetiskly i seriózní tituly. Představoval téhož muže, v téže póze a k tomu titulek „Vdovec opouští úřad koronera po vynesení verdiktu o příčině smrti.“</p>
<p>„Do háje, ta Dora teda má známosti! Měl jsem si vzpomenout dřív, když zmínila vaše jméno. Vy jste přece manžel Garetta Slatteryho!“</p>
<p>Jejich klient se na vteřinu rozzářil jako sluníčko a kývl, než jeho tvář zase povadla: „Garett je můj celý svět a tohle … já nevím, jestli to dovedete pochopit!“</p>
<p>Sherlock věnoval bleskový pohled Johnovi, než pomalu odpověděl: „Domnívám se, že právě my dva určitou představu máme. Ale pokud vám máme pomoci, tak se musíme především soustředit na fakta, takže nám prosím co nejpodrobněji popište, za jakých okolností vám ten obraz ukradli.“</p>
<p>„Stalo se to před třemi dny, když jsem byl pracovně mimo Londýn. Vrátil jsem se do našeho bytu kolem třetí odpoledne a našel vylomený zámek.“</p>
<p>„Kdo tam s vámi ještě bydlí?“</p>
<p>Cotter překvapeně zamrkal: „Pokud nepočítám svou sestru, která příležitostně přespí, tak žiju sám!“ odpověděl téměř dotčeně: „Nevím, co jste o mě četli v ….“</p>
<p>„Vůbec nic!“ ujistil ho Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Věřte nám, že na určité tituly máme taky pifku.“ dodal John.</p>
<p>„Víme o vás jen tolik, co nám prozradila Dora a co jsem za tu krátkou chvíli, co tu jste pane Cottere, vypozoroval. Vraťme se raději k vašemu případu. Vrátil jste se do svého bytu a?“</p>
<p>„Když jsem se chystal odemknout, zjistil jsem, že zámek je vylomený. Uvnitř ani nebyl moc velký nepořádek, žádné vysypané zásuvky nebo vyházený obsah skříní, jak to člověk vídá ve filmech. Chvíli jsem myslel, že snad ani nic neukradli, dokud jsem nevešel do obýváku.“</p>
<p>„A zmizel opravdu jen ten obraz?“ dovolil se zeptat John. Bleskově se podíval po Sherlockovi, zda mu ten vstup není nemilý, ale detektivův výraz ho uklidnil, že je to dobrá otázka.</p>
<p>Cotter vypěnil: „Všechny ty ostatní krámy ať si ta svině zlodějská narve do pr … víte kam!“</p>
<p>„Takže ukradli.“ odpověděl si Sherlock sám: „Přestože je vám osud ostatního vašeho majetku lhostejný, potřebujeme vědět, co ještě vám chybí, kvůli pátrání. Takže?“</p>
<p>„Fotoaparát, stejně v něm nebyla v tu chvíli paměťová karta, notebook, zlatá spona do kravaty, hodinky co jsem dostal k posledním Vánocům od Hannah – to je má sestra.. Možná jsem něco vynechal, ale policie má kompletní seznam.“</p>
<p>„Vaše sestra, řekl jste, že občas přespává, má vlastní klíče?“</p>
<p>„Ano, od začátku je měla, Garett s tím neměl problém. Je o sedm let mladší a v době, kdy jsme si ten byt pořizovali, to byla ještě taková nevybouřená cácora. Byl jsem klidnější, když po tahu vyspávala kocovinu v našem hostinském pokoji než u čert ví jakého pochybného kamaráda. Ale už z toho vyrostla a naopak se snaží starat ona o mě. Občas mi přijede dělat společnost a občas, když jsem pár dnů pryč, se staví pozalívat kytky.“</p>
<p>„A tentokrát?“</p>
<p>„Přespala ze čtvrtka na pátek – díky tomu víme, že se ta krádež musela odehrát až po desáté dopoledne, kdy odešla.“</p>
<p>„Kdo má váš případ na starosti?“</p>
<p>„Taková silnější padesátnice, myslím, že se jmenuje Tannerová … jo inspektorka Tannerová.“</p>
<p>„Spojíme se s ní, nemá smysl, abychom se honili policii za ocasem, to raději zvolíme směry, kterými se oficiální vyšetřovatelé nedali. A ačkoliv to u vás policie už pročesala, stejně bychom se tam s Johnem rádi podívali, a to co nejdřív.“</p>
<p>„Počítal jsem s tím. Udělal jsem si na celý den volno, takže pokud vy nic nemáte, můžeme tam jet hned.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jejich klient je vzal do Hampsteadu a protože sdíleli jeden taxík, nemohl si John se Sherlockem během jízdy vyměnit postřehy.</p>
<p>Cotterův byt se nacházel v druhém patře zrekonstruovaného georgiánského domu, kde se jinak nacházely další byty. Určitě to nebylo levné bydlení, ne v Hampsteadu, ale nebylo také nijak okázalé či opulentní.</p>
<p>Byt samotný byl poměrně velký, světlý a nepřeplácaný. Kam se hrabe jejich bakerstreetský kutloch, napadlo okamžitě Johna a asi bylo snadné číst v jeho tváři, protože Anthony Cotter prohlásil s nádechem hrdosti v hlase: „Jo, nám se to tu líbilo na první pohled!“</p>
<p>Sherlock se zdvořilostmi nezdržoval a začal byt zkoumat. Věnoval kyselý pohled vyměněnému zámku a směrem k Johnovi zabručel: „Snad budou mít na Scotland Yardu slušné fotky!“</p>
<p>Většina oken směřovala do ulice, pouze pokoj pro hosty a k němu příslušná koupelnička měly okna na opačnou stranu. Sherlock vyhlédl ven, přímo pod oknem stála řada popelnic a zbytek prostoru byl rozdělený bílými čárami na stání pro auta, dvě místa byla aktuálně obsazená. Pak se obrátil na jejich klienta: „Jak snadno je ten dvůr přístupný?“</p>
<p>„Nevím sice, proč to potřebujete vědět, oknem sem nikdo nevlezl, ale slouží k parkování pro zdejší rezidenty. Vjezd je v mezeře mezi tímhle a sousedním domem, brána je na kartu. Já sám auto nemám, ale Hannah ano, takže má moji kartu, aby tu mohla kdykoli snadno zaparkovat.“</p>
<p>John dál svého manžela následoval na obchůzce bytem a snažil se sbírat postřehy. V koupelně ho zarazily dva kartáčky, Sherlock je zdánlivě bezděčně vzal oba do ruky a než položil zpět na poličku pod zrcadlem, zamumlal si pro sebe: „Tenhle je vlhký!“</p>
<p>V hlavní ložnici je uvítal tak trochu chaos. Na otevřených dveřích šatní skříně visel pomačkaný šedý oblek, patrně ten, ve kterém se Anthony Cotter vrátil ze své pracovní cesty. Polovina postele nebyla ustlaná a na nočním stolku ležel blistr prášků na spaní a kniha, položená poněkud barbarsky rozevřená hřbetem nahoru. John si přečetl název, šlo o životopis Henriho Cartier Bressona.</p>
<p>S překvapením shledal, že i na druhém nočním stolku leží kniha – druhý díl Tolkienova Pána prstenů. Román byl ovšem spořádaně zavřený a trčela z něj v poslední třetině záložka s nápadným psychedelickým vzorem</p>
<p>Ještě než měl čas, tuhle informaci zpracovat, ozvalo se Johnovi za zády cvaknutí. Sherlock si drze otevřel i druhou polovinu šatní skříně a zkoumal další obleky a kabáty v ní visící.</p>
<p>Jejich klient je netrpělivě sledoval ze dveří, ale neřekl ani slovo. Nakonec Sherlock skříň zase zabouchl: „Tak a teď obývák!“ Cotter jim ustoupil z cesty a ukázal směr.</p>
<p>Byl to překvapivě malý pokoj, určený spíš pro relax svých obyvatel než pro přijímání návštěv – k tomu evidentně sloužila mnohem větší kuchyně s jídelním stolem.</p>
<p>Tady byla jen pohovka před televizí, jedno křeslo, knihovnička, dvě komody a v jednom koutě pod oknem pracovní stůl.</p>
<p>Stěny byly ověšené fotografiemi a tak prázdné místo nad jednou z komod přímo křičelo, že tam něco schází.</p>
<p>John si fotky zvědavě prohlédl. Byla to typická sestava rodinných snímků, jaké si věší doma na zeď mnohé páry, ale přece jen nemá člověk každý den možnost zcela legitimně okukovat soukromí známého zpěváka.</p>
<p>Čekal, že Sherlock netrpělivě přivede pozornost zpět k jejich případu, ale ten si fotky prohlížel se stejným zaujetím jako John. Nakonec se otočil na podpatku a vyšel zpátky do vstupní chodby. John ho zmateně následoval a našel ho, jak se s křivým úsměvem opírá rukou o zeď.</p>
<p>„Dora má pravdu, Johne! Někdy mažu až příliš mnoho informací a pak dostávám takováhle nepříjemná překvapení. Hádám, že ona, která tolik detailů z mysli nevypouští, zažívá podobné připomínky mnohem častěji. Vymazal jsem jméno, takže když jsi řekl Garett Slattery, nic mi to neřeklo, ale ten obličej poznávám. V trochu mladším vydání se na mě díval z plakátů snad pět let. Och ne, já jsem fanouškem těhle skupin nikdy nebyl, ale ...“</p>
<p>„Dora? Tak do té bych to taky zrovna neřekl, ale vysvětluje to, proč ...“</p>
<p>Sherlock se smutně usmál a zavrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, Dora má sice vřelejší vztah k populární hudbě než já, ale ne, ona si tyhle plakáty v pokoji nevěšela – to Ford!“</p>
<p>Detektiv se uchechtl: „Ano, i rodinka pokřapaných géniů má své malé „guilty pleasures“ a Ford zkrátka miloval tyhle klučičí kapely a střídavě platonicky zbožňoval jejich hlavní zpěváky. Dělal jsem si z něj pro to legraci, ale kéž by radši vydržel u nich. Ovšem máš pravdu, je to z části důvod, proč na tom případu Doře záleží. No nic, zpátky do práce.“</p>
<p>Když se vrátili do obýváku, jejich klient si je zmateně prohlížel: „Děje se něco? Přišli jste na něco?“</p>
<p>„Omlouváme se pane Cottere! Nebylo od nás profesionální připravovat vás o čas osobními momenty. Takže se pokusíme být teď užiteční. Sice jste projevil nezájem o osud těch ostatních ukradených věcí, ale přesto bych potřeboval vědět, kde se nacházely.“</p>
<p>„U foťáku si nejsem jistý, ten byl možná v ložnici, ale notebook stál tamhle na stolku a spona i hodinky byly v tamhleté skříni, úplně dole.“</p>
<p>„Hádám, že to nebyly jediné šperky, tam uložené.“ pokračoval Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ne, to tedy nebyly. Vlastně můžu být rád, že ti šmejdi nepobrali ještě další věci.“ Cotter za řeči přešel pokoj, klekl si ke komodě a ze spodní přihrádky začal vytahovat další krabičky: „Tohle jsou kapesní hodinky po pradědečkovi. Jsou jen stříbrné, takže jim asi přišly málo, ale pro mě je to cenný kousek rodinné historie. A tady mám jehlici do kravaty, co mi dal Gatty k prvnímu výročí, jeho zlatý křížek na řetízku, ...“</p>
<p>Postupně vytáhl ze šuplete desítku cenností, ke kterým měl zjevně dost sentimentální vztah.</p>
<p>„Hm, zajímavé. A teď ten obraz!“</p>
<p>„Jak vám určitě došlo, visel tady. Dřív jsme tu měli náš společný svatební portrét, taky od Dory Vernetové, ale co Garett … nedokázal jsem se na něj dívat, tak jsem ho daroval Rosalind, Gattyho sestře.</p>
<p>Ale nemohl jsem to místo nechat prázdné a Dora byla jediná, koho jsem o takové dílo mohl požádat.“</p>
<p>„Proč?“ vypálil Sherlock: „Samozřejmě je dobrá, hodně dobrá, ale jistě znáte ze studií jiné dobré portrétisty.“</p>
<p>Cotter se poškrábal za uchem: „Nemohl to být nikdo jiný. Víte, kdysi mě nakopla, postrčila a bez její přímočaré rady, bych nikdy neměl dost kuráže Gattyho vůbec pozvat na první rande.</p>
<p>Nevím, odkud se s ní znáte vy dva, nezmínila se, ale na škole byla nepřehlédnutelná. Proslavila se, tím, že na ročníkové výstavě umluvila jednoho obávaného kritika, aby koupil její obraz – dodneška nikdo neví, co mu vlastně řekla, ale beze slova vytáhl šekovou knížku a zaplatil.“</p>
<p>John se uchechtl, dovedl si představit, že s kvalitou obrazu neměl ten rozhovor moc společného. Sherlock by na jejím místě toho kritika nejspíš veřejně zesměšnil, Dora byla rafinovanější.</p>
<p>„Byl jsem o rok níž, ale jeden semestr jsme měli společné hodiny kresby u Frances Ballardové. Jednou nám na akt pózoval hrozně hezký kluk a já se nemohl soustředit, skoro nic jsem nenakreslil, jen jsem dumal nad tím, jestli ho mám pozvat na rande, jestli to nebude moc velký trapas a tak.</p>
<p>Dora seděla vedle a na rozdíl ode mně usilovně kreslila, najednou se ke mně otočila a povídá: „Tady se nedá pracovat! To tvoje váhání mě strašně rozptyluje! Prostě se ho zeptej a hotovo! V tom horším případě tě do prdele pošle, v tom lepším tě do ní pozve!“</p>
<p>Sherlock vybuchl smíchy hned, John s tím vteřinku bojoval, než vyprskl taky. Cotter se při té vzpomínce taky uchechtl a pak pokračoval: „Sice šeptala, ale stejně to slyšela půlka třídy, všichni se rozchechtali, tak jako vy, a to včetně Ballardky, někdo si dokonce smíchy povalil stojan a ten kluk se po mně otočil – tak jsem ho pozval na kafe a vyšlo to. Díky ní jsem si začal v seznamování víc věřit, neřešil možné odmítnutí a když se mi někdo líbil, prostě jsem se zeptal.</p>
<p>A když jsem před jedenácti lety u jedněch známých potkal Garetta, řekl jsem si: „No co, v nejhorším tě odpálkuje, to není konec světa!“ A místo toho ...“ bezděčně se podíval na svůj snubní prsten.</p>
<p>„Víte, moje tchyně to nesla fakt hodně špatně, Gatty byl její nejmladší, tak mě poprosili, jestli by nemohla mít jeho popel. Nedokázal jsem jí tu prosbu odmítnout, ale představa, že tu už nebudu Garetta mít vůbec … schoval jsem si hrst do broušené lahvičky od parfému. Asi za měsíc na to se jeden můj klient úplnou náhodou zmínil o ash paintingu a já hned věděl, že to je ono.</p>
<p>Zavolal jsem Doře, která si nechala čtrnáct dnů na rozmyšlenou a nakonec mi zavolala, že pro mě ten obraz vytvoří, ale peníze za to nechce</p>
<p>Pozvala mě na víkend, přivezl jsem spoustu fotek a společně jsme vybrali, kterou použije jako předlohu. Je to Gattyho promo snímek z "Josefa a jeho úžasného pestrobarevného pláště", dělal to přestavení hrozně rád.“</p>
<p>„Zaznamenal jste někdy kvůli tomu obrazu nějaké nežádoucí rekce? Nebo nepřiměřený zájem?“</p>
<p>„Ne, pár lidí ho pochválilo, že je to skvělá práce, to je všechno. Víte, já nikomu neřekl, že je to víc než jen obraz … napadlo mě, že třeba Slatteryovi by to nenesli zrovna dobře.</p>
<p>Dnes sem taky moc návštěv nechodí, s klienty jednám v kanceláři v Soho. To dřív jsme pořádali večeře s přáteli, oslavy nebo nedělní brunche pro pár kamarádů … ale nebylo žádné tajemství, že mám v obýváku Gattyho portrét.“</p>
<p>„Dobře pane Cottere! Tady jsem viděl, co jsem potřeboval. Ozveme se až budeme mít nějaké výsledky nebo pokud budeme potřebovat další informace. Vyprovodíme se sami.“ oznámil Sherlock a vyrazil z bytu.</p>
<p>John cítil potřebu být trochu zdvořilejší: „On tím myslel ...“</p>
<p>„V pořádku, Dora mě varovala, že je takový. Hlavně mi prosím Garetta najděte!“</p>
<p>„Uděláme všechno, co bude v našich silách, nebojte se! A na shledanou!“ odpověděl John a pádil za svým géniem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ještě na ulici, dřív než začal shánět taxi zpátky do centra, vytáhl Sherlock mobil a zavolal Lestradovi: „Ahoj G...regu!“</p>
<p>John se zarazil, detektiv přestal „zapomínat“ inspektorovo jméno už dávno. Nejspíš se příliš soustředil na případ.</p>
<p>„Znáš nějakou inspektorku Tannerovou, co řeší vloupačky?“</p>
<p>John tentokrát bohužel neslyšel druhou stranu hovoru, jen Sherlockovo: „Potřebuju s ní mluvit kvůli případu. … Ne, jen krádež … jistě, John mě ohlídá. …A co Molly?“</p>
<p>John po téhle otázce zbystřil, ale Sherlock po vyslechnutí odpovědi jen zavrtěl hlavou. Pak odpověděl Lestradovi: „Však víš, co posledně říkal John, je obvyklé při prvním těhotenství lehce přenášet“</p>
<p>„Zeptej se, jestli už se shodli na jméně!“ špitl mu do ucha doktor.</p>
<p>„Slyšel jsi Johna, že? … stále ne? Hm, tak vás třeba něco napadne, až se narodí. A Gregu! Díky!“</p>
<p>„Tímhle tempem to bude Lestradovic miminko ještě o prvních narozeninách!“ zasmál se John: „Měl jsi jim povolit toho Sherlocka!“</p>
<p>„Ne, ačkoliv potomek takových rodičů jistě nebude průměrný idiot, nechci aby nosil mé jméno. Nemyslím, že jsem zrovna skvělý životní vzor. Já vím, že mi teď chceš odporovat Johne, ale radši se vrátíme k případu, ano?“</p>
<p>John tak trochu chápal Sherlockovy důvody, takže bez námitek přijal změnu tématu.</p>
<p>Díky detektivově téměř magické schopnosti jim taxík zastavil téměř okamžitě a když byli pohodlně usazeni na zadním sedadle, Sherlock spustil:: „Co tě v tom bytě zaujalo?“</p>
<p>„V koupelně byly dva kartáčky, sice jeden mohl patřit té sestře ...“</p>
<p>„Nepatří, ta má svoje toaletní potřeby v koupelně sousedící s tou menší zadní ložnicí.“</p>
<p>„A na obou nočních stolcích byly rozečtené knihy, taky když jsi otevřel šatník, viselo tam hodně věcí …“</p>
<p>„Nejen to Johne! Anthony Cotter je praktický, relativně šetrný člověk, co si pořizuje drahé věci jen tehdy, pokud je využije, necítí potřebu dělat na druhé dojem. Viděl jsi v jakém oblečení k nám přišel – sice kvalitní, ale nikoliv poslední výkřik mody. Přesto polovina obleků v jeho skříni byla něčím nápadná, barva, střih, zdobné detaily, krom toho byly trochu krátké, aby je nosil šest stop vysoký člověk.“</p>
<p>„Takže nám lhal, když tvrdil, že žije sám? No, možná má jeho nový přítel dost těch tajností a života v duchově stínu – to bych i celkem chápal.“</p>
<p>Sherlock mu za tuhle úvahu věnoval významný pohled se zvednutým obočím, který říkal, že by si to John měl přebrat ještě jednou.</p>
<p>„Zítra zajdeme za tou Tannerovou. Podle Grega je velice kompetentní, tak chci vědět, co zjistila, ať neopakujeme stejné kroky znovu.</p>
<p>A tohle určitě víš lépe než já: co byl vlastně ten Slattery zač?“</p>
<p>„Já myslel, že sis na něj vzpomněl.“</p>
<p>„Poznal jsem jeho tvář a vím, že byla na Fordových plakátech, ale už tenkrát jsem ignoroval veškeré informace o jeho kariéře, takže mi to osvětli!“</p>
<p>„No, já taky moc nevím. Já tyhle boy bandy taky neposlouchal, dokonce i Harry byla už trochu stará, aby na nich ujížděla, jenže v devadesátkách před nima prakticky nebylo úniku.</p>
<p>Patřil k Sheriffstreet Boys, matně si vzpomínám, že jich bylo celkem pět. Někdy kolem roku 2000 se stejně jako většina podobných kapel rozpadli, ale mám dojem, že pár let zpátky se k sobě zas vrátili.</p>
<p>Ale pamatuju se, kdy zemřel – bylo to na podzim, někdy v říjnu, listopadu, když jsem se vrátil s Afghánistánu, krátce před tím, než jsme se potkali. Pamatuju se, že to tehdy bulvár dost řešil - jestli byl opilý, zdrogovaný nebo co a naháněli našeho klienta. V nějakém plátku byla fotka, jak úplně vyřízený opouští úřad koronera, proto jsem ho poznal – vypadal dnes skoro stejně mizerně.“</p>
<p>„Hm, k Doře určitě zajedeme taky – zajímá mě Cotterův osobnostní profil. Dokážu vydedukovat řadu informací o jeho současnosti, ale ona ho zná už řadu let a její názor potřebuju.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doma John konečně udělal to, co se chystal provést, když jim Dora zavolala a napsal jména jejich klienta i jeho manžela do vyhledávače.</p>
<p>Ten toho vyplivl spousty, hlavně odkazů na bulvár. John nevěděl, kde začít, tak namátkou klikl na odkaz z YouTube, což byla na informace chudá reportáž, kde konstatovali, že Garett Slattery zemřel ve svém londýnském bytě z nejasných příčin a rodina se brání nařčení, že se tak stalo po osmihodinovém tahu po místních barech.</p>
<p>Prošel namátkově ještě několik dalších videí, až překvapeně vykřikl a zmáčkl pauzu: „Hele, tohle je Dora! Stoprocentně!“</p>
<p>„Kde?“ vynořil se Sherlock z kuchyně, kde pokračoval v dopoledním experimentu.</p>
<p>„Tady, koukni! Tohle jsou záběry ze Slatteryho pohřbu – v ulicích se sešla snad půlka Dublinu, přijela řada celebrit a do toho naše Dora! A koukni vedle ní!“</p>
<p>„Ano, je to Stephanie a obě dělají společnost našemu klientovi, ta třetí žena bude určitě ta zmiňovaná sestra. Tak na to se vlastně pamatuju! Letěla někomu do Irska na pohřeb a přinutila mě strávit víkend na Chalfieldu, protože paní Winslowová měla po operaci kyčle a někdo musel hlídat menažérii</p>
<p>S Archiem jsme během jednoho experimentu zničili čalounění toho růžového křesla a ona nás za to po návratu domů ani neseřvala! Tehdy jsem pochopil, že její účast nebyl jen zdvořilostní, ale nezeptal jsem se – protože o citových záležitostech jsem tehdy dokázal mluvit ještě mnohem hůř než dnes.“</p>
<p>Pak Sherlock kývl zpátky k obrazovce Johnova notebooku: „Cotter tu rozhodně vypadá „na prášky“, jak to definovala Dora. Což mi připomíná jednu důležitou věc. Všiml sis těch dvou zubních kartáčků, pamatuješ si, jak vypadaly?“</p>
<p>„Jeden modrý, jeden zelený – o něm ses zmínil, že je vlhký.“</p>
<p>„Nějaký další postřeh? Ne? Oba byly stejné značky, ale s dost odlišným designem. Znáš to, jak výrobci takové produkty neustále mění, aby zákazníky přesvědčili, že jsou stále lepší – nová, ergonomičtější rukojeť, šikmé štětiny, co odstraní víc plaku a tak dále? Ten modrý kartáček se neprodává už nejméně tři roky!“</p>
<p>„Proč by si někdo schovával starý kartáček na zuby?“</p>
<p>„Proč má někdo půl skříně oblečení, které není jeho? Oblečení, určeného na efekt, na parádu, … doslova na pódium?“</p>
<p>„A sakra!“</p>
<p>„V bytě pana Cottera nesídlí žádný utajený milenec, ne když ho stále obývá jeho víc jak čtyři roky mrtvý manžel.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Druhý den měli díky Lestradovi domluvené setkání s inspektorkou Tannerovou. Menší, kulatá, přírodní blondýna působila na první pohled trochu nerudně, ale nakonec jim velice srdečně podala ruku: „To mě nenapadlo, že někdy budu co do činění se slavným duem Holmes-Watson. Gratuluju k svatbě mimochodem!“</p>
<p>To její seržant se po nich díval pěkně kysele, Johnovi trochu připomínal majora Burnse ze seriálu MASH, tak málem vyprskl smíchy, když dotyčného Tannerová oslovila: „Franku! Skoč mi prosím pro tu Cotterovu složku.“</p>
<p>„Tak co vás, pánové, zajímá na obyčejný vloupačce? O vás se traduje pane Holmesi, že pro míň jak vraždu ani nevstanete z postele.“</p>
<p>„Připouštím, že si případy dost vybírám a tenhle jsem původně přijal jen proto, že někomu dlužím laskavost, ale jeví se mi to tak, že to až tak obyčejná vloupačka nebude, že?“</p>
<p>„Nebýt toho obrazu, skoro bych si myslela, že si to udělal sám – někoho si najal, aby mu vybílil byt kvůli pojistce. Škody na zařízení nepatrné, ty ukradené věci sice vesměs cenné byly, ale zase – ve foťáku nebyla karta, v notebooku nebyla žádná důležitá data – ta jsou uložená na nějakém cloudu, spona sice byla zlatá a hodinky drahé, ale nic z toho nenosil. Všechno to byly škody, jaké by mohl snadno odepsat.“</p>
<p>„Až na ten obraz!“</p>
<p>„Přesně! Cotter byl z jeho ztráty doopravdy vyřízený, všechno ostatní mu bylo úplně fuk! Nebýt jeho sestry, ani nedal dohromady seznam těch ostatních věcí.“</p>
<p>„A vysvětlil vám … proč na tom obrazu tak lpí?“ zeptal se opatrně John, nechtěl Cottera prozradit, pokud se s tou informací policii náhodou nesvěřil.</p>
<p>„To víme taky díky Hannah Cotterové, ale on to později, když se trochu uklidnil, potvrdil. Mně to připadá kapátek morbidní, ale každej máme svý způsoby, jak se vyrovnat se ztrátou. Rozhodně to vysvětluje, proč to s ním tak zacvičilo – je to skoro jako vykrádání hrobu, ne?“</p>
<p>„Otázka zní: věděl to zloděj?“</p>
<p>„Já bych řekla, že jo a vy dva si to myslíte taky! Obyčejnej zloděj by to tam vybílil důkladněji. Takhle to vypadá, že ty ostatní krámy vzal jen pro formu.“</p>
<p>John zachytil na Sherlockově tváři náznak úsměvu – vždycky byla radost pracovat s někým inteligentním.</p>
<p>„Takže máte už nějakou vlastní teorii?“</p>
<p>„Vlastně jo a týká se Hannah Cotterové!“</p>
<p>John otevřel překvapením pusu a Tannerová zavrtěla hlavou: „Nemyslím, že kradla přímo ona, ale ještě deset roků zpátky to byla královna večírků s řadou pochybných kamarádíčků – ona sama zůstala čistá, ale pár z nich má záznam. Dnes má dobrou práci a divoký mládí se zdá zapomenutý, ale kdo ví, třeba se ještě s někým z té doby stýká.“</p>
<p>„Proč by to ale dělala? Cotter o ní mluvil dost pěkně. Zdá se, že mají hodně dobré vztahy.“</p>
<p>„Jo, chovala se k němu zatraceně ochranitelsky, když jsme je tu měli. Do sourozeneckejch vztahů jeden nikdy úplně nevidí, ale neřekla bych, že by mu toužila ublížit. Spíš mě napadlo, jestli si nepustila pusu na špacír před některým vypečeným kámošem. Tak napůl čekám, kdy Cotterovi přijde vyděračský vzkaz. Ten člověk by zaplatil, cokoliv by si řekli a kdyby neměl dost, tak by snad vyloupil i Britskou banku, aby ten obraz dostal zpátky.“</p>
<p>V ten moment vstoupil do kanceláře seržant s materiály k případu a Tannerová se k němu obrátila: „A, konečně! Dal sis na čas!“</p>
<p>„Ve vší úctě šéfová, je dobrý nápad? My uděláme všechnu tu nudnou rutinu a oni pak shrábnou výsledky!“ ozvala se britská variace „kuního ksichtu“.</p>
<p>Sherlock věnoval seržantovi ostrý pohled, ale dřív než ho setřel nějakou ostrou dedukcí, John usoudil, že si na tomhle oddělení nemusí dělat nepřátele a řekl: „Neřekl bych, že by se nám klient poděkoval za nějakou medializaci. My mu máme vrátit obraz, vy si nechte pachatele - to je férová dělba, ne?“</p>
<p>Tannerová se usmála: „Greg Lestrade je váš přítel a neprodělal na tom, i když to tak chvíli vypadalo, tak to risknu taky. Ale … pokud je za vaším zájmem o věc víc, než jen krádež, tak mi to řekněte rovnou, jo?“</p>
<p>„Proč by mělo?“ opětoval Sherlock její pohled.</p>
<p>„Jak jsem řekla, máte určitou reputaci. Neděláte prkotiny!“</p>
<p>„Ano jsem vybíravý, téměř jako špičkový sběratel umění. Proto dokážu ocenit i ty jemné finesy, které obyčejný pozorovatel, zaujatý křiklavými barvami a pozlátkem, přehlédne jako nudné.“</p>
<p>Seržant jménem Frank se zamračil, ale jeho nadřízená roztáhla rty do chápavého úsměvu: „Fajn. Nemůžu vám tu složku půjčit domů, ale klidně si jí prostudujte a vypište si z ní, co uznáte za užitečné.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O hodinu později opouštěli Scotland Yard bohatší o řadu dat. Sherlock hlavně prošel všechny fotografie z místa činu a laboratorní zprávy. Moc povzbudivé to nebylo – pachatel pracoval v rukavicích, se zámkem si poradil velmi profesionálně bez zbytečného násilí. Ani svědecké výpovědi za mnoho nestály, obyvatelé domu sice zahlédli v pátek kolem poledního v době neznámého muže, ale popis byl vágní: střední postava, šedá mikina s kapucí bez nápadného nápisu, černé brýle. Protože měl jakousi černou brašnu, ti, co ho zahlédli ho považovali za papparazziho. A mohli mít i pravdu, protože ho dva lidé viděli z domu i odcházet a tak nápadný předmět, jako obraz o rozměrech tři a půl na čtyři stopy určitě nenesl.</p>
<p>„Tak co teď?“ zeptal se John, když se zase ocitli na čerstvém vzduchu.</p>
<p>„Promluvíme si s Hannah Cotterovou! Touhle dobou by měla mít pauzu na oběd.“</p>
<p>„No, ale tu může trávit kdekoliv!“</p>
<p>„Cotter se sice nezmínil, ale ve vyšetřovacím spisu stálo, že dělá manažerku jedné progresivní taneční skupině a má kancelář na Waterloo Road, podle čísla domu prakticky přímo naproti nádraží. Určitě nechodí na oběd nikam daleko.“</p>
<p>Sherlock měl pochopitelně pravdu a navíc i štěstí. Objekt svého zájmu zastihli na ulici, evidentně cestou na oběd. Kráčela obklopená hloučkem dalších mladých lidí, tří dívek a čtyř kluků, kteří o něčem intenzívně diskutovali. Ona sama působila spíš sklesle a nejen tím se podobala svému bratrovi.</p>
<p>„Hannah Cotterová?“ oslovil jí John a celá skupinka zmlkla a zastavila se.</p>
<p>„Sherlock Holmes.“ konstatoval jeden z nich napjatě a všichni se kolem Hannah tak nějak semkli.</p>
<p>„To bude dobrý lidičky!“ uklidnila je a vykročila z hloučku: „Jo, to jsem já! A vy se mnou chcete mluvit kvůli tomu, co se stalo bráchovi, že?“</p>
<p>„OK! Víte co, jděte na oběd beze mě, když tak si pak přisednu, nebo mi necháte něco zabalit sebou.“ obrátila se na svou partičku. Ti se pohledem ještě jednou ujistili, že svou šéfku můžou nechat bez ochrany a pak se odloudali k mexické restauraci na rohu.</p>
<p>„O ulici dál je dobrá kavárna a teď tam bude ještě klid, plní se až v podvečer.“ vybídla je Sherlocka s Johnem</p>
<p>„Asi bych vám měla vysvětlit tu nepřívětivou reakci. My jsme Ginger Troublemakers, lidi, co začali znova po nějakém velkém průšvihu, někteří mají i záznam v rejstříku. Třeba Paul za krádeže aut - ne na kšeft, jen se občas bez dovolení projel v hezkým fáru, debil.</p>
<p>Prostě jsou všichni zvyklí vídat policajty v negativních souvislostech. Vy sice nejste přímo policie, ale stejně jeden hned začne zpytovat svědomí, jestli nedávno nepřešel na červenou nebo nepostavil kolo, kam nemá.“</p>
<p>„A nepostavil?“</p>
<p>„Kdepak, všichni jsou vděční za druhou šanci – jsme taneční skupina, která už má určitý jméno a nějakej průšvih by mohl potopit nás všechny.</p>
<p>Já už tancovat nemůžu, když mi bylo osmnáct tak jsem si blbě zlomila nohu. Měla jsem pocit, že je to konec světa a usoudila jsem, že když už nemůžu mít kariéru jakou chci, tak aspoň ze zbytku svýho života udělám jeden velkej mejdan.</p>
<p>Dnes vidím, jak jsem byla blbá, že můj život neskončil jen proto, že už se na jeviště nepostavím.</p>
<p>Moji přátelé pořád ještě tančit můžou a dělají to skvěle, můj úkol je, aby se o nich vědělo, mohli vystupovat a dostali dobře zaplaceno.“ vysvětlovala.</p>
<p>Pak kývla k proskleným dveřím: „A jsme tady! Tamhle v rohu je můj oblíbený stolek.“</p>
<p>Usadili se a Sherlock, který jí až dosud nepřerušoval, poznamenal: „Klidně si zapalte! Mě to nevadí a John to pro jednou přežije.“</p>
<p>„Sorry, jsem unavená! Letošek nám moc nevychází. Měli jsme jet od června turné s Kate Townsendovou, ale na poslední chvíli ho zrušila – našli jí nádor, tak nastupuje léčbu. Taky jsme touhle dobou měli tančit v show Marka Ecclestona, jenže ten se minulý měsíc zhroutil v půlce představení a je zas na odvykačce. Takže lítám jak šílená a snažím se nám na letošek zajistit náhradní program. A do toho všeho ještě Tony!“</p>
<p>„Takže letošní sezóna je špatná?“ nadhodil John.</p>
<p>Hannah po něm vrhla ostrý pohled: „Takže jsem to vyřešila loupeží? Za prvý, my nepotřebujeme prachy jako takový, my potřebujeme vystupovat, zůstat v branži, bejt lidem na vočích! Za druhý, kdybych vážně potřebovala peníze, tak mi Tony půjčí! A kdybych náhodou byla fakt taková svině, on má doma daleko dražší věci – míněno na peníze.“</p>
<p>„Má i řadu věcí s vyšší hodnotou sentimentální, rodinné památky, šperky po manželovi, ...“ nadhodil Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Takže, kdybych chtěla bráchu okrást nebo mu pořádně ublížit, tak bych přesně věděla, co vzít.“ odpověděla Hannah a dívala se při tom detektivovi do očí. John při té příležitosti studoval její tvář, vypadala opravdu vyčerpaně, ani make up nemohl úplně zakrýt kruhy pod očima.</p>
<p>„Zdá se, že té zlaté spony do kravaty pan Cotter moc neželí.“</p>
<p>„Byla od našeho otce k promoci. Moc s ním nevycházíme, naši se rozvedli, když jsme byli ještě děti a máma odešla s náma do Londýna.</p>
<p>Vlastně se divím, že mu dal tak drahej dárek. Je to profesionální voják a totální zelenej mozek. Nebyl nadšenej z bráchovy kariérní volby a z jeho sexuální orientace ještě míň. Teda máma taky neskákala do stropu, ale celkem se držela. Tony tu sponu nikdy nenosil.“</p>
<p>„Hodinky od vás také ne.“</p>
<p>„Tušila jsem, že asi skončí v šuplíku. Pořád nosí ty, co dostal k prvním Vánocům od Gattyho, ale chtěla jsem mu darovat něco, aby věděl, jak si ho vážím.</p>
<p>Tony toho pro mě hrozně moc udělal. U něj jsem vždycky našla mísu, do který jsem se mohla vyzvracet a postel, na který jsem mohla vyspat opici. Máma nikdy nedokázala pochopit, proč nechceme žít průměrněj život – oba na umělecký škole. Proč prostě nevezmeme flek v místní pobočce banky, nevezmeme si soudedovic kluka nebo holku a nevezmem si hypotéku na baráček na předměstí.</p>
<p>Tohle je její představa dokonalýho života a nechápe, že to někdo může mít jinak. Když jsem si zlámala nohu, myslela, že tak konečně dostanu „rozum“ a budu žít podle jejích představ. Nechápala, proč jsem řádila jak urvaná ze řetězu, jako by neměl přijít žádnej zítřek.</p>
<p>Tony to naopak chápal perfektně. Ne, že by z mý mejdanový éry byl nadšenej, ale nikdy nekázal a nepoučoval. Snažil se mě trochu brzdit a pomoct mi najít novej směr. Když poznal Garetta, změnilo se strašně moc, pro něj i pro mě.</p>
<p>Ačkoliv Gatty nikdy neřekl ani slovo, přišlo mi čím dál víc blbý, dělat jim tu křena, pochopila jsem, že se zas musím postavit na vlastní nohy. Znala jsem pár dalších tanečníků, co si to nějak zavařili a nikdo je nechtěl, jako problémový a nespolehlivý – tak vznikli Ginger Troublemakers.“</p>
<p>John si teprve teď uvědomil, že všichni členové opravdu měli nějaký odstín zrzavých vlasů – krom tmavovlasé Hannah, která ovšem nevystupovala.</p>
<p>„A víte co? Gatty mi slíbil, že jestli budeme dobrý, tak nám dohodí nějaký vystoupení – on sám se uměl hejbat skvěle, měl úžasnou energii a na jevišti byl jako živý stříbro.</p>
<p>Věděla jsem, že dodrží slovo, ale když řekl, že nás chce do svýho novýho klipu, tak jsem spadla ze židle. Tohle naši kariéru fakt nakoplo. Mohli bychom být sebelepší, já leštit kliky jak divá spoustu let, než bychom se takhle zviditelnili.</p>
<p>A když se dali Sheriffstreet Boys znova dohromady, tak si nás vybrali na tour! Jasně, že nás Gatty klukům doporučil, ačkoliv ostatní nás samozřejmě museli schválit – takže Garettovi toho taky hodně dlužím.</p>
<p>Ale i kdyby nikdy neudělal nic pro mě, tak na prvním místě dělal šťastným Tonyho a to je pro mě úplně nejdůležitější.“</p>
<p>Johnovi se ta řeč zamlouvala, hodil okem po Sherlockovi, zda na jeho tváři nespatří nějaký náznak pochybností či nesouhlasu, ale detektiv vypadal spíš zahloubaně. Nakonec se probral ze svých úvah a oslovil slečnu Cotterovou: „Takže máte všechny důvody nám pomoci. Váš bratr říkal, že jste u něj ze čtvrtka na pátek přespala.“</p>
<p>„Jo, to je pravda, ale asi vám moc nepomůžu, nevšimla jsem si ničeho podezřelýho, žádnýho divnýho člověka v domě nebo tak.“</p>
<p>„Proč jste tam vůbec byla?“</p>
<p>Cotterová se na detektiva ostře podívala, tak pokračoval: „To není nemístná vlezlost, jen snaha udělat si představu o pachateli. Mohl vědět, že v bytě budete? Byli jste s bratrem domluvení? Jestli byl byt pár dnů prázdný, proč zloděj čekal až do pátku? Rozumíte?“</p>
<p>„Tony byl pryč od středy. Jedna větší firma v Glasgow chce komplet změnit grafickou prezentaci, logo a tak dál. Když je pryč dlouho, skočím mu tam vybrat schránku a zalít kytky. On nevyužívá žádnou pravidelnou uklízečku, ačkoliv dům takovou službu pro nájemníky nabízí. Ani když ještě žil Garett, to tak nedělali, oba byli zvyklí se o sebe starat sami – je dvakrát, třikrát do roka si objednali generální úklid.“</p>
<p>„Ale to nebyl tenhle případ, šlo jen o tři dny.“</p>
<p>„Máte pravdu. Bydlím tady, hned nad naším tanečním studiem. Právě probíhá rekonstrukce dvorků ve vnitrobloku a zrovna minulý tam řádili se sbíječkama. Měla jsem v pátek důležitou schůzku, potřebovala jsem se v klidu připravit, tak jsem zmizela k bráchovi a od něj pak jela rovnou na letiště.“</p>
<p>„Kam?“</p>
<p>Cotterová se zasmála: „Do Dublinu, když to musíte vědět! Z festivalu Emerald Summer někdo vypadl, tak jsem jela protlačit Troublemakers na jeho místo. Zachráníme půlku léta, ale podzim je pořád v troubě. Plánovala jsem návrat v noci na sobotu, ale když se mi Tony asi na dvacátej pokus úplně vynervovanej dovolal, vecpala jsem se do nejbližšího volnýho letu.“</p>
<p>„Ale když jste odjížděla, tak byl obraz ještě na svém místě.“</p>
<p>„Všechno bylo na svém místě.“ odpověděla Hannah a pak hořce uchechtla: „Všechno je na místě už čtyři a půl roku! Nic nesmím vyhodit, s ničím pohnout. Tony nedělá nic, co nepodnikali s Garettem a vlastně nedělá ani spoustu toho, co podnikali spolu, protože to pořád bolí. On vlastně už akorát pracuje, schůzky jen obchodní a pokud vytáhne večerní oblek, tak jen proto, že pořádá benefici některá Gattyho charita. A já nevím, co s tím!</p>
<p>Když jsem lítala v malérech já, objevil se Garett jako kouzelnej princ, ale my už jsme asi pohádky vyčerpali.“</p>
<p>Unaveně si strčila za ucho pramen vlasů, který se jí uvolnil z ohonu, pak zvedla oči a prohlédla si oba své konverzační partnery, jako by je teprve teď vzala doopravdy na vědomí a náhle se zeptala: „Prý vás bráchovi dohodila Dora Vernetová?“</p>
<p>„To je pravda.“ potvrdil John, zvědavý, co bude následovat.</p>
<p>„Hm, tak zrovna ona možná ví, co dělá. Liam Sweeny o ní jednou řekl, že je to čarodějka – on tak trochu ulítává na spiritismu. Výjimečně jsem v pokušení s ním souhlasit.“</p>
<p>John měl pocit, jako by se Hannah Cotterová náhle maličko uvolnila. Současně si nemohl nevzpomenout, jak jeho samotného postavila Dora na nohy po Sherlockově domnělé smrti. Sice ani ona neumí dělat zázraky, ale přinejmenším kouzla jistě: „Já taky slečno Cotterová.“</p>
<p>„Hele, jestli už ode mě nic nepotřebujete, vrátím se za svou skupinou, máme toho ještě dost, co řešit.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zpátky na ulici vypadal Sherlock velice zamyšleně, chvíli kráčel mlčky směrem k Temži, až nakonec zastavil uprostřed chodníku s rukama sepnutýma ve své soustředěné póze a prázdným pohledem, který Johnovi signalizoval, že zapomněl na okolní svět.</p>
<p>Najednou sebou trhl: „Johne, najdi nám nejbližší vlak do Reigate! Dora všechny tyhle zatracené lidi zná a mně něco uniká!“</p>
<p>„Z Victoria Station anebo London Bridge?“ zeptal se věcně John, který už hledal v mobilu.</p>
<p>„Co pojede dřív!“</p>
<p>„A neměli bychom se předem ohlásit?“ napadlo ještě Johna.</p>
<p>„Ne!“ odsekl Sherlock ostře, tak doktor jen pokrčil rameny a našel jim spoj odjíždějící za dvacet minut ze stanice London Bridge. Vůči Doře si mohli takovou přepadovku dovolit.</p>
<p>Teprve když seděli naproti sobě ve vagónu příměstského vlaku na cestě do Surrey, Sherlock si povzdechl: „Vkládal jsem do rozhovoru s Hannah Cotterovou velké naděje. Byla to po všech stránkách slibná podezřelá, věděla o tom obraze i jeho speciálním významu, měla přístup do domu a přehled, kdy bude čistý vzduch. A, že je to sestra? Kolik rodinných hořkostí ti dva mohli před světem skrývat?</p>
<p>Zvažoval jsem dokonce možnost, že byla do Garetta Slatteryho sama zamilovaná a tohle provedla z jakési pokřivené žárlivosti. Mimochodem, v tom prvním jsem nebyl tak úplně vedle, jenže své city k bratrovy a starost o něj téměř jistě nepředstírala.“</p>
<p>„Takže sprostý materiální motiv vylučuješ?“ ujistil se John.</p>
<p>„O peníze v první řadě tu určitě nešlo, v bytě byla řada jiných věcí, které by stálo za to ukrást pro peníze.“</p>
<p>„A co třeba nějaký praštěný Slatteryho fanoušek nebo spíš fanynka? A ty ostatní věci sebrali jen, aby to nebylo moc okaté.“</p>
<p>„Fanoušek by sotva odolal tomu šatníku. Jistě by si odnesl nějaký ikonický oděv svého idolu a dost možná i některé fotografie ze zdí.</p>
<p>Tohle bylo osobní, zatraceně osobní – neříkám, že dotyčný se na tom nezkusí přiživit i finančně, bude-li příležitost, ale šlo o ten obraz. Pachatel musel vědět, že ta malba obsahuje popel a jak moc je pro Cottera důležitá. Ale ty ostatní ukradené věci mě stále matou. Kdyby ten člověk toužil našemu klientovi co nejvíc ublížit, mohl sebrat i řadu dalších upomínek na mrtvého, ne relativní triviality.“</p>
<p>„Takže musíme najít někoho, kdo má na Cottera pořádnou pifku?“</p>
<p>„Přesně tak, ale on sám v tomhle směru nic ani nenaznačil. Proto chci mluvit s Dorou, zná ho relativně dlouho a motala se kolem, když Slattery zemřel – možná ví o nějakých hořkostech ze strany Slatteryho rodiny nebo třeba ostatních členů té kapely, se kterými se nám náš klient nesvěřil. Bud mu to bylo trapné nebo si to nemusí dostatečně uvědomovat. Ale vsadím se, že Doře by nic podobného neušlo. A taky si s ní chci vyřídit ještě jednu věc. Je ti jasné, proč nás do toho zatáhla?“</p>
<p>„Myslíš krom slušné šance, že ten obraz najdem? Jo, ale nevidím na tom nic, proč bych na ní měl být naštvaný – na rozdíl od někoho.“ usmál se John</p>
<p>„Já nemám její samaritánský komplex, Johne!“ ohradil se dotčeně detektiv.</p>
<p>„Ne, ani trochu, proto jsi přece zasvětil svou kariéru nahánění zločinců!“ odpověděl mu John a snažil se u toho zachovat vážnou tvář.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dveře jim přišel otevřít Lawrence, tvářil se sice patřičně překvapeně, ale neodpustil si: „Zdar! Tak jak se zabydlujete v chomoutu, co?“</p>
<p>„Moc se neškleb, už se ti to taky krátí!“ vrátil mu to John.</p>
<p>„Nenastal doufám nějaký malér, že jste z ničeho nic tady?“</p>
<p>„Jen potřebujeme Doru.“ zahučel Sherlock a pak jemněji dodal: „Potřebuju s ní probrat věci, které se po telefonu nehodí.“</p>
<p>„Jasně, je v ateliéru!“ máchl Lance rukou a následoval je do západního křídla domu.</p>
<p>Sherlockovu sestřenici zastihli u malířského stojanu. S paletou v ruce energicky poskakovala kolem rodícího se obrazu a podupávala si do rytmu nějakého lehkého popíku, John si byl jistý, že to zná z rádia.</p>
<p>„Ahoj! Co vás ke mně přivádí už v půlce týdne?“ pozdravila je rozverně aniž přestala malovat.</p>
<p>„Co to prosím tě posloucháš?“ zeptal se Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Něco adekvátního mé náladě! Dělám obraz pro Flo.“</p>
<p>Florence byla, jak John dobře věděl, Dořina o třináct let mladší nevlastní sestra, která se letos v červenci také chystala vdávat.</p>
<p>„Měl jsem dojem, že spolu moc nevycházíte.“ zeptal se překvapeně.</p>
<p>„Já s ní nikdy žádný problém neměla, akorát ona se mnou a já čekala, až z toho vyroste. Amanda ani Lara tenhle komplex nikdy neměly, ono je celkem putna jestli jsi druhá, třetí nebo čtvrtá dcera. Ale Flo měla tu nevděčnou pozici nejstarší a současně druhorozené. Ale koncem února, když jste byli v Evropě, přijela mě navštívit i se svým snoubencem a osobně pozvat – evidentně podává ruku ke smíru a já ji ráda přijmu.“</p>
<p>„Co ta náhlá změna?“</p>
<p>„Ocitla se v mých botách, protože táta neschvaluje jejího nápadníka – ne, že by jí snad svatbu zatrhl, to neudělal ani mně, ale spokojený není.“</p>
<p>„A co mu vadí?“ zajímal se John</p>
<p>„No, já jsem si vzala o patnáct let staršího, zadluženého vdovce s dětmi ...“</p>
<p>„A teď si hodláš vzít dalšího týpka, co nemá ani floka a válečnýho kripla k tomu.“ ušklíbl se Lance, kterému to evidentně těžkou hlavu nedělalo.</p>
<p>„A co se vlastně váženému panu profesorovi nelíbí na dalším zeťákovi? Potkali jsme ho tu minulé Vánoce a pokud vím, je přiměřeně mladý, bez předchozích závazků a relativně zazobaný.“</p>
<p>„Jenže je to Ir jak poleno a táta Iry nemusí. Buď jim závidí, že se od britské koruny odtrhli už před dávnými časy ...“ ano, John byl varován, aby se s tím jinak milým pánem nepouštěl do hovorů o politice, protože Dořin otec byl vášnivým příznivcem skotského separatismu.</p>
<p>„ … nebo mu vadí, že jsou to většinou katolíci. Ale zkrátka je z nějakého iracionálního důvodu nemusí. Takže Florence se poprvé vzepřela roli tatínkovy hodné holčičky, protože toho svého Geralda miluje … ať přijde cokoliv!“ zanotovala Dora na závěr spolu s refrénem další písničky.</p>
<p>„No, my víme, že ty chováš k tomuhle národu značné sympatie a právě kvůli dvěma tvým irským oblíbencům jsme dnes tak narychlo tady.“ utnul to nezávazné tlachání Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Tak co byste potřebovali vědět?“</p>
<p>„Cotter už nám sdělil, jakou jadrnou slovní hříčkou sis získala jeho sympatie, ale co proboha zaujalo tebe na něm?“</p>
<p>„Působí dost obyčejně, bez jiskry. Až se jeden ptá, co na něm může kdokoli vidět? Co na něm mohl vidět kluk, kterýmu obdivovatelé obého pohlaví leží u nohou, že?“</p>
<p>„A co na něm viděla ženská, která sbírá zajímavé lidi?“</p>
<p>„Nebyl totiž od začátku takový. Aby bylo jasno, vždycky to byl tak trochu morous, ploužil se po chodbách se staženým obočím a rukama v kapsách. Ale zároveň to byl dříč – to zní ve světě kreativních umělců trochu jako urážka, ale tak to nemyslím. On talent má, ale nejpůsobivější na něm vždycky bylo to upřené odhodlání, beraní palice, se kterou za něčím šel. Vybudoval si svou firmu, dokázal získat zákazníky,ačkoliv to není žádný extrovertní bavič a mluvka. Ale zkrátka z něj vždycky čišelo takové přesvědčení, zaujetí pro věc, že s tím lidi získal.</p>
<p>Jen, co se týká kluků, tak si ze začátku nevěřil, dokud jsem ho trochu nepopíchla – najednou byl docela úspěšný i na tomhle poli a vždycky bylo skvěle poznat, že s někým zrovna randí, protože se najednou nemračil. Ovšem teprve vedle Garetta Slatteryho zářil jak stowattová žárovka!</p>
<p>Vzal ho na mou vernisáž někdy na jaře 2003, krátce po tom, co se poznali. Strašně se mi chtěl pochlubit, ne že sbalil celebritu, ale že konečně našel toho pravého. Jestli jsem to správně pochopila, jeho matka není úplně srovnaná s jeho homosexualitou, tak ve mně hledal jakousi autoritu, která mu Garetta schválí. Trochu praštěné, protože jsem jen o necelý rok starší, ale asi vyzařuju nějakou mateřskou auru či co – no tehdy jsem mateřstvím zrovna praskala ve švech, za čtvrt roku se měla narodit Iris.“</p>
<p>„A co Slattery? Mimochodem, mohla jsi mi říct, že to býval Fordův idol.“</p>
<p>„Proč? Odmítl bys ten případ? To snad ne.“</p>
<p>„Neprodělal bych takový šok, když jsem ho v Cotterově bytě poznal na fotkách.“</p>
<p>„Já narážím na připomínky toho, co měl Ford rád nebo nerad každou chvíli, tak se z toho pro jednou nezblázni. Krom toho pro mé sympatie ke Slatterymu to nebylo důležité, on byl Ford stejně víc zblázněný do jeho kolegy Raffertyho – měl slabost pro blonďáky, bohužel.“ dodala chmurně.</p>
<p>„Garett Slattery si zasloužil přízeň sám o sobě, byl opravdu talentovaný – což o těhle boybandových klucích zdaleka neplatí obecně. Většina zpívá v lepším případě průměrně, tančí jak po obrně a zachraňuje to jen sladkej ksichtík.</p>
<p>On byla taky velice pohledný: srdcovitý obličej, modré oči, plachý úsměv a když se smál fakt zeširoka, měl dolíčky ve tvářích, ale nespoléhal na to a možná si to ani dostatečně neuvědomoval.</p>
<p>A musel mít obrovský koule, protože se v době, kdy jeho kariéra zdánlivě závisela na přízni zaláskovaných puberťaček, udělal coming out. Ne, že by se k homosexualitě před ním nikdo nepřiznal, ale to byli vesměs umělci o kterých se to beztak tušilo, působili v žánrech, kde na tom tolik nesešlo a byli dost etablovaní, aby odliv části fanoušků ustáli – třeba takový Halford se k tomu dokopal až po pětadvaceti letech kariéry. Slattery byl ve své kategorii první a na hodně dlouho jediný, ale řekla bych, že se mu muselo strašlivě ulevit.</p>
<p>Tohle měl Tony o dost jednodušší, jeho rodina možná moc chápavá nebyla, ale na UAL panovala už těch patnáct, dvacet let zpátky jiná atmosféra a být gay tam bylo docela normální.</p>
<p>Rekla bych, že k sobě perfektně pasovali, doplňovali se. Navzdory vší slávě mi Garett připadal vždycky trochu nejistý, ale vedle Tonyho rozkvetl z nesmělého kluka v zatraceně žhavého chlapa a Anthony? Jak už jsem řekla, zářil jak sluníčko.“</p>
<p>„Co víš o jejich rodinném zázemí? Už víme, že Cotterovi nebyli ze synovy orientace moc nadšení.“</p>
<p>„Slatteryovi to ze začátku taky museli rozdýchat, přeci jen to jsou všichni katolíci, ale taky jsou velice rodinně založení a nakonec usoudili, že je důležitější, pokud je jejich syn šťastný. V době, kdy mi Tony Garetta představil, už spolu zas mluvili a přinejmenším sourozenci – měl čtyři, se k němu vždycky hlásili.</p>
<p>Na jejich svatbě byla Slatteryovic rodina kompletní, dokonce dorazili dva členové Sheriffstreet Boys. Tony tam měl akorát sestru.“</p>
<p>„A tebe!“ dodal Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Jo. Tím mě kluci trochu dostali. Nejdřív jsem myslela, že jde jen o to, abych na tu svatbu doručila obraz a teprve se zpožděním mi došlo, že jsme s Bertem naprosto regulérně pozvaní.</p>
<p>Hele, když tě pozve známej, kterej jinak pozval dalších dvě stě lidí, bereš to jinak, než když tě tam chce někdo, kdo jich pozval jen dvacet. Chcete vidět fotky? Dostali jsme sadu oficiálních snímků.“</p>
<p>Odložila paletu, svlékla se ze staré košile, ve které malovala a vedla je ven z ateliéru. Na chodbě se ještě omluvila, že si umyje ruce a zmizela do koupelny.</p>
<p>„Já tady asi nikdy nevyjdu z údivu, co?“ vypravil ze sebe John: „Dora osobně zná půlku Sheriffstreet Boys, chodí jim na svatby a přijde jí to natolik normální, že se do dnes nezmínila?“</p>
<p>„U Mycrofta by tě jistě nepřekvapilo, že si tyká s prezidentem nějaké obskurní zemičky na opačném konci světa, stejně jako, že má soukromé číslo současného šéfa CIA. A tohle je Dora, ona sbírá zajímavé lidi – ne nutně slavné, ale něčím výjimečné, což se občas nevylučuje s mediální provařeností – u výkonných umělců obzvlášť. Ale protože to nedělá z prestižních důvodů, nepotřebuje o tom vykládat u čaje.“</p>
<p>„Ale vám dvěma to u čaje klidně povykládám. Jdem do pracovny!“ vybafla ne ně Dora z koupelny.</p>
<p>Když procházeli obývákem, zahlédl je Archie a museli slíbit, že už zůstanou do rána, což rádi odkývali.</p>
<p>V pracovně pak Dora zapnula počítač: „Papírovou verzi mám samozřejmě taky, ale tady to najdu rychleji. Všechno důležitý archivuju i v digitální podobě.“</p>
<p>Chvíli procházela adresáře, až nakonec našla ten pravý: svatební skupinka, novomanželé, novomanželé se svědky, s rodiči a několik dalších kombinací. Na jednom snímku byli Anthony a Garett zachyceni spolu s Dorou a jejím prvním manželem, kteří před nimi drželi obraz – krásný dvojportrét obou mladých mužů.“</p>
<p>Dora párkrát klikla: „A tady je detail samotného obrazu. Fotím si prakticky všechno, co namaluju.“</p>
<p>Ta podoba byla perfektní, co víc, ona dokázala zachytit štěstí v jejich tvářích. Ale kdyby John předtím neviděl svatební sérii, nevěřil by, že jedním z portrétovaných je Anthony Cotter a konečně plně docenil, co to znamená zářit štěstím. Nakonec se uchechtl – žárovka a srdíčko, kdyby jim chtěl někdo vytvořit karikatury, dopadlo by to takhle.</p>
<p>„Jak vlastně Slattery zemřel? Google je plný senzačně nadepsaných článků a mě se nechtělo je procházet a filtrovat z nich použitelná fakta.“ vrátil Sherlock pozornost zpátky k faktům.</p>
<p>„Ztráta času, napsali spoustu kravin. Já to mám z první ruky a není na tom nic senzačního – otok plic jako následek nediagnostikované srdeční vady ...“</p>
<p>„ … nejpravděpodobněji levostranné selhání srdce.“ dořekl John: „To nebylo zas tak těžké. Když vezmu v potaz, že to byl na první pohled zdravý, mladý člověk a vyloučím všechny „senzační“ možnosti, tak mi vychází tohle.</p>
<p>Jako doktor jsem pár podobných případů sám viděl – první dokonce ještě na škole, byl to spolužák. A o něco později zkolaboval jeden mladý poručík během cvičení, těmhle dvěma dokonce ještě nebylo ani třicet.“</p>
<p>„Zavolala mi tenkrát Tonyho sestra Hannah, protože byla absolutně vyděšená a já byla první, na koho si vzpomněla. Vybavila si, že mám s náhlou smrtí už své zkušenosti a to ani nevěděla všechno.</p>
<p>Bylo asi půl sedmé v sobotu ráno – měla kliku, že jsem zrovna nocovala v Londýně, tak jsem mohla být za 20 minut u nich. V bytě už byli zdravotníci a policie a měli trochu problém, protože Tony seděl na gauči, držel Garetta za ruku a odmítal se hnout z místa. Vypadal, že ani moc nevnímá, co se kolem děje.</p>
<p>Podařilo se mi ho přesvědčit, aby se zvedl a ostatní mohli dělat svou práci a vymámila na přítomném doktorovi nějaké léky na uklidnění.</p>
<p>Tony byl absolutně nepoužitelný, jakmile všichni odešli zvracel a sotva do sebe dostal sklenici vody, aby zapil ty prášky. Na výslech byl schopný jít teprve následující den a stejně pochybuju, že z něj vypáčili něco smysluplného.</p>
<p>A skoro okamžitě se vyrojily spekulace, že noc před tím ti dva ukrutně pařili, zaručené zprávy o mnohahodinové tahu po všech možných barech, o orgiích a o neznámé dívce, kterou si odvedli domů – tím ten idiotský novinář nejspíš myslel Hannah. Prostě variace na klasické téma sex, drogy a rokenrol.</p>
<p>Když za tři dny na to vydal koroner verdikt, že šlo o přirozenou smrt, myslela jsem, že se to postupně uklidní, ale jedna hnusná čubka z Daily Mail vydala vzápětí článek, že na smrti zdravého třicátníka nemůže být nic přirozeného. Ten článek byl homofóbní odpad, plný temných narážek. Mimo jiné tak napůl naznačoval, že Tony buď Garettovi něco udělal nebo se provinil neposkytnutím pomoci a úplně bez souvislosti celou záležitost přirovnával k jiným nedávným úmrtím celebrit.</p>
<p>Napsala jsem Daily Mail ostrou stížnost a budiž mi útěchou, že jsem nebyla ani zdaleka jediná, pár inzerentů dokonce nechalo ze stránek s tímhle článkem odstranit svoje reklamy a nakonec ho z webovek stáhl sám Daily Mail, ale samozřejmě, že se toho někteří chytily a Tonyho duševnímu stavu to neprospělo ani trochu.</p>
<p>Naháněli ho, kdykoli vylezl na ulici, aby jim řekl, co se tu noc odehrálo – několikery noviny mu dokonce nabídly peníze, když jim na tohle téma poskytne exkluzivní rozhovor. Tyhle návrhy samozřejmě ignoroval, ale pokud vím, nemluvil o té noci s nikým, krom policie, která se nedala odbýt.</p>
<p>Neřekl nic mně ani své sestře, nikomu – tím nenaznačuju, že má důvod mlčet, spíš, že je to pro něj kolosální trauma.“</p>
<p>„Ani se mu moc nedivím.“ poznamenal John.</p>
<p>„Myslím, že dokonce ani my čtyři si nedokážeme představit, jak moc zlý to pro něj je. Naši předci se se smrtí vyrovnávali podstatně líp, potkávali ji denně. Ale dnes?</p>
<p>Hele, ty jsi bývalý voják Lanci, ty taky Johne a doktor k tomu, ty Sherlocku vyšetřuješ vraždy a já? Já jsem výjimka ze všech pravidel protože na civila s mírumilovným povoláním jsem viděla mrtvých až dost.</p>
<p>Ale průměrný Brit vidí nanejvýš tak svou babičku a to často až před pohřbem, kdy jí dali do pořádku funebráci.</p>
<p>Jsem si dost jistá, že Tony nikdy dřív žádnou mrtvolu neviděl a ta první je právě jeho manžel, jeho celý svět! A ty okolnosti navrch! Nic ho na to nepřipravilo, nic ho nevarovalo, Garett se zdál perfektně zdravý. To zkrátka muselo být příšerný! A to říkám jako někdo, jehož blízcí sešli ze světa většinou násilným způsobem.“</p>
<p>„Vyčítal mu to někdo? Pokud se spekulovalo o neposkytnutí pomoci, mohl se toho někdo chytit – třeba Slatteryho rodina? Přátelé?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Na jeho facebookovém profilu se nějaké nadávky a výhrůžky objevily, ne zrovna málo, řekněme tak půl na půl s projevy účasti. K tomu nějaké obecně homofóbní kydy. Ale ze strany Slatterových nic, ti se k němu chovali velice vstřícně, co jsem měla možnost vidět. A všichni kluci ze Sheriffstreet Boys přijeli hned na druhý, třetí den, aby Tonyho morálně podpořili. Pozrušovali svůj program a zůstali několik následujících dnů, což jsem ocenila, protože jinak bych si netroufla pustit Tonyho z očí. Ta jeho sestra se sice snažila, ale sama byla s nervama na dně.“</p>
<p>„Měl sebevražedné sklony?“ nadhodil Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ani na to neměl energii, potřeboval, aby mu někdo připomněl, že má vstát z postele, jíst, … byl na něj příšerný pohled.</p>
<p>Jsou lidi, co se zhroutí pětkrát do týdne, takže to člověka už ani nevzrušuje, ale když se začne hroutit skála, je to vždycky pohroma.</p>
<p>Proto jsem vzala sebou na pohřeb i Steve. Jednak to byla taky Garettova fanynka - trávila tu zrovna víkend, když mi přijeli pózovat na ten svatební dvojportrét a když uviděla Garetta sedět v našem obýváku, dostala menší záchvat fangirlingu. Zrudla a utekla na zahradu, kde skákala a ječela, než se trochu uklidnila.“ usmála se Dora při té vzpomínce a pokračovala:„A taky jsem v předtuše maléru chtěla mít někoho k ruce.“</p>
<p>„Nějaký incident, který by nás mohl zajímat?“</p>
<p>„Pokud nepočítáš Tonyho panickou ataku, tak ne. Tohle nebyl pohřeb, na jaký všichni přijdou jen ze slušnosti, bylo to vážně hodně emocionální. A těch lidí na ulici!“</p>
<p>„Počkej, počkej, jakou panickou ataku? Kdy? Kde?“</p>
<p>„Naštěstí ne na veřejnosti, před objektivy kamer a spoustou smutečních hostů. Kostel ještě zvládnul, sesypal se až na samý závěr v krematoriu. Nejspíš s vědomím, že tohle je definitivní rozloučení.</p>
<p>Ale to byl privátní obřad jen pro rodinu. Skoro se divím, jak jsem se tam ocitla já, ale nejspíš všichni chápali, že dělám Tonymu garde.</p>
<p>Jak se zatáhla opona, začal lapat po dechu, tak jsem ho vyvedla ven na vzduch, kde jsme ho posadili na nějakou lavičku a já zkusila pár triků, aby přestal hyperventilovat.“</p>
<p>„Rekla jsi „my“, tím myslíš sebe a Steve nebo Hannah?“</p>
<p>„Pomohli s ním Dave Flint a jeden z Garettových bratrů, myslím, že Andy. A nevím, jestli je to důležité, ale pár zvědavců si nás od plotu natáčelo na mobil – později jsem to video našla na YouTube. Na tu dálku šlo sotva rozeznat, kdo je kdo a už vůbec nešlo slyšet, co říkáme. Ten, kdo to zveřejnil, napsal velice uctivý popisek, že rodina utěšuje Tonyho a trochu mě uklidnilo, že mě nedovedl zařadit, jsem zkrátka neznámá žena.“</p>
<p>„Ty záběry bych rád viděl.“</p>
<p>„Když myslíš, že je to důležité, tak to video najdu a pošlu ti odkaz.“</p>
<p>„Dobře a teď konečně ten ztracený obraz. Co nám můžeš říct k němu?“</p>
<p>„Hm, moment.“ Dora se sklonila zpátky ke svému počítači: „Tohle je on, ten zatracený obraz!“</p>
<p>John nejdřív myslel, že se přeslechl, protože i z pouhé fotografie bylo vidět, jak úžasná je to práce. A přesto Dora řekla „ zatracený“.</p>
<p>„Měla jsem tu zakázku odmítnout, nějak šetrně, ale měla jsem s tím Tonyho Cottera poslat k čertu.“</p>
<p>„Proč? Nemohla jsi přece vědět, že se stane tohle.“ zeptal se John a Sherlock pokračoval: „A kdyby ti vadilo to použití popela, odmítla bys bez rozmýšlení.“</p>
<p>„Jasně, že jsem nemohla předvídat, že ten obraz ukradnou a taky nemám problém s tím, že by mi to třeba nepřipadalo dost pietní, ale že to není dobrý nápad, to jsem mohla tušit už tenkrát.“</p>
<p>„To znamená přesně kdy?“</p>
<p>„Počkej, Garett zemřel v říjnu, v lednu následujícího roku jste se vy dva sestěhovali a na první návštěvě jsi tu byl začátkem dubna, takže to muselo být krátce po tom, protože v květnu jsi byl pryč a tady Sherlock u mě strávil mizerně naložený několik víkendů po sobě. Takže jo, malovala jsem to v druhé půli dubna 2010, téměř před čtyřmi roky.“</p>
<p>„A co tedy od začátku vzbuzovalo tvé pochyby?“</p>
<p>„Nebyla jsem si jistá, že zrovna jemu to pomůže. Když přijde na poslední věci člověka, jsem pro spoustu lidí asi překvapivě velký tradicionalista. Mám pocit, že naši předci v tomhle ohledu věděli, co dělají, že všechny ty rituály zakončené pohřbem do země člověku pomáhali vyrovnat se se ztrátou.</p>
<p>Na druhou stranu, jsem poslední, kdo by si dovolil druhým něco zakazovat nebo nařizovat, když přijde na tak citlivou a osobní otázku, jakou je pohřeb. Je důležité, moct si vybrat, co odpovídá něčím představám a duchovním potřebám. Ale občas se stane, že si někdo vybere způsob, který pro něj vlastně moc dobrý není.</p>
<p>Pro Tonyho to byla příšerná rána, tím spíš, že Garett umřel naprosto nečekaně, nebyl nemocný,deprimovaný, závislý, nic … o to těžší bylo přijmout fakt, že je vážně mrtvý. Tony to podle mě dodnes neudělal a ten portrét mu pomáhal pěstovat iluzi, že je Gatty stále s ním. Ono by to dopadlo stejně, i kdyby si Slatteryovic rodina nevyžádala ten popel, jen by měl Tony v obýváku místo obrazu urnu.</p>
<p>On je na tom už čtyři roky v podstatě stejně, funguje setrvačností a nemá žádný cíl. My heteráci máme výhodu, že obvykle míváme děti. Není to všespasitelné, ale hodně to pomáhá jít zase kupředu. On má akorát sestru a svou práci. Jenže Hannah už na něm přestala být existenčně závislá, dokonce si na vlastních nohou vede víc než dobře, takže by Tonyho mohla přepadnout zcestná myšlenka, že se bez něj sestra obejde. A ani ponoření do práce nevydrží jednomu věčně. Docela se o něj bojím.“</p>
<p>„Takže tohle by pro něj mohla být, jak se říká, poslední kapka?“ zeptal se John.</p>
<p>„Možná poslední kapka, možná impuls, aby se konečně vzpamatoval!“</p>
<p>„V každém případě díky za informace Doro, rozhodně máme o čem přemýšlet.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na zbytek večera nechali případ na pokoji a věnovali se mládeži, která je vždycky ráda viděla. Když si vědátorská trojka Archie, Gabe a Iris ukradla Sherlocka pro sebe, přisedl si John s plechovkou piva k Lancovi. Jakmile probrali poslední zápas Manchesteru United proti Arsenalu, nadhodil Lawrence: „Tak mi začíná toho Cottera být líto.“</p>
<p>„Začíná?“</p>
<p>„No, jo, on tu byl na návštěvě, někdy loni během léta. Přijel ukecat Doru k účasti na nějaké charitě pro děti. To jsem o něm věděl jen tolik, že je to bývalý spolužák. Co jsem ale poznal bezpečně, že se mu vůbec nelíbím.</p>
<p>Dnes mě poprvé napadlo, že to vůbec nebylo míněno osobně. Nemá mě rád, protože jsem důkaz toho, co Dora zvládla a on ne. Jenže vězí ve vlastní mizérii tak hluboko, že si neuvědomuje, že problém je na jeho straně. On by nový vztah nezvládl, ani kdyby to nakrásně chtěl zkusit. Nikdo nový by konkurenci Garetta Slatteryho neobstál.“</p>
<p>„Takže ty netrpíš pocitem, že soupeříš s duchy?“</p>
<p>„Ne, protože to ani nezkouším, je to blbost. Věděl jsem, že Dora není nepopsanej list, a že musím vzít celý balení se vším všudy.</p>
<p>Robert Argylle je otec jejích dětí, nemůžeme začít předstírat, že nikdy neexistoval. Ale taky nikdy jsem od ní neslyšel: „Robert by na tvém místě udělal to a nebo tamto.“ nebo „Tohle uměl Robert líp.“</p>
<p>Taky by mě třeba nenapadlo chtít, aby vyhodila jeho portrét z ateliéru, ačkoliv bych to možná nebral tak lehce, kdyby taky obsahoval jeho popel – naštěstí je u nás tahle možnost ze hry. Ostatně ty se taky přespříliš nestresuješ Sherlockovou minulostí.“</p>
<p>„Máš pravdu, i já jsem přijal celý balík se vším všudy. Ale trochu Doru podezírám, že doufá, že právě takový balík máme udělat z Anthonyho Cottera – připravený k dalšímu odeslání. A bojím se, že v tomhle bodě nás krapet přeceňuje.“</p>
<p>„Jeden to se zodpovědností za druhý nemůže přehánět. Zavázali jste se najít obraz, cokoliv dalšího je jen příjemnej, ale smluvně nevymáhatelnej bonus.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tu noc spal John mimořádně špatně. Nejen, že se mu honily hlavou tisíce otázek ohledně případu, ale jedna myšlenka mu obzvlášť nedopřávala klid.</p>
<p>Bylo to absurdní, vždyť už přece Sherlockovu smrt de facto zažil. Taky jako doktor a voják viděl umřít už řadu lidí a někde v hloubi duše si dokázal připustit možnost, že při své práci se se Sherlockem nemusejí dožít důchodu. Přesto se už po páté za noc vzbudil a v chabém měsíčním světle kontroloval, za jeho manžel dýchá a snažil se zjistit, jestli mu třeba nemodrají rty či nejeví jiné známky obtíží.</p>
<p>Až tenhle případ budou mít z krku, dokope Sherlocka na důkladné zdravotní vyšetření vyšetření, aby zas mohl klidně spát.</p>
<p>Když někdy nad ránem prováděl svou poslední zoufalou kontrolu, Sherlock otevřel oči. Zdálo se, že také moc klidně nespal.</p>
<p>Chvíli si Johna unaveně měřil a pak řekl: „Jestli mě chceš přinutit k návštěvě kardiologa, tak jen pod podmínkou, že jí absolvuješ taky.“</p>
<p>„Souhlasím, ať máme oba klid! Asi zbytečná otázka, ale jak jsi poznal, na co myslím?“</p>
<p>„Protože se mi honí hlavou to samé. Když se tehdy Dora se vrátila z Irska, tak se obratem objednala k jednomu specialistovi z Harley Street, čímž mě docela vyplašila, než jsem vydedukoval, že je to jen preventivní panika.</p>
<p>Dnes, se znalostí všech souvislostí, se jí ani nedivím. Tehdy na ní, jen na ní samotné, záviselo strašně moc věcí, včetně mně.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snídani odbyli dost rychle, aby stihli ranní vlak zpátky do Londýna. Teprve v něm začal Sherlock rozebírat různé možnosti.</p>
<p>„Stále přemýšlím o tom hanlivém článku z Daily Mail. Doufám, že půjde ještě sehnat jeho plné znění.“</p>
<p>„Co s tím můžou mít výblitky nějaké senzacechtivé homofobní krávy společného?“</p>
<p>„Jak se říká, není šprochu, aby na něm nebylo pravdy trochu.“ poznamenal detektiv kysele.</p>
<p>„Ty si vážně myslíš, že náš klient svému manželovi opravdu ublížil? Uznávám, že jsem sentimentální idiot, na kterého mohl hrát divadýlko, ale nevěřím, že by ošálil Doru.“</p>
<p>Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Naopak Johne, jsi velice kompetentní posoudit míru Cotterova zármutku. A ne, vůbec jsem neuvažoval, že by snad svého manžela zabil. Ovšem při aplikování zmíněného úsloví si to klidně někdo může myslet. Přinejmenším to neposkytnutí pomoci zní realisticky. Pokud se v tisku spekulovalo o divokém tahu, plném alkoholu, jednoho napadlou různé možnosti. A Cotter sám se k průběhu té noci nikdy veřejně nevyjádřil, což může všelijakým temným spekulacím jen nahrávat.“</p>
<p>„No dobře, tak si někdo myslí, že je náš klient nějakým způsobem vinen. Co s tím má ale společného ten obraz?“</p>
<p>„Za téhle situace jsou ve hře tři možnosti a klidně mohou platit současně. Vzhledem k tomu, že ten obraz obsahuje Slatteryho popel, tak tím chce pachatel Cottera potrestat, ublížit mu, dát mu najevo, že si svého manžela nezaslouží. S tím může souviset pachatelův pocit, že to on sám je naopak hoden takovou památku vlastnit.“</p>
<p>„A ta třetí možnost?“</p>
<p>„Pokud ten neznámý skutečně věří, že se Cotter na smrti Slatteryho nějak podílel, může tímhle způsobem k věci znovu přitáhnout pozornost.</p>
<p>Obyčejnou loupež, při které byl obraz odnesen jen náhodou jako součást kořisti, jsem vyloučil už na začátku a zištný cíl v podobě vydírání, tak jak ho nadhodila Tannerová, už se také nezdá moc pravděpodobný – to už by Cotter dávno obdržel požadavky.“</p>
<p>„Jen dvě věci mě stále matou. Ty ostatní ukradené věci neměly pro Cottera žádnou emocionální hodnotu, čekal bych, že zloděj v takovém případě sebere i jiné památky na Slatteryho.“</p>
<p>„Třeba nevěděl, co má z tohohle hlediska opravdu cenu, ten obraz byl jasný jak facka, ale kdo se má vyznat v nějakých tretkách a prstenech?“</p>
<p>„K téhle námitce se ještě vrátím Johne, ale teď druhá věc. Proč až teď? Slattery je mrtvý zhruba čtyři a půl roku, obraz visí u Cottera doma necelé čtyři. Co se v poslední době asi stalo, že to pohnulo pachatele k akci?“</p>
<p>„Chápu, ale co dál? Slattery měl tisíce fanoušků, jak chceš mezi nimi najít toho jednoho, který uvěřil v Cotterovu vinu a rozhodl se ho potrestat?“</p>
<p>„Tohle sotva mohl být řadový fanoušek. Pochybuju, že mnoho lidí vědělo o existenci toho portrétu – jistě sis všiml, ostatně náš klient to sám zmínil, že k němu v posledních letech chodí minimum návštěv.</p>
<p>A i mezi těmi, kdo tam ten obraz viděli, kolik lidí asi mohlo tušit, že je to víc než jen obyčejná malba?“</p>
<p>„Hannah?“ nadhodil nešťastně John, kterému se slečnu Cotterovou vážně nechtělo podezírat z takového podrazu na bratrovi.</p>
<p>„Ano pořád se vracíme k ní. Tohle věděla, měla do bytu přístup a skvěle se tam vyznala, jenže opravdu nemám důvod pochybovat o její loajalitě. Ale přemýšlel jsem o té její taneční skupině.“</p>
<p>„Máš pravdu, přiznala, že někteří z nich mají záznam. Sice výslovně zmínila jen krádeže aut pro zábavu, ale to neznamená, že toho nebylo víc. Ale … že by jí takhle zradili? Dala jim druhou šanci!“</p>
<p>„Inu, tady existují zase dvě možnosti. Třeba některý z nich není dost loajální, aby si nechtěl přivydělat bokem a nevyzvonil nějakému zvídavému uchu, co před ním Hannah, coby kamarádem řekla. Klidně se mohl stejnou osobou nechat najmout k samotné krádeži.</p>
<p>A pak je tu varianta, která tvé romantické duši jistě bude lahodit více. Hannah nám přece řekla, že Slattery jim výrazně pomohl v začátcích kariéry – vybral si Ginger Troublemakers do klipu, přesvědčil své kolegy, aby je vzali na turné, dost možná skupinu doporučil i jiným umělcům.</p>
<p>Cotter je možná bratr jejich šéfky, ale Slattery byl jejich dobrodinec, kterému se cítí být zavázáni. A pokud ty novinářské plky nasadily některému tanečníkovi brouka do hlavy …</p>
<p>Myslím, že ty „zrzavé potížisty“ bychom si měli pořádně proklepnout.“</p>
<p>„Takže to je náš dnešní program?“</p>
<p>„Ano, zjistím, co všechno mají za vroubky a pak si s nimi postupně promluvíme.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Z nádraží Victoria to vzali rovnou na Scotland Yard, kde zastihli nevrlého a napjatého Grega Lestrada.</p>
<p>„Než se mně zeptáte, tak pořád nic!“ řekl jim místo pozdravu a pak smířlivě dodal: „Ale vyřídím Molly, že jí pozdravujete.“</p>
<p>Myšlenky inspektorky Tannerové se zřejmě ubíraly podobnými cestami, jako ty jejich, protože příslušné materiály vytáhla ze zásuvky svého pracovního stolu.<br/>„To víte, že jsem si je proklepla. Paul Rudd seděl za krádeže aut – z frajeřiny, vybíral si luxusní značky, projel se a pak je nechal někde stát. Gwen Parksová má na krku kapesní krádeže, pokud jsem pochopila, dělala to pod vlivem svého tehdejšího přítele a skoro hned jí chytili. Další dva jsou v podmínce za řízení pod vlivem návykových látek, ale Vincent Lynch je zajímavý! Má na triku vloupačky, dokonce patřil k jednomu specializovanému gangu. Byl tehdy ještě nezletilý, tak nedostal nijak vysoký trest a od té doby seká latinu.</p>
<p>Jenže, abych vám ušetřila práci, všichni mají alibi! A potvrzují si ho navzájem. V časovém úseku, kdy se krádež mohla odehrát všichni společně trénovali nové vystoupení.</p>
<p>Víte, vůbec bych se nedivila, kdyby se jeden z nich ukázal jako nevděčník a zneužil informace, které měl od Hannah Cotterové, bez ohledu na zbytek skupiny, ale aby se všichni spikli? Tomu se mi nějak nechce věřit.“</p>
<p>Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Někde se stala chyba. Jak to, že zloděje nikdo neviděl? Ten obraz se nedal strčit do tašky, jako zbytek těch věcí, někdo musel něco vidět!“</p>
<p>„Taky jsme se tomu divili. Dokonce jsme prověřovali i možnost, že Cotterová celou tu loupež jen narafičila a sama vylomila zámek, když odcházela. Jenže jí zahlédl soused, pozdravili se - na zádech měla batůžek, určitě nevlekla žádné plátno v rámu - zamkla a pak odešla. Z domu jela rovnou na letiště, nemáme důvod tomu nevěřit, měla lístek z tamního parkoviště z časem příjezdu.“</p>
<p>„Takže co? Přece ten obraz není pořád někde v bytě?“ prohlásil frustrovaně John.</p>
<p>Tannerová se po něm nadějně podívala, ale Sherlock lehce zavrtěl hlavou.</p>
<p>„V každém případě, ta partička tanečníků je naše nejslibnější stopa. Buď v tom jednou všichni společně a z nějakého důvodu se obrátili proti Cotterovým nebo jsou v tom oni sami sice nevinně, ale pustili si hubu na špacír před někým ze svojí minulosti. Všechny proklepnout je teď náš hlavní plán.“ uzavřela to Tannerová</p>
<p>Detektivní duo jí poděkovalo za informace a vyporoučeli se z její kanceláře.</p>
<p>„Inu, tohle bylo zajímavé Johne! Tannerová sice nechápe, proč by se celá parta smluvila proti Cotterovým, ale nijak to neodporuje mé teorii. Protože pokud mám pravdu, pak se nespikli vůči Hannah, ale jen proti jejímu bratrovi.“</p>
<p>„Myslíš, že by opravdu uvěřili nějakému článku v bulváru víc než Hannah? Ona to má z první ruky a pochybuju, že by vyprávěla cokoliv, co by jejího bratra poškodilo.“</p>
<p>„Budeme si s ní ještě muset promluvit, ale otázka zní, co ona sama vlastně viděla? Z jedné Dořiny poznámky se dá odvodit, že u nálezu těla přímo nebyla – Dora výslovně řekla, že Cotter o tom nemluvil s nikým mimo policie, sestru nevyjímaje.</p>
<p>Třeba se některá její poznámka dala špatně vyložit a zdánlivě podporovala bulvární verzi. A nebo, tohle musíme připustit Johne, Cotter skutečně nějaký podíl na věci má – pochybuju, že záměrně, ale třeba v panice nebo ze strachu jednal nějak nepatřičně. Třeba byl opravdu pod obraz opilý? To že Slatteryho toxikologie nepřinesla nic senzačního neznamená, že jeho manžel na tom nebyl hůř.“</p>
<p>John se otřepal, tohle byly opravdu škaredé představy. Jenže jakmile je Sherlock vyslovil, nedaly se jen tak zahnat. A pak ho napadla další věc, skoro se bál jí domyslet. Zůstala by v takovém případě Hannah loajální k bratrovi nebo to naopak byla ona, kdo vymyslel tuhle pomstu za člověka, který jí umožnil nový start.</p>
<p>„Ale nesmíme se nechat unést Johne. Zatím je to pouze teorie, ačkoliv velice slibná. Nejdřív pro ní musíme získat nějaké důkazy nebo jí pustit k vodě.“</p>
<p>Vyšli z budovy Scotland Yardu a chtěli po nábřeží dojít k nejbližšímu mostu, když je dohnaly dvě notoricky povědomé siluety. Nebylo třeba znát konkrétní osoby, abyste poznali, že je to zuřivý reportér s fotografem v patách.</p>
<p>„Tamhle jsou, honem za nimi!“</p>
<p>Sherlock s Johnem přidali do kroku, ale dvojice je dohonila a novinář nacpal detektivovi mikrofon téměř do obličeje: „Je pravdy, že vyšetřujete krádež portrétu Garetta Slatteryho?“</p>
<p>„Bez komentáře!“</p>
<p>„Prý si tu krádež objednal sám Anthony Cotter!“</p>
<p>„Bez komentáře!“</p>
<p>„Souvisí ta krádež nějak se Slatteryho záhadnou smrtí?“</p>
<p>„Jděte do hajzlu!“ neudržel se tentokrát John a Sherlock mezitím mávl na taxi. Původně chtěli na Waterloo Road dojít pěšky, ale takhle ty vlezlé novináře setřesou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - Žhavé zprávy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V tanečním studiu zastihli kompletní sestavu včetně Hannah. Ta se automaticky zvedla ze své stoličky, aby jim vynadala: „To neumíte klepat! A navíc je na dveřích cedulka Neruš ...“ zmlkla uprostřed věty: „Aha, to jste vy dva! Máte něco nového? A stejně jste se mohli ohlásit.“</p>
<p>„Dobrý den vespolek!“ pozdravil s přehnanou zdvořilosti Sherlock a pokračoval: „Jednu novinku opravdu máme. Novináři už o té krádeži vědí – od nás ne, ale jeden reportér nás naháněl, s vlezlými dotazy, když jsme před chvílí opouštěli Scotland Yard. Očekávám, že vašeho bratra tuplem nenechají na pokoji.“</p>
<p>„Och, k čertu!“ Hannah se chytila za ústa a strašlivě zbledla.</p>
<p>„Proboha, Tony … lidi, … já musím ...“</p>
<p>„V pořádku Hanny, bež za ním. On tě teď potřebuje.“ řekl jí vysoký, kudrnatý tanečník a ostatní přikývli.</p>
<p>Hannah Cotterová ve spěchu popadla kabelku, sundala z háčku na zdi trenčkot a vyběhla ze studia, jako by jí za patami hořelo.</p>
<p>Sedm tanečníků Johna se Sherlockem obklopilo s nepřátelskými výrazy. Doktora to trochu znepokojilo.</p>
<p>„Jestli s tím máte něco společnýho vy vlezlej fízle ...“ zavrčela dívka s dredy a tetováním na předloktí.</p>
<p>Sherlock neztratil hlavu a pomalu, postupně se podíval všem členům skupiny do očí: „Já? Nesnáším, když se mi tihle mediální supi pletou pod nohy, takže onen únik shledávám nesmírně nekonvenujícím.“</p>
<p>Postoje celé skupiny se nepatrně uvolnily a John se rozhodl navázat: „Takže teď potřebujeme celou záležitost rozmotat co nejrychleji. A vy nám určitě rádi pomůžete, že?“</p>
<p>„Ale my nic nevíme.“ odpověděla drobná tanečnice s copem.</p>
<p>„To s dovolením posoudím já.“ oponoval Sherlock: „Vím, že jste v době krádeže byli všichni tady a Hannah na cestě do Dublinu. Hledám motiv a s tím byste i nápomocní být mohli.“</p>
<p>„Myslíte, jestli třeba Tonymu někdo nevyhrožoval nebo tak? Těsně po Garettově smrti se objevily nějaký nadávky, ale to už je dávno. Hanny by se určitě zmínila, dělá si o bráchu děsný starosti.“ promluvil zas ten kudrnatý.</p>
<p>„Jaké nadávky?“</p>
<p>„Tak obecně, víte přece co napsala ta pyzda z Daily Mail. Tenkrát pár debilů napsalo na Tonyho profil nějaký hnusárny, jako že si buzny nic lepšího nezasloužej, ať chcípne taky a nějaký sprosťárny navrch.</p>
<p>Hanny takový příspěvky většinou smazala dřív, než si je stačil přečíst.“</p>
<p>„Nějaké reakce na tu narážku z Daily Mail, že možná pan Cotter svému manželovi ublížil?“</p>
<p>„Vy tomu snad věříte? To je úplně švihlý!“</p>
<p>„Není podstatné, čemu věřím já, ale co si mohl někdo přebrat z novin.“</p>
<p>„Tohle snad nikdo nemoh brát vážně. Tony by Garettovi nezkřivil ani vlas na hlavě.“ prohlásil mladík, který doposud mlčel. Menší, svalnatý s vyholenou hlavou, kterého pouze obočí a pihovatá tvář usvědčovaly, že je taky zrzavý.</p>
<p>„Nikdo, kdo Gattyho poznal, by mu nemohl ublížit. Byl strašně hodnej!“ řekla dredovatá dívka: „Když sem poprvé přišel, se všema si podával ruku, jako by vůbec nebyl hvězda mezi nýmandama. Mysleli jsme, že je takovej kvůli Tonymu a Hanny, ale když jsme s ním pak dělali, ve studiu, na šňůře se Sheriffstreet Boys – vždycky všechny zdravil, za všecko poděkoval, furt ptal se jestli nezdržuje, nepřekáží.</p>
<p>Když se s Tonym tady občas stavili, vždycky přines krabičku nějakejch dobrot – za párkrát si pamatoval, co kdo z nás rád. Zatancoval si s náma a měl sám ze sebe srandu, když zvrzal kroky. Zval nás na svý narozky, když se mu je zrovna povedlo slavit v Londýně.“</p>
<p>„Tony je bez něj absolutně v prdeli a Hanny je z toho zoufalá.“ dodala copatá dívka.</p>
<p>„Myslíte, že když se ten vobraz najde, tak nechají novináři Tonyho pokoj?“ zeptal se další z kluků, tenhle byl vysoký asi jako John, měl ježatý sestřih, rozpláclý nos a ledově modré oči.</p>
<p>„To záleží na tom, zda novináře uspokojí informace o tom, jakým způsobem a proč ke krádeži došlo. Víte přece, jak snadno vznikají fámy tam, kde nejsou fakta.“</p>
<p>„Myslíte, jak psali, že byli Tony s Garettem pod vobraz, že si dali koks nebo extázi a tyhle kydy? Za prvý, ty dva si nikdy nevzali nic horšího než jointa, za druhý Gattymu v krvi žádný svinstvo nenašli a za třetí, my je ten večír viděli.“</p>
<p>„Vážně?“</p>
<p>„Jasně, byl to pátek, to si všichni choděj trochu zapařit, ne? Ale novináři z toho udělali bůh ví co. My jsme tenkrát něco slavili, snad novej kontrakt - už ani nevim. A jo, my rozhodně střízlivý nebyli, potkali jsme je v Black Panther, to byl asi třetí bar, kterej sme vymetli, ale voni tam prej byli celej večír.</p>
<p>Jak nás uviděli, pozvali nás ke svýmu stolu, kde měli flašku bílýho a když se Hanny zmínila, že slavíme, tak vobjednali ještě šampus. Vypili ho s náma a šli domů – hezky rovně, po svejch.</p>
<p>My to táhli ještě dál, ale začali jsme postupně odpadat. Hanny už je vopatrná, aby se neztřískala do bezvědomí, zapíchla to asi za hoďku a s ní i Paul.“ kývl plešoun směrem ke kudrnáčovi.</p>
<p>„Já jí jen doprovodil k Tonymu, když měla upito, vždycky spala tam. Ale vyklopil jsem jí u dveří, dovnitř sem nešel, můžu jen říct, že tam panoval klídek a byla slyšet telka.“</p>
<p>„Nemohl byste něco vymyslet, aby noviny daly tentokrát Tonymu pokoj?“ zeptal se ten s boxerským nosem: „Užil si toho posledně víc než dost a Hanny taky.“</p>
<p>„Obávám se, že bez znalosti pravdy to nedokážu.“</p>
<p>„Koho dneska ještě zajímá pravda! Lidi chtěj skandály, chtěl slyšet, že všichni kolem jsou svině, aby si sami mohli připadat lepší.“ vyprskl ten boxerský týpek.</p>
<p>„Nás pravda zajímá pane Lynchi!“</p>
<p>Celá skupina se po sobě podívala a pak znovu promluvil ten vysoký, kudrnatý: „Pravda je taková, že my bychom nikdy úmyslně Tonymu neublížili, protože by to ublížilo i Hannah.“</p>
<p>Lynch na to navázal: „Nejen proto. On Tony není možná takový zlatíčko, jako Garett, není s každým kámoš na první dobrou, ale je to skvělej chlap. Půjčil nám na rozjezd a dodnes nám zdarma dělá plakáty a veškerou propagační grafiku.“</p>
<p>„V tom případě byste nám měli říct, co víte.“ zopakoval Sherlock.</p>
<p>„My nic nevíme. Jen, že pro Hanny, Tonyho a Garetta bychom udělali cokoliv. Cokoliv!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Teda, že bych si z těch jejich odpovědí něco vybral, se říct nedá.“ přiznal John, když vyšli ven na ulici.</p>
<p>„Jejich reakce byly skutečně zajímavé. Dost odlišné od toho, co jsem očekával. Jejich znepokojení nad medializací celé záležitosti nebylo hrané, stejně jako starost o Hannah. Rudd – ten kudrnatý je do ní očividně zamilovaný a ten bývalý zloděj Lynch má evidentně slabost pro samotného Cottera.“</p>
<p>„Myslíš, že třeba ten obraz ukradl ze žárlivosti?“</p>
<p>„Ne, že by to byl špatný motiv, ale obávám se, že je zcela nedostatečný pro to, aby ho ostatní byli ochotní krýt – nezapomeň, že si poskytují vzájemně alibi. Ale všichni něco vědí! Jenže proč mlčí? Za téhle situace tím mohou Hannah a jejímu bratrovi už jen uškodit!“</p>
<p>„Takže co teď?“</p>
<p>„Nemá cenu na ně tlačit, když nemáme v rukou víc než nejasná tušení. Teď si zajdeme někam na oběd a ve dvě máme schůzku, Johne.“</p>
<p>„A s kým?“</p>
<p>„Jeden směr vyšetřování jsem doposud trestuhodně zanedbával. Takže jsem včera večer, jakmile si Archie a spol. přestali žádat mou společnost napsal Slatteryho právnímu zástupci.</p>
<p>Sídlí v sice v Dublinu, ale měl na starosti převážně Slatteryho pracovní záležitosti. Sdělil mi, že jeho klient nenapsal závěť, takže dle zákona byl většinovým dědicem náš klient a celou věc řešil jeho londýnský právník.</p>
<p>Pan Hector McFarlane nás bude čekat ve své kanceláři v Blackheathu.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakonec si zajeli až k Angelovi. Byl schopen jim i v tom největším návalu dát stůl, u kterého mohli klidně mluvit.</p>
<p>„Sherlocku, přemýšlel jsem ještě o jedné věci.“ začal John nad hlavním chodem.</p>
<p>„Hm, co tě napadlo, Johne?“</p>
<p>„I tobě přišlo divné, že nikdo neviděl jak ten obraz odnášejí, ale na můj nápad, že je pořád v bytě, ses díval skepticky.“</p>
<p>„Chápu, co tě k té úvaze vedlo, Johne a nebudu předstírat, že mi to taky neproběhlo hlavou. Ale nevidím, jakému účelu by takový manévr sloužil. Kdyby šlo o méně hodnotnou věc, uvažoval bych o drsném kanadském žertu, ale takhle by pachatel zašel pro trochu morbidního humoru dost daleko a vystavil se trestnímu stíhání. Dalo se čekat, že to Cotter nevezme klidně a zalarmuje policii.“</p>
<p>„Dobře, ale vzal jsi do úvahy, že ten obraz možná už ani neexistuje? Že ho třeba zloděj ještě v bytě vyrval z rámu, rozřezal na kousky a rám rozlámal? Ty zbytky by snadno vynesl v normální tašce a zbavil se jich někde jinde.“</p>
<p>„Kdepak, pokud vycházíme z teorie, že portrét ukradl nebo nechal ukrást Slatteryho příznivec, tak ten by s ním nikdy tak neuctivě nezacházel.</p>
<p>A kdyby to byl nějaký, dejme tomu homofob nebo nepřítel jak Cottera tak Slatteryho, pak by si naopak dal záležet, aby se ty ty pozůstatky našly – nejlépe přímo v bytě, aby se Cotter dozvěděl, co s jeho milovanou památkou udělal.</p>
<p>Ale moment … možná můžeš mít pravdu! Dejme tomu, že je někdo, kdo není nutně vysazený vůči našemu klientovi, ale třeba shledává nedůstojným, takové nakládání s popelem.</p>
<p>Pak by dávalo smysl, že by obraz zničil – nijak drasticky. Nejlogičtější možností, by bylo ho spálit a vzniklý popel vrátit k většinovému objemu. Cotter řekl, že si urnu vyžádala Slatteryho matka, což dělá hlavní podezřelé ze jejich rodiny. Musíme zjistit, jak s popelem naložili.“</p>
<p>„Ano, tohle by mohlo být řešení, ale jak do toho zapadají Ginger Troublemakers? Že by ze solidarity ke Garettovi kryli Slatteryovi na úkor Cotterových?“</p>
<p>„Ti tanečníci mají všichni divokou minulost, polovina z nich má záznam. Nyní si nutně potřebují udržet čistý štít. Pokud třeba některý z nich zase uklouzl nebo na něj vyplavalo něco mnohem divočejšího, než je oficiálně známo, asi by nebylo těžké ho vydírat.“</p>
<p>„A ostatní by s ním drželi basu.“</p>
<p>„Pokud by to bylo něco z minulosti tak spíš ano, čerstvé selhání by mu asi odpouštěli hůř, ale záleželo by ta tom, co přesně dotyčný provedl nebo provedla. Nesmíme se omezovat jen na mužské členy souboru.</p>
<p>Ale než se vrhneme po téhle dráze, ještě zbývá jedna možnost, a proto chci mluvit s tím právníkem. Pokud Cotter ze zákona zdědil většinu, pak se může Slatteryovic klan cítit ošizený a tohle může být pomsta nebo nátlaková metoda, jak z Cottera něco vyrazit.</p>
<p>I v tomhle případě předpokládám, že nějakým vydíráním získali ke spolupráci Troublemakers.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hector McFarlane byl poměrně mladý člověk, tak v Johnově a Sherlockově věku, ale choval se naprosto profesionálně.</p>
<p>Detektiv se rozhlédl po jeho kanceláři a konstatoval: „Překvapuje mě, že jste se nepřestěhoval někam do centra, když už na to máte.“</p>
<p>Na McFarlanův udivený pohled pokračoval: „Tyhle prostory jste si pronajal krátce po získáni titulu, když jste si teprve budoval klientelu a lukrativní adresa byla nad vaše možnosti. Ale nyní máte kvalitní koberec a nový, ne víc jak pět let starý nábytek. Podle jeho rozvržení si dokonce troufám říct, že vám se zařízením radil architekt. Přesto zůstáváte zde. Zajímavé.“</p>
<p>Právník se usmál: „Dostál jste své pověsti pane Holmesi. Víte, není mým cílem být mediálně známým advokátem celebrit a velkých zvířat. Vždycky jsem se viděl jako solidní rodinný právník. V téhle kanceláři jsem přijal svoje první klienty, jsou zvyklí mne tu najít, tak proč to měnit za blýskavější štítek na dveřích.“</p>
<p>„Ale přesto jste se záležitostem celebrit tak úplně nevyhnul.“ konstatoval Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ostatně kvůli tomu jste tady. Ale mým klientem je primárně Anthony Cotter, už dvanáct let, pouze jsem pomáhal vypořádat dědictví po jeho manželovi.“</p>
<p>„A vypořádání proběhlo jakým způsobem?“</p>
<p>„Dědictví po panu Slatterym činilo lehce přes 10 milionů liber. V to je třeba počítat i víkendový domek v Irsku, v hrabství Wicklow. Byt v Londýně a dům v Portugalsku na pobřeží Algarve byly společným majetkem obou manželů.</p>
<p>Protože pan Slattery nezanechal poslední vůli, mělo dle zákona vše připadnout mému klientovi, nicméně pan Cotter vyjádřil přání, aby dvě třetiny peněz připadly rodičům a sourozencům jeho manžela a zbývající třetinu věnoval Trentonově dětské nadaci v Kingston upon Thames. Domek v Irsku pak nechal převést na svou švagrovou Rosalind Lonegannovou, rozenou Slatteryovou. Ponechal si pouze ty spoluvlastněné nemovitosti“</p>
<p>„Měl někdo námitky vůči takovému uspořádání?“</p>
<p>„V zásadě ne. Snad se vyskytly nějaké menší neshody ohledně osobních předmětů pana Slatteryho, ale to nešlo skrze mně.“</p>
<p>„Jaké neshody máte na mysli?“ zeptal se John.</p>
<p>„Myslím, že nejde o žádné porušení diskrétnosti, když vám to povím, protože se ve finále vše urovnalo. Šlo o to, kdo si nechá jakou osobní památku. Pan Cotter se obtížně loučil s jakýmkoli kouskem, ale nakonec souhlasil, že si rodiče, sourozenci, kolegové z kapely a další blízcí přátele mohou vybrat, co chtějí na památku. Vyhradil si pouze předměty, které svému manželovi věnoval on sám. Ale on sám by vám o celé věci jistě byl schopen říct víc detailů.“</p>
<p>„Shledáme-li to důležitým, jistě se ho zeptáme A nyní vás už nebudeme připravovat o čas, pane McFarlane.“</p>
<p>„To není problém. Víte Anthony Cotter je jeden z mých nejstarších klientů, byla od něj odvaha najmout si takového zelenáče, ačkoliv v tom jistě hrály roli moje tehdy nevysoké sazby. Ale zůstal mým klientem dodnes, ačkoliv i on si polepšil a mohl by přejít k exkluzivnější firmě. A jeho manžel byl nesmírně milý člověk, takže vám držím palce a doufám, že mému klientovi pomůžete.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V taxíku zpátky na Baker Street, bouchl Sherlock frustrovaně pěstí do polstrování: „Do háje Johne, všichni mají Cottera rádi, Slaterryho přímo milují, ale někdo ten obraz ukrást musel!</p>
<p>Doufal, jsem, že nám McFarlane prozradí nějaký škaredý spor o majetek – to je u lidí bez závěti běžná věc! Ale ne, náš klient se velkodušně o všechno podělil!“</p>
<p>„O všechno ne!“ připomněl John: „Pro někoho můžou mít i ty osobní věci velkou sentimentální hodnotu, třeba i větší než peníze na účtu!“</p>
<p>„Tuhle námitku uznávám, ale nikam nás nevede. Pokud někoho z příbuzných štvalo, že si Cotter nechal Garettovy manžetové knoflíčky nebo ten zlatý křížek, tak proč neukradl je?</p>
<p>Je to k vzteku Johne. Nemáme žádnou opravdovou stopu, jen spoustu teorií. Ginger Troublemakers se zdají upřimně oddaní své šéfce a nechovají žádnou hořkost vůči Cotterovi, přesto se vůči nám chovali mimořádně ostražitě, takže něco vědí!</p>
<p>Obávám se, že v následujících dnes si trochu pocestujeme. Potřebuju si proklepnout všechny členy Slatteryovic klanu, což jsou rodiče a čtyři sourozenci. A nesmíme vynechat ani členy té zatracené kapely, i oni mohli mít sentimentální motivy a pocit, že se Cotter zachoval nějak nesprávně – a jak budeme nahánět je, radši ani nechci vědět. Nejspíš cestují někde po světě, schovaní za hradbou asistentů a manažerů.</p>
<p>Tolik různých směrů a já nevím, na který se zaměřit!“</p>
<p>„A co místo lítání po světě dělat to, co umíš nejlíp. Zaměřit se na místo činu? Jestli v tom Troublemakers jedou, ať dobrovolně nebo pod nátlakem, nemůže být tak těžké rozbít to jejich kolektivní alibi. A pak na ně uhodíš! Jestli si je na tu krádež někdo zjednal, tak ho prozradí!“</p>
<p>Sherlock Johnovi přímo skočil kolem krku: „Johne, díky! Ty nikdy neztrácíš hlavu! Občas jdu na věci zbytečně komplikovaně a pominu primitivní přístup.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Málo co dokazovalo jasněji, jak se ledy mezi bratry Holmesovými uvolnily, jako rychlost, s jakou Sherlock požádal o Mycroftovu pomoc. Jestli někdo mohl obratem získat přístup k záznamům bezpečnostních kamer v ulicích, byl to právě „nižší vládní úředník“.</p>
<p>V ulicích poklidného Hampsteadu sice zrovna mnoho kamer nebylo, ale měli štěstí. Přes ulici sídlila pobočka Loydovy banky a taktéž sousední, mnohem luxusnější dům, měl k ostraze svých obyvatel instalován kamerový systém.</p>
<p>Mycroft dokázal záznamy z příslušného dne opatřit v rekordním čase, takže v podvečer už si na Baker Street na Sherlockově notebooku přehrávali příslušné pasáže.</p>
<p>Od Tannerové věděli, jaké auto má Hannah Cotterová, takže ho na záznamech poznali, když v pátek něco po desáté odjíždělo. Pak shlédli desítky minut běžného pouličního ruchu, ve kterém se snažili rozeznat cokoliv podezřelého. Krátce po poledni se na chodníku před domem objevil člověk, kterého coby podezřelého zmínili už svědci. V džínách a šedé mikině s kapucí, přes rameno tuctovou černou brašnu, která mohla ukrývat cokoliv.</p>
<p>„Hm, ta postava by seděla na Vincenta Lynche, ale dal si zatraceně záležet, aby z něj nebylo moc vidět. Tmavé brýle přes půl obličeje a kapuce stažená tak, aby vůbec nebylo vidět vlasy.“</p>
<p>„Vzhledem k tomu, jak nápadný je to zrzek, se není čemu divit. Ale mohl by to být on, má ten široký, rozpláclý nos.“</p>
<p>„A velmi pružné, elegantní pohyby. Jenže to nestačí, pořád by se nám mohl vysmát, že na tom videu může být kdokoliv. Musíme zrušit to alibi, co mu poskytli členové skupiny. Kdyby se tak podařilo najít taxikáře, co ho vezl do Hampsteadu někde z okolí nádraží Waterloo.</p>
<p>Ačkoliv pokud je chytrý, nevystavoval se riziku, že ho taxikář může identifikovat. Do Hampsteadu mohl krásně dojet i linkou Jubilee nebo Northern. Ještě si necháme od Mycrofta vytáhnout záznamy kamer v okolí nádraží, ačkoliv pochybuju, že by byl takový idiot a opustil taneční studio hlavním vchodem. Nejspíš to vzal skrze ty opravované vnitrobloky a vynořil se na úplně jiné ulici. Ale stejně se někde vynořit musel! Rozbijeme to jejich kolektivní alibi a donutíme je říct, co se stalo!“ Sherlock si mnul ruce, po předchozí frustraci ani stopy.</p>
<p>„Jsi si jistý, že to na ně bude dostatečná páka? Můžou argumentovat, že v té kapuci může být kdokoliv.“</p>
<p>„Nepotřebujeme důkaz, jaký by obstál před soudem. Jen něco, co by s nimi otřáslo. Krom toho … A hele tady zas vychází ven! Byl v domě zatraceně krátce a … k čertu!“</p>
<p>Muž v kapuci odcházel ulicí s brašnou přes rameno a rukama v kapsách.</p>
<p>„Kde má ten obraz?“ zavrčel John: „Začínám chápat, proč mu Dora říká „zatracený“.“</p>
<p>„Tohle nedává smysl Johne! Byl jsem ochoten vzít v úvahu tvou teorii, že obraz zničili, ale ten chlap byl uvnitř stěží dost dlouho na to, aby vylomil zámek!“</p>
<p>„No dobře, tak ho neodnesl, ale … co když jen rozbil zámek a později se pro obraz vrátil někdo jiný?“ zkusil to John.</p>
<p>„Hm, to není sama o sobě špatná myšlenka, ovšem bylo by to dost riskantní. Nějaký soused si mohl v mezičase všimnout poškozených, pootevřených dveří. Krom toho mezi předpokládaným vylomením zámku a Cotterovým návratem uplynuly jen tři hodiny. To není zrovna velké časové okno a aby tam oba spolupachatelé přišli těsně po sobě, to nedává moc velký smysl.</p>
<p>Pokud si na vlámání se do bytu Lynche někdo najal, proč už si nenechat přinést i obraz? Proč riskovat dalšího komplice nebo tam dokonce jít sám?“</p>
<p>„A co Hannah? Třeba vůbec neodletěla, jen na Heathrow nechala zaparkované auto a pak se vrátila:“</p>
<p>„Tahle možnost mi také prolétla hlavou a tu možnost jsem prověřil. Dnes dopoledne mi manažeři festivalu Emerald Summer v reakci na můj včerejší mail odepsali, že se s nimi ten pátek skutečně sešla. Zvažoval jsem i variantu, že ve skutečnosti letěla pozdějším letem – s notnou dávkou štěstí by se to tak, tak dalo stihnout i na tu schůzku, jenže díky Mycroftově laskavosti – už se děsím, co za to bude chtít – mám tohle!“</p>
<p>Klikl na název obrázkového souboru. Fotka z kamer na letišti zachycovala unaveně vyhlížející Hannah Cotterovu, jak si nechává odbavit velký tyrkysově modrý skořepinový kufr. Omyl byl vyloučen.</p>
<p>„Ale ona mohla ten obraz sundat ze zdi a odnést do auta kdykoli během dne, který v bytě strávila.“ osvítilo náhle Johna.</p>
<p>„Krom toho, že mi u ní schází věrohodný motiv – svého bratra miluje a je mu zavázaná, je tu ještě jeden zádrhel. Nevím, jak podrobně jsi četl ten vyšetřovací spis, ale v přízemí bydlí jedna nudící se stařenka, které ujde jen málo kdo, kdo vstoupí dovnitř. Hannah Cotterovou viděla pouze přijít, odejít a navečer vynést odpadky – nikdy sebou neměla předmět, který by rozměry odpovídal tomu portrétu. Vlastně ta babka neviděla nikoho, kdo by nesl něco takového.“</p>
<p>„Takže jsme zas v pytli!“</p>
<p>„Ne tak úplně! Dokoukáme ty videa, třeba ještě někoho podezřelého uvidíme. A zítra uhodíme na Lynche. Muž v kapuci je téměř jistě on. I kdyby tam nešel krást - mohl mít nějaký původně neškodný důvod, byl tam a určitě něco ví!“</p>
<p>John se lehce pousmál, přece jen udělali nějaký pokrok. To znamená, že Sherlock bude večer v dobré náladě … hm.</p>
<p>„Na co máš chuť k večeři?“</p>
<p>Sherlock se zamyslel: „Přišlo by vhod něco pikantního.“</p>
<p>„Fajn, objednám to thajské menu, co jsme vyzkoušeli předminulý týden.“ řekl John a natáhl se na psací stůl pro mobil.</p>
<p>Vteřinu před tím, než kolem něj sevřel prsty se obrazovka rozsvítila a přístroj začal hrát zběsilou houslovou melodii. Tohle vyzvánění měl John nastavené pro ...</p>
<p>„Ahoj Doro! Co pro tebe můžeme se Sherlockem udělat?“ ohlásil se bezstarostně, ale než stačil dobromyslně nadhodit, zda malířce neukradli další obraz, ušní bubínek mu protrhl řev: „Co to sakra vyvádíte? Zbláznili jste se? Hannah je hysterická, Tony se složil a mý londýnský agentce asi taky hrábne. Už půl dne jí volají novináři se samejma dementníma dotazama!“</p>
<p>„Hej, klid! My jsme nic neprovedli, alespoň o ničem nevím.“ hájil se John a hodil podezíravý pohled po Sherlockovi, který se ale tvářil stejně zmateně.</p>
<p>„Tak možná ne přímo vy, ale vypuklo úplný šílenství a půlka těch titulků je o vás!“</p>
<p>„Jakejch titulků?“ zeptal se John znepokojeně.</p>
<p>„Pusťte se internet, idioti. Co jste vůbec dělali celý odpoledne!“ a zavěsila.</p>
<p>Ještě než to dořekla, Sherlock shodil okno se záběry bezpečnostních kamer a spustil internetový prohlížeč. Zpráva o ukradeném portrétu Garetta Slatteryho už na sítích žila vlastním životem a zmutovala do podivných forem. Některé titulky anoncovaly rodinnou hádku o zpěvákovy ostatky, jiné věc transformovaly rovnou na boj o dědictví. Pár článků obvinilo Cottera, že krádež obrazu fingoval, aby ho nemusel vydat Slatteryovým, jeden obskurní plátek si rýpl i do Dory – nazýval ji druhořadou mazalkou, který se chce zviditelnit a krádež zinscenovala sama, aby vyvolala skandál.</p>
<p>Ale to všechno nebylo nic proti sloupku v Daily Mail. Nějaká June Pritchardová tam škodolibě sdělovala, jak došlo na její slova, že na Slatteryho smrti nebylo něco v pořádku. Jak jí exkluzivně informoval zdroj ze Scotland Yardu, o celou záležitost se zajímá sám Sherlock Holmes a ten by se jistě banální krádeží či trapným sporem o dědictví nezabýval. Všichni přece víme, čím se nejznámější londýnský detektiv proslavil!</p>
<p>Pritchardová to možná ještě neřekla na plnou hubu, ale už brzo to někdo udělá. Johnovi se udělalo špatně.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po další hodině klikání na odkazy se John vůbec nedivil, že se jejich klient zhroutil. Cotter snad ze všech článků vycházel jako padouch. V té nejmírnější verzi jen ukradl popel svého manžela, ostřejší články z něj dělali zlatokopa, co ukradl „právoplatné rodině“ její dědictví a ti nejdrsnější senzacechtivci ho rovnou obvinili ze Slatteryho smrti.</p>
<p>Doktor ještě seděl u počítače s obličejem v dlaních, když se Sherlock zas chopil telefonu: „Jo, tak už jsme to četli a je to pohroma. Ovšem musíš nám věřit, že my jsme do médií nic nevypustili.“</p>
<p>„Já vím a omlouvám se, že jsem v první chvíli tak hloupě vystartovala.“ ozvalo se mobilu: „Měla jsem si okamžitě uvědomit, že taková publicita je pro vaše pátrání nežádoucí, ale když jsem viděla, v jakém je Tony stavu ...“</p>
<p>„Viděla?“</p>
<p>„Jo, mám oba Cotterovi tady. Hannah bratra nacpala do auta a odvezla sem, dřív než je reportéři oblehli v jeho bytě. Teď jen doufám, že se neprofákne, že je mám v hostinském pokoji.“</p>
<p>„To záleží, kdo všechno o tom ví.“</p>
<p>„Krom osazenstva mé domácnosti jen vy dva. Hannah to nikomu neřekla, ani tomu jejich právníkovi McFarlanovi ne. A svoje děti osobně uškrtím, jestli jen ceknou někde na Twitteru nebo Facebooku.“</p>
<p>„Tohle mi udělalo čáru přes rozpočet. Přemýšlím, jaký kurz teď zvolit.“</p>
<p>„Hm, možná byste se mohli otočit tady. Tony by snesl názor doktora a taky nějaké ujištění, že z tohohle marasmu vede cesta ven. Jestli jsem v pondělí klasifikovala jeho stav jako „na prášky“, tak dnes už je definitivně „na mašli“. Tohle může být ten rozhodující moment, kterého jsem se bála.“</p>
<p>„Něco ve stylu: co tě nezabije, to tě posílí?“</p>
<p>„Spíš, co tě nezabije, to tě přizabije. Dojeďte a pomozte mi trochu zklidnit situaci.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tak se ani ne po dvanácti hodinách vraceli do Reigate. Dveře jim tentokrát otvíral poněkud vyjevený Ethan a polohlasně je informoval: „Je to děsnej mazec! Dořina agentka volala, že ten vobraz najednou všichni sháněj a nabízej za něj těžký prachy! Archie s Iris to začli sledovat a před hodinou už jsme byli na dvaceti tisících!“</p>
<p>„Etienne! Neplácej nesmysly!“ ozvalo se za nimi. Dora stála ve dveřích do zahrady ve svém kuřáckém tvíďáku a tvářila se vražedně.</p>
<p>„Ale je to tak a teď už je to určitě víc.“</p>
<p>„Jo, ale já z toho mám kulový! Všechny tyhle úžasný nabídky jsou určené zloději.“</p>
<p>„Ale máš z toho publicitu!“</p>
<p>„Víš, co mi můžou s takovou publicitou. Jste tady docela rychle!“ obrátila se konečně k Johnovi a svému bratranci.</p>
<p>„Vzali jsme si taxi, zněla jsi dos naléhavě!“ opáčil Sherlock: „Tak kde je schováváš?“</p>
<p>„Hannah spí v pokoji pro hosty. Vypadala chudinka tak vyčerpaně, že jsem jí podstrčila do čaje trochu Benadrylu.“ pak se významně odmlčel: „Na Tonyho nezabral, rozhodně ne dost, aby usnul. Přinejmenším je natolik grogy, že nemá energii provést nějakou blbost.“</p>
<p>„Kde ho najdem?“ zeptal se John a Dora kývla hlavou směrem k průchodu do obýváku.</p>
<p>Jejich klient seděl v křesle nejblíž krbu a John by ho málem nepoznal. Už když k nim dva dny zpátky přišel, působil unaveně a nešťastně, ale dnes to byla jednoduše troska.</p>
<p>Ačkoliv byl normálně stavěný, kolem šesti stop vysoký, v křesle se úplně ztrácel, kůži měl šedivou, tváře neoholené, pod očima obrovské pytle a ruce, kterými přebíral od Lance hrnek s čajem, se klepaly.</p>
<p>„Kolik toho Benadrylu jsi mu podstrčila?“ optal se John šeptem.</p>
<p>„Tři tablety.“</p>
<p>„Hm, víš co? Je sice dost pozdě, ale určitě je v Reigate nějaká noční lékárna. Vypíšu předpis na nějaký profi lék na uklidnění a někdo z těch tvých delikventů pro to skočí.“</p>
<p>„Ethane“ otočila se Dora po svém nevlastním synovi.</p>
<p>John vytáhl ze své lékařské brašny příslušný formulář. Na botníku ho vypsal a vrazil Ethanovi do ruky.</p>
<p>„Jo, je mi to jasný. Za čtvrt hodiny budu zpátky!“ přijal mladík bez protestů svůj úkol.</p>
<p>„Takže Hannah spinká, Anthony je prozatím neschopen rozumné spolupráce, takže nám zase zbýváš ty Doro.“ povzdechl si detektiv, když se přesunuli do kuchyně.</p>
<p>„K službám drahý bratránku, jen nevím, jestli mám ještě nějaké užitečné informace.“</p>
<p>„Čistě orientačně, tohle bude náš klient asi vědět lépe, ale netušíš náhodou, jak bylo naloženo se Slatteryho popelem? Tedy s tím, který jsi nepoužila na malování.“</p>
<p>„No, nevím, jak aktuální mám informace, ale urnu má doma paní Slatteryová – Garettova maminka. Co já vím, tak se vlastně nikdo nedovede odhodlat s tím klukem definitivně rozloučit.“</p>
<p>„Ty jsi tu rodinu potkala. Taky ses zmínila, že to jsou katolíci, kteří měli jisté problémy se synovým comming outem. Mohlo by jim vadit, mohli by brát jako znesvěcení, že Cotter použil část popela na ten obraz?“</p>
<p>„Nemůžou být zas tak moc bigotní, to by vůbec nepřipustili kremaci. A než se zeptáš, to nebyl Tonyho nápad. On se na organizaci pohřbu nijak významně nepodílel, protože toho jednoduše nebyl schopný. Dali to dohromady kluci s kapely, sourozenci a nějaká přání měla i paní Slatteryová.</p>
<p>Krom toho, loni zemřel i pan Slattery - byl už řadu let nemocný a byl taky zpopelněn, ale co se stalo s jeho ostatky, to netuším, to už vážně nebyla moje starost.</p>
<p>Shrnuto a podtrženo, nepředpokládám, že by s tím mohli mít větší problém.“</p>
<p>„Jenže ty z toho máš smíšené pocity a nejen kvůli Cotterovu duševnímu stavu.“</p>
<p>„Jsem zkrátka toho názoru, že by člověka měli nechat odpočívat v pokoji. Rozhodně doufám, že mě tak nechají aspoň pár století, dokud nebudu dost zajímavá pro bandu archeologů.“</p>
<p>„Tím spíš jsem zvědavý, proč jsi do toho vůbec šla.“ zaútočil Sherlock.</p>
<p>Dora si nalila z konvice vlažný čaj, opřela se o kuchyňskou linku a zadívala se na své boty.</p>
<p>„Protože jsem měla neodbytný pocit, že musím pro Garetta něco udělat … na jeho památku.“</p>
<p>„Proč?“ zeptal se John.</p>
<p>„Byl tak … hodný, neskutečně hodný, skoro naivní na někoho, kdo se už patnáct let pohyboval v šoubyznysu. Třikrát byli s Tonym přímo tady a sotva jsem kdy měla zdvořilejšího a skromnějšího hosta. Nejspíš byl vycepovaný ještě z domova a nikdy nenasákl hvězdné manýry.</p>
<p>Na to, že jsme stejný ročník, jsem si vedle něj připadala … nedovedu to popsat líp než slovem stará. Bylo v něm něco … jiskra v oku, nezbedná energie, nadšení. Byla radost pozorovat ho na scéně, tam byl doma.</p>
<p>Měl slabost pro disneyovky, superhrdinské filmy a usínal u televize – tady se mu to povedlo při každé návštěvě. Tony si ho většinou musel někdy kolem půlnoci odnést do postele.“ usmála se při té vzpomínce.</p>
<p>„Když k tomu připočtu fakt, že měl tak trochu komplex, že není zrovna vysoký … připadal mi jako chlapec, co nikdy nevyrostl, takový rozesmátý Peter Pan.</p>
<p>Myslím, že měl velké štěstí, že narazil právě na Tonyho, někdo jiný, míň oddaný, ho taky mohl šeredně využívat.</p>
<p>Ale tím rozhodně nechci říct, že byl hloupý nebo nezodpovědný, naopak. Ten jeho comming out chtěl hodně odvahy, v devadesátým devátým ještě ano – však i jejich manažer připustil, že vědět to od začátku, do kapely by si ho nevybral.</p>
<p>Ale věřím, že všechny ty okolky a tajnosti nedělaly Garettovi moc dobře, protože byl velice upřímný a bezprostřední.</p>
<p>Napsal mi úžasný dopis, postaru na papíře, z nějaké tramtárie, snad z Tokia, kde zrovna vystupoval – mně, se kterou se osobně setkal možná patnáctkrát? Bylo to těsně po tom, co zemřel Bert.</p>
<p>Psal mi, že se od Tonyho dozvěděl, co se stalo, jak je mu to líto – obzvlášť těch okolností. A chtěl vědět, jestli pro mě může něco udělat, ačkoliv přiznával, že netuší co. Jestli prý potřebuju na chvíli od toho všeho vypadnout, že můžu sebrat děti a zmizet do jejich portugalského domu a kdybych jen chtěla být chvíli sama, tak mi půjčí klíče od své chalupy v Aughrimu. Ten dopis mám pečlivě schovaný – i kdyby si mě nezískal tisíci maličkostmi už před tím, tak za tohle má mou nehynoucí vděčnost.“</p>
<p>John kývl hlavou, musel být dost hořké obdržet víc sympatií od relativního cizince než od vlastní rodiny, která tak ochotně uvěřila, že Robert Argylle zemřel kvůli své nevěře. Někteří sice zůstali rozumně mlčet, ale mysleli si svoje a Sherlock byl tenkrát jediný, jak doktor dobře věděl, kdo Doru otevřeně podpořil. Mimo jiné tím, že prokázal, co se doopravdy stalo.</p>
<p>Detektiv se mračil do svého hrnku s čajem: „Víš, že mi to zrovna neulehčuješ?“</p>
<p>„Chci tě pořádně motivovat.“</p>
<p>„Ale já nepotřebuju motivovat, potřebuju odstup! Z Anthony Cottera se stává moje noční můra! Viděla jsi jeho byt? Myslím v poslední době? Hloupá otázka! Samozřejmě, že ano!“ zatím co mluvil, začal zuřivě míchat lžičkou v šálku.</p>
<p>„To místo je muzeum, až po strop narvané věcmi mrtvého muže, dům stínů, kde vládne duch! A Cotter je vlastně sám takový duch. A když na něj myslím, přepadá mě černé svědomí. Řekni mi, byl na tom John takhle? Udělal jsem z tebe takový přízrak Johne?“</p>
<p>Sherlock se od Dory obrátil ke svému manželovi tak prudce, až čaj vyšplíchl na podlahu.</p>
<p>„Hej, Sherlocku, poslouchej mě! Tohle jsme si už dávno vyříkali, ano!“ John mu položil konejšivě ruku na rameno. Jakkoliv ho vždycky potěšily důkazy, že jeho génius není tak necitelný, jak se rád staví, v tuhle chvíli byl opravdu potřebnější odstup.</p>
<p>„Já dnes vím, že jsi neměl na výběr a ty už ses poučil, že příště žádné tajnosti, že půjdu do čehokoliv s tebou. Nejsi nijak zodpovědný za Cotterovy problémy, naopak jsi nejspíš jediný, kdo mu z nich aspoň částečně pomůže ven. A abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, ne takhle jsem na tom nebyl. Možná jen krátkou chvíli, ale Dora mě nenechala v tomhle stavu zamrznout. Pochopila, že jsem muž činů a nasměrovala mě k nim.“</p>
<p>„Bohužel na Tonyho nemám takový vliv. A upřímně, ani dost času a energie, jenže ho taky nemůžu s čistým svědomím nechat svému osudu.“ zabručela Dora.</p>
<p>„Chvíli jsem uvažoval, zda by nebylo lepší, kdybychom ten obraz najít nedokázali.“ nadhodil Sherlock: „Já vím, že je to úžasné dílo a nesmírně mnoho pro Cottera znamená, ale současně mu pomáhá budovat iluzi, že o Garetta nikdy nepřišel. Kdybych chtěl být poetický, řekl bych, že je to klíčový artefakt zakletého zámku, bez něj je naděje, že se Cotter dokáže v životě posunout dál. Ale ten mediální bengál mi nedává možnost nechat věci vyšumět do ztracena. A to co jsi mi před chvílí řekla o Slatterym, o Garettovi … nemůžu dovolit, aby se nadobro ztratil.“ uzavřel to Sherlock a John se usmál. I přes zázračné zlepšení vztahů s Mycroftem, byla Dora v rámci rodiny detektivova favoritka – člověk, který jí podržel v nouzi měl okamžitě Sherlockovy nejhlubší sympatie.</p>
<p>„Máš částečně pravdu, Lockie! Ten obraz opravdu neprospívá Tonyho duševnímu zdraví, ale v druhé půlce ti musím odporovat. Ten obraz se musí najít, aby měl Tony možnost se ho vzdát. Z vlastní vůle, to je hrozně důležité.</p>
<p>Když Garett umřel, Tony neměl na situací nejmenší vliv, svou náhlostí a nepředvídatelností to byla opravdová katastrofa, snad horší než nehoda nebo i sebevražda. A ta krádež je v bledě modrém totéž.</p>
<p>Jestli se má konečně vzpamatovat, tak tentokrát musí být věci v jeho režii a on sám se musí rozhodnout, kdy a v čí prospěch se toho portrétu vzdá. Ale nejdřív ho musíme dostat zpátky!“</p>
<p>Na to všichni unisono pozvedli své hrnky a napili se už poněkud vlažné tekutiny.</p>
<p>Vzápětí slyšeli bouchnutí vchodových dveří, kroky a už byl v kuchyni Ethan a strkal Johnovi pod nos bílou krabičku s barevným pruhem: „Hlásím, že úkol je splněn!“</p>
<p>Doktor vděčně poplácal mladíka po zádech a balení léků si převzal: „Tohle by se mělo s Benadrylem relativně dobře snášet, takže dám Tonymu dvě tablety, aby se trochu zklidnil. Tak během půl hodiny si s ním můžeš promluvit.“</p>
<p>Sherlock se tvářil zamyšleně a pak zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, já ne. Promluvíš si s ním ty Johne!“</p>
<p>„Ale já nevím, na co se ho vlastně ptát? Jasně, že se budu držet tvých pokynů, ale nebylo by lepší, abys ten výslech řídil ty? Tebe napadnou nečekané souvislosti a tím pádem nové otázky. Proč já?“</p>
<p>„Protože jsi doktor a on doktora momentálně potřebuje víc než výslech na lavici svědků. Protože sám nevím, na co přesně se ptát. Prostě ho nech mluvit.“</p>
<p>„A na co se mám soustředit?“ zeptal se ještě John, ale byli přerušeni strašlivým dupáním nohou na dřevěných schodech a následně na dlažbě v chodbě, až do dveří kuchyně vpadl udýchaný Gabe: „Vosumdesát tisíc, poslední nabídka je vosumdesát tisíc! A to není všecko, Elton John napsal na Twitteru, že vo deset tisíc přeplatí každou nabídku, jen aby ten vobraz moh vrátit právoplatnýmu majiteli!“</p>
<p>„Ty se znáš navrch i se sirem Eltonem?“ neudržel se John.</p>
<p>„Já? Kdepak, ale Tony jo. Kdo myslíš, že ho představil Garettovi?“</p>
<p>„Ale on řekl, že se poznali na víkendu u přátel ...“</p>
<p>Dora se jen zasmála a pokrčila rameny.</p>
<p>„No dobře, jdu si popovídat s naším klientem a co budeš zatím dělat ty Sherlocku?“</p>
<p>„Pomůže mi s večeří. Když nás náš zamilovaný šéfkuchař opustil na dalšího půl roku, beru každou výpomoc!“ pravila jejich hostitelka a poněkud škodolibě dodala: „Neboj, při krájení cibule se dá skvěle myslet!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakmile John prošel průchodem ve vyřezávané přepážce do obýváku, Lance se tiše zvedl a vyklidil mu své místo vedle Cotterova křesla.</p>
<p>John si přisedl a natáhl ruku se dvěma pilulkami: „Vezměte si tohle, uleví se vám.“</p>
<p>Cotter poslušně medikamenty přijal, mechanicky je vložil do úst a zapil čajem. Při tom se pořád díval prázdným pohledem před sebe. John se rozhodl chvíli čekat, než léky naberou, ale když jejich klient zůstával němý i po čtvrt hodině, opatrně se zeptal: „Jak dlouho už berete prášky na spaní?“</p>
<p>„Prakticky čtyři a půl roku.“ odpověděl Cotter stále tím dutým hlasem, ale po pár vteřinách dodal už zaujatějším tonem: „Jak to víte? Neřekl jsem to ani Hannah.“</p>
<p>„Prokázal jste pozoruhodnou rezistenci vůči dávce, kterou vám Dora v nejlepším úmyslu rozpustila v čaji. Takže už je musíte brát dost dlouho, aby ztrácely na účinnosti a musel jste zvedat dávku. Víte, že je to nebezpečné?“</p>
<p>„Ale já jinak nedokážu spát! Ostatně, co horšího se může stát, než že se ráno nevzbudím?“ hořce se ušklíbl Cotter.</p>
<p>„Občas doufám, že se ráno nevzbudím!“ dodal tišeji a Johna to po pravdě ani moc nepřekvapilo. Tušil, že z Anthonyho něco podobného vypadne a zvažoval své možné reakce.</p>
<p>„To od vás není moc hezký. Vaše sestra sotva potřebuje další tragédii a té její partičce zrzavých průšvihářů byste taky chyběl.“</p>
<p>„Vám se to mluví doktore Watsone, vy jste zažil zázrak! Mě to nehrozí.“</p>
<p>„Ano, mám ukrutné štěstí, možná větší než si zasloužím, ale něco vám povím. Nebudu předstírat, že jsem na tom nebyl nikdy tak jako vy, vlastně ještě hůř. Já si nejenom přál nebýt, já podniknul všechny kroky k tomu, aby to nastalo a dva přátelé mě zastavili doslova s pistolí u hlavy!</p>
<p>A nejen, že jsem jim za jejich zásah vděčný dnes, kdy vím, co vím a mám Sherlocka zpátky. Přestal jsem litovat, že mě zastavili už mnohem dřív, vlastně během pár týdnů.</p>
<p>Kdybych se zabil, nejen, že bych se nepodílel na kampani na Sherlockovo očištění, ale nedozvěděl bych se, že moje sestra začala brát vážně svou protialkoholní léčbu a obnovila vztahy se svou partnerkou – nejspíš by to ani nedokázala, kdybych se zastřelil.</p>
<p>Ten rok byl škaredý a přivodil mi spoustu vrásek a šedivých vlasů, ale pamatuje se, že jsem se během něho i od srdce smál. Poznal jsem starého pána, který by mohl vyučovat eleganci i naši královnu, jedl toho nejúžasnějšího kohouta na víně, učil bandu dětí přisprostlé odrhovačky z armády. Opil se jak doga a kupodivu to nebylo ze žalu a v osamění. Na konci mého prvního roku bez Sherlocka jsem najisto věděl, že ačkoliv věci už nikdy nebudou jako dřív, nemůžu to jen tak zapíchnout.</p>
<p>Chystal jsem se vycestovat s Doktory bez hranic, možná bych se nevrátil, ale nehodlal jsem svůj život promarnit.“</p>
<p>„Vy jste doktor, zachraňujete lidi, váš život má určitě smysl.“</p>
<p>„Popravdě už medicínu nepraktikuju téměř dva roky.“</p>
<p>„Ale pracujete s panem Holmesem na vyšetřování zločinů – bez vás by jich určitě řada zůstala nepotrestaná, někdy i neodhalená a při tom jistě i leckomu zachráníte svobodu, reputaci, duševní zdraví i ten život.“ namítl Tony Cotter.</p>
<p>„Jestli chcete říct, že můj život má větší cenu než ten váš ...“</p>
<p>„Pro druhé lidi určitě!“</p>
<p>„To se pletete, vy máte nesmírnou cenu pro svou sestru. Její ansámbl vám je neskonale vděčný za podporu a dělá si o vás starosti K čertu i Dora vás má ráda a ta je na svoje známosti pěkně vybíravá!“</p>
<p>„Hannah jsem možná kdysi pomohl, ale teď už jsem pro ní přítěž, táhnu jí sebou dolů. A ona se nechá, protože věří, že mi to dluží. Stará se o mě, tráví se mnou spoustu času, tak moc, že úplně zazdila svůj osobní život.</p>
<p>Vím, že se líbí Paulovi, jednomu z jejích tanečníků. Když loni tančili pro Neila Sheridana, zval jí na rande. Pár roků zpátky jí nadbíhal i Liam Sweeny, byl tenkrát čerstvě rozvedený. O těhle vím a určitě byli i další, všechny poslala k vodě kvůli mně.</p>
<p>Troublemakers už mě taky nepotřebují, dnes jsou zavedení, finančně nezávislí a já už jim nemůžu poskytnout žádné kontakty se šoubyznysem.</p>
<p>A Dora? Víte, co o ní teď kvůli mně píšou? Ze si ukradla vlastní obraz kvůli reklamě! Nebo hůř, že je moje milenka, že byla už tenkrát a Gattymu zlomilo srdce, když to zjistil! Ze jsme tohle upekli společně a podělíme se o zisk! Nechci, aby kvůli spojení se mnou spolužáci pokřikovali na její děti ve škole. A nebo Lawrence! Co takovým zvěstem asi řekne on?“</p>
<p>„Lance není žádnej idiot, aby to bral vážně. A jestli před ním někdo řekne o Doře křivý slovo, nejspíš mu rozbije hubu.“</p>
<p>„Víte, proč nedokážu spát bez pomoci prášků?“podíval se Cotter nečekaně ostře na Johna.</p>
<p>„Noční můry?“ nadhodil doktor: „Užil jsem si jich svůj díl po návratu z Afghánistánu i po Sherlockově pádu. Občas jsem taky potřeboval něco, co by mě na noc úplně odrovnalo.“</p>
<p>„Kéž by! I ty občas přijdou, ale na ně musí člověk aspoň spát! Já nemůžu spát, nedokážu usnout! Když jsem naposledy usnul bez pomoci chemie, Gatty umřel!</p>
<p>Rozumíte tomu? Je to moje vina! Měl jsem s ním zůstat nebo ho přinejmenším jít přestěhovat, jako jindy, ale já jsem měl upito a usnul jsem jak pařez!</p>
<p>Já si klidně spal, zatím co můj manžel umíral, dusil se, možná mě volala a doufal, že mu přijdu na pomoc!“</p>
<p>John zbystřil: „Takhle vám to někdo řekl? Ze jste měl něco udělat?“</p>
<p>„Policejní doktor řekl, že příčinou smrti byla tekutina v plicích. Víte, já se jako kluk jednou topil a pamatuju si, jaká to byla hrůza! A když si představím, že ...“ Cotter zabořil hlavu do dlaní.</p>
<p>John se nadechl: „Nevím, co plácal policejní doktor, pár jich znám a někteří jsou pěkně nafoukaní idioti, ale já jsem taky doktor – se spoustou praxe v náročných podmínkách. Věřte mi, že byste neměl moc šancí něco udělat, ani kdybyste spali vedle sebe.“</p>
<p>Cotter se na něj nedůvěřivě podíval a John pokračoval. Věděl, že to nebude stoprocentně přesné, ale jejich klient nepotřeboval verzi pro mediky, potřeboval se přestat zbytečně obviňovat.</p>
<p>„Laikovi to může připadat stejné, ale topit se je něco dočista jiného. To totiž víte, že se vám děje něco špatného a zuřivě tomu vzdorujete, vyplaví se adrenalin a tak dále.</p>
<p>Akutní plicní edém nastupuje se záludnou nenápadností, laik nemůže rozpoznat, co se děje.“</p>
<p>„Ale, mohl jsem … měl ...jsem ...“</p>
<p>„Poslouchejte mě Tony – můžu vám tak říkat, ano? Netuším, co vám kdo navykládal, co vám vyčetl a hodil na hlavu, ale neměl jste šanci. Ani váš manžel nemohl poznat, co se s ním děje, krom toho, že se mu najednou špatně dýchá.</p>
<p>Hele, nejsem génius jako Sherlock, ale taky občas zvládnu něco vydedukovat. Vrátili jste se z kolem půlnoci z toho klubu a Garett se uvelebil u televize – Dora tvrdila, že u ní často spal.“</p>
<p>„Jo, běžel jedna jeho oblíbená noční show, sedl jsem si k němu, ale během čtvrt hodiny jsem začal zívat a přestěhoval se do postele, mě se na gauči nikdy dobře nespalo. Usnul jsem skoro okamžitě, měli jsme něco vypito a taky … ehm … jednoho jointa.“</p>
<p>„No, to není žádná hrůza. Taky jsem jich v životě pár vykouřil, dokonce i v armádě. Zkrátka vy jste tvrdě usnul a nemám důvod pochybovat, že Garett na tom nebyl stejně.“</p>
<p>„Obvykle jsem někdy během noci zjistil, že je druhá půlka postele prázdná. Pak jsem vstal a šel Gattyho přestěhovat, většinou se ani nevzbudil. Ale tentokrát jsem se probral až ráno.</p>
<p>Postel vedle mě byla prázdná a slyšel jsem, jak televize pořád běží, tak mi bylo jasné, že Gatty zůstal na gauči až do rána.</p>
<p>Když jsem vešel do obýváku, uviděl jsem ho …“</p>
<p>Z Anthonyho reakce John vycítil, že je na cestě panický záchvat. Už mockrát zažil klienta, který popisoval, jak našel svého blízkého bez známek života. Položil tedy Cotterovi ruku na rameno, podíval se mu do očí a pomalu kývl, že poslouchá.</p>
<p>Tony se dvakrát zhluboka nadechl a pokračoval: „Hned jsem věděl, že je něco špatně. Klečel u gauče, hrudníkem opřený o sedačku a … a byl tak strašně … bílý … studený … tak strašně studený … a … a vypadal, jako by se modlil … o pomoc? Protože jsem nepřišel?“</p>
<p>„Tony, chápu, že vám to tak mohlo připadat, ale tahle pozice byla spíš dílem náhody. Když se vašemu manželovi začalo špatně dýchat, nejspíš se nejdřív posadil – zaujmout vzpřímenou pozici je normální reakce, pak asi v návalu neklidu chodil po pokoji, než se mu udělalo natolik slabo, že zkolaboval u pohovky.</p>
<p>Z toho vyvozuju, že to bylo velice rychlé a on si vůbec neuvědomil, jak vážný jeho stav je. Jinak by se určitě pokusil dostat za vámi do ložnice a zhroutil se někde v chodbě.“</p>
<p>Anthony Cotter se na Johna překvapeně podíval. Tohle pro něj byl nejspíš docela jiný úhel pohledu, tak doktor využil situace a odhodlaně pokračoval: „Podívejte se na to tahle, strávili jste velice příjemný večer, možná celé odpoledne ...“</p>
<p>„Oba jsme měli volný den, od rána jsme se od sebe nehnuli.“</p>
<p>„Takže Garett strávil celý den s vámi, se svým manželem, člověkem, kterého miloval. Večer jste se pobavil, doma se stulili u televize a usnuli. Ano, probudil se, protože mu nebylo dobře, ale nejspíš to přičítal kocovině nebo špatné reakci na tu trávu, vůbec ho nenapadlo, že je to vážné a měl by vás vzbudit a než to došlo tak daleko, tak zkrátka ztratil vědomí. Když to tak shrnu, umřel jako velice šťastný a milovaný chlap a to není málo!“</p>
<p>„To myslíte vážně?“ jejich klient nezněl moc přesvědčeně.</p>
<p>Johnovi proběhly hlavou vzpomínky na všechny jeho kamarády, co se nevrátili z Afghánistánu, Sherlocka na střeše Bart s, Dořino vyprávění o matce, Fordovi nebo Viktorovi: „Naprosto vážně!“</p>
<p>Cotterovi tekly slzy, ale už nevypadal, že se každou chvílí zhroutí.</p>
<p>„Víte, co? Běžte se vyspat. Potřebujete to jako sůl a za dnešek jste toho zažil už dost. S tím, co přinese další den, se popereme až zítra.“ navrhl John a iniciativně popadl jejich klienta kolem ramen a eskortoval ho do hostinského pokoje.</p>
<p>Cestou zaregistroval, že u plotny stojí Lance a Sherlocka s Dorou nikde nevidět.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když Tonyho uložil, zastavil se v kuchyni: „Kam zmizeli? Myslel jsem, že Dora zapřáhla Sherlocka do výroby večeře.“</p>
<p>„Šli na cigáro. Dora zuří, hodně zuří!“</p>
<p>„Sakra, co se zas podělalo?“</p>
<p>„No, nechtěl bych bejt v kůži jisté sloupkařky.“ ušklíbl se Lance.</p>
<p>„Co o Doře napsala?“</p>
<p>„Spoustu kydů, za který bych tu krávu s chutí profackoval, ale to není podstatný. Výpady proti její osobě nechávají Dorinku úplně klidnou, ale jsou věci, na který si šahat nenechá!“ pravil Lawrence krypticky a zase začal věnovat svou pozornost hrnci.</p>
<p>John se raději vypravil na kuřácký posed, osobně posoudit situaci.</p>
<p>Tam našel nevrle se tvářícího Sherlocka, jak s cigaretou v koutku úst sedí na lavičce a Doru, kterak navztekaně pochoduje kolem, nadměrné sako za ní vlaje a ze špičky cigarety v její ruce odletuje žhavý popel všemi směry, jak s ní mává.</p>
<p>„Ta čubka Pritchardová neví, do čeho se pustila! Ta kráva nemá ponětí, s kým má tu čest! Já se postarám, že si neškrtne už ani ve zpravodaji z Horní Dolní!“</p>
<p>John si přisedl vedle svého manžela a špitl mu do ucha: „Co se stalo?“</p>
<p>„Zatím, co jsi mluvil s Cotterem, zavolal Doře jeden známý, aby jí upozornil na nový příspěvek June Pritchardové pro internetovou verzi Daily Mail. Ta idiotská osoba si konečně povšimla, že se Dora s Cotterem zná řadu let a na základě toho si troufla naznačit čtenářům, že jediným logickým závěrem je, že spolu ti dva mají dlouhodobý poměr, jehož odhalení tehdy Slattermu „zlomilo srdce“, abych citoval. Aby toho nebylo málo, Pritchardová popsala Dořina prvního manžela jako přihlouplého, netalentovaného, záletného troubu a vyjádřila pochybnosti o morálním profilu celé rodiny včetně menažérie.“</p>
<p>„To že napsala? Kráva jedna!“ vybouchl John a sevřel pěsti.</p>
<p>„Ta kráva právě pohřbila svou novinářskou kariéru! Na moji rodinu sahat nebude!“ uzavřela to Dora ledově. Už se vyzuřila a s odhodlaným gestem zašlápla svého vajgla.</p>
<p>John si připomněl, jak tahle drobná žena před pár lety zametla s jistou Kitty Rilleyovou a nepochyboval, že to dokáže zase.</p>
<p>„A jak to šlo s Tonym?“ rozhodla se jejich hostitelka obrátit list, ale prakticky v momentě, kdy dořekla otázku, rozezněl se jí v kapse mobil</p>
<p>S povzdechem ho vytáhla a zabručela do něj unaveně: „Jo?“</p>
<p>V momentě, kdy identifikovala hlas na druhém konci, prošel její výraz podstatnou proměnou: „Herbe! Jestli pro mě máš dnes další jobovku, tak přísahám, že ti Nočního motýla neprodám ani za zlatý prase!“ a k tomu se zvláštně, ale nikoli neupřímně usmála.</p>
<p>Muž na druhé straně linky něco odpověděl a Dora zareagovala: „Já vím, že tobě negativní publicita starosti nedělá, ale já jsem seriozní umělkyně!“</p>
<p>Pak zas chvíli poslouchala a začala se mračit: „Kdepak drahoušku, tohle by nešlo. Jednak já ten obraz vážně nemám, na takový šarády se můžu vykašlat! A i kdyby ke mně nějakýma cestičkama přece jen doputoval, tak zkrátka není můj. … Prostě v mých očích patří Tonymu Cotterovi a tečka!“</p>
<p>„Já chápu, že jsi fanoušek, ale máš smůlu. … Jo a Herbe, drahoušku! Já vím, že jsi schopen dostat se k všelijakým informacím, ale kdyby se mi doneslo, že jsi svoje zdroje použil k tomu, aby sis tohle dílo mohl nechat do své privátní sbírky, tak by to byl konec našich dobrých obchodních vztahů. Rozumíme si? … Tak hezký večer!“ a s tím ukončila hovor.</p>
<p>„Uf! To jsou teda zvraty!“</p>
<p>„Kdo to byl?“ zajímal se John.</p>
<p>„Jeden z nejvášnivějších sběratelů mé tvorby! Říká vám něco jméno Herbert O'Leary?“</p>
<p>John vyprskl: „Cože? Tenhle O'Leary? Irskej král sexu?“</p>
<p>„Přesně ten. Na vlastní oči jsem to neviděla, ale pár lidí mě diskrétně informovalo, že tři mé obrazy visí v nejluxusnějším dublinském nevěstinci. Předpokládám, že většinu má doma.“</p>
<p>„O'Leary? Nevzpomínám si na něj z žádné kauzy.“ mračil se Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Protože není blbej. Sice miluje skandály a kontroverze, ale vyhýbá se všemu, co zavání kriminálem – jeho zaměstnanci jsou slušně placení dobrovolníci a dává si sakra pozor na drogy a podobné věci.</p>
<p>Je to výborný zákazník, má skvělý vkus a kdybych někdy náhodou hledala partnera do většího byznysu, tak si vyberu jeho.“</p>
<p>„A co ti chtěl?“</p>
<p>„Můžeš hádat? Nabízel mi sto padesát tisíc liber za Slatteryho portrét, kdyby se náhodou vrátil do mých rukou.“</p>
<p>„Sto padesát?“ vyvalil John oči.</p>
<p>„Hm, jak říkám, je to fanoušek – jednak můj jednak Garetta, ten je v Irsku pořád velká ikona gayů. Pokud vím, tak sám O'Leary sám je bisexuál.“</p>
<p>„Sto padesát tisíc!“ opakoval si nevěřícně John, zatím co se sbírali k návratu do domu, když ze dveří vykoukl Archie a zahlásil: „Sto pade je málo, internet už je na sto osmdesáti!“</p>
<p>„No potěš koště! Už aby to bylo za námi!“ povzdechla si Dora a unaveně pověsila sako na háček.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O pár hodin později, když v celém domě zavládlo ticho, konečně se John dostal k tomu, aby Sherlockovi poreferoval o svém rozhovoru s Cotterem.</p>
<p>Vyfasovali rozkládací postel v ateliéru. Tak velký prostor vystrčený mimo hlavní hmotu domu se hůř vytápěl, ale s hořícím krbem a v půli března už to nebylo tak zlé a mistrnost otevřená do krovu, se stěnami ověšenými malbami a skicami působila docela romanticky.</p>
<p>Ne, že by zrovna v tuhle chvíli měl kterýkoli z nich myšlenky na romantiku. Sherlock vartoval po místnosti v pyžamu překrytém županem a poslouchal Johnovo vyprávění.</p>
<p>„Ale trochu jsi to pro Cotterův klid duše nalakoval narůžovo, že? Pochybuji, že zemřít zadušením je zrovna příjemný konec.“</p>
<p>„Netvrdil jsem mu, že je to nějak pokojný způsob, jak umřít. Ale ať bylo Slatterymu jakkoli zle, trvám na tom, že si nestačil uvědomit, že jde o život.“</p>
<p>„Na základě polohy těla?“</p>
<p>„Hele, pokud stojí gauč na místě toho původního ...“</p>
<p>„Určitě, s ostatním nábytkem nebylo hnuto, co se nastěhovali a tohle je jediné logické místo.“</p>
<p>„Tak se mnou musíš souhlasit, že kdyby se pokusil dojít si pro pomoc – krom Cottera spala tu noc v bytě i Hannah, tak by zkolaboval někde v chodbě nebo na cestě do chodby.“</p>
<p>„Hm, tohle je velice dobrá dedukce, lepšíš se Johne.“</p>
<p>„Dík, ale pointa je někde jinde. To je taková iluze, že šťastné páry se od sebe pomalu nehnou na krok, protože něco podobnýho se může stát komukoliv. Dovedeš si představit takovou Doru s Lancem? Ona zůstane do noci vzhůru, aby dodělala nějaký obraz … Nebo my dva! Ty každou chvíli ponocuješ s nějakým experimentem nahoře v laborce a já chodím kliďánko chrápat sám!“</p>
<p>Sherlock náhle přerušil svůj pochod, vklouzl pod deku k Johnovi a svýma dlouhýma rukama ho pevně objal.</p>
<p>„Psst! To nevykládám, abych tě děsil. Jen chci říct, že taková tragédie nijak nesouvisí s kvalitou vztahu a nějak takhle to musím zítra natlouct do hlavy i našemu klientovi, protože podle mě celejch těch pět roků trpí pocitem, že selhal jako partner.“</p>
<p>Sherlock zesílil své objetí: „Je to sice všechno velice rozumné Johne, ale současně nijak povzbudivé. Děsí mě představa, že se náhle probudím do světa, ve kterém už neexistuješ. Ale máš pravdu jakýkoliv pocit viny je v takovém případě iracionální.“</p>
<p>John se rozhodl změnit téma: „Tonymu se snad ulevilo, když mi to odvyprávěl, ale s případem nám to asi moc nepomohlo, co?“</p>
<p>„Ani trochu. Jisté je, že on sám netuší, kdo by k němu mohl chovat až takovou míru zášti, jinak by někoho jmenoval: „I osoba XY si myslí, že je to moje vina!“ nebo něco podobného.“</p>
<p>„Takže jaký je bojový plán?“</p>
<p>„Zítra se vrátíme do Londýna a zkusíme uhodit na Troublemakers. Musím je přesvědčit, aby řekli co vědí! Nám nestačí zjistit pachatele, my musíme na prvním místě dostat zpátky ten obraz!“ povzdechl si Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ale dneska už jdem spát! Dva dny poletujeme sem a tam jak tenisáky, nikdo nic neví nebo nepoví. Bulvár vymejšlí kraviny a sběratelé licitujou se zlodějem. Mám toho plný zuby!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jestli to bylo únavou z předchozích dnů nebo zkrátka domáckou atmosférou Chalfieldu, těžko říct, ale zkrátka zaspali. Oba dva. Dokonce to byl John, kdo se výjimečně vzbudil první a chvíli zmateně zíral do trámoví nad svou hlavou.</p>
<p>Za okny už bylo světlo, takže už musí být vážně pozdě. Zatřásl Sherlockem, který vedle něj stále blaženě chrupkal.</p>
<p>Johnovi bylo pokaždé líto, když musel svého génia budit. Vypadal ve spánku tak křehce a zranitelně a John se nemohl vynadívat, ale nebylo zbytí.</p>
<p>Muselo být přinejmenším půl deváté a pokud se chtějí z Reigate vyhrabat před obědem, aby v Londýně odpoledne ještě něco užitečného stihli, tak musejí z postele hned.</p>
<p>Mládež už byla dávno ve škole, tak v kuchyni zastihli jen dospělé a jediný Lance vypadal jakž takž čiperně. Dora zívala nad svým hrnkem čaje a sourozenci Cotterovi vypadali jak po pořádném tahu, ačkoliv Johnovi se zdálo, že Tony trochu pookřál a výjimečně působil méně zdrbaně než jeho sestra.</p>
<p>Sherlock si nalil kávu, které dával po ránu přednost a usadil se vedle ostatních. Johnovi se moc nezamlouvala představa, že jeho manžel vyrazí na další pátrání bez snídaně, tak šel hodit do toustovače dva plátky chleba, takže zaregistroval zvuky z příjezdové cesty o něco později, teprve když se ostatní nahrnuli k oknům.</p>
<p>Na štěrkovém prostranství před domem zastavilo černé auto taxislužby s londýnskou značkou a z něj vystoupila Johnovi neznámá žena s taškou přes rameno. Mohlo jí být lehce přes čtyřicet, byla menší s vlnitými kaštanovými vlasy, kvalitně, ale prakticky oblečená.</p>
<p>Sourozenci Cotterovi se zatvářili velice znepokojeně, zatím co Dora překvapeně zvedla obočí: „No, čím dál lepší. Ještě se tu zjeví Sheriffstreet Boys v kompletní sestavě a uděláme si mejdan!“</p>
<p>Pak se zvedla od stolu a šla návštěvě otevřít.</p>
<p>„Kdo to je?“ špitl John do ucha Lawrencovi.</p>
<p>„Netuším, v životě jsem jí neviděl.“</p>
<p>„To já určité tušení mám. A pokud je správné, mění to naše dnešní plány Johne!“ pravil Sherlock, nechat kafe kafem a hrnul se za Dorou do chodby.</p>
<p>Doktor pochopitelně vyrazil za ním, ale to už byla návštěva vpuštěna dovnitř, odkládala si na věšák kabát a vykládala: „ ...mě napadlo, že by mohli být u vás. Tak jsem zavolala vaší londýnské agentce a ona usoudila, že právě mně vaši adresu sdělit může.“ omluvně se usmála a ve tvářích se jí udělaly dolíčky.</p>
<p>John jejich návštěvnici sice nikdy dřív nepotkal, ale v ten moment si byl jistý. Ten úsměv spolu s modrýma očima měla společný se svým bratrem.</p>
<p>„Máte pravdu, jsou oba tady. Když začali novináři šílet, Hannah usoudila, že tady to bude pro Tonyho bezpečnější. A co můžeme udělat pro vás paní Lonegannová?“</p>
<p>„Prosím, říkejte mi Rosalind. Aby bylo jasno, přijela jsem, abych Tonymu jasně vyjádřila podporu celé naší ...“ dáma se zahleděla Doře přes rameno a ztratila nit: „ Pane na nebi! Sherlock Holmes! Kde vy se tady berete?“</p>
<p>„Řeším případ – přinejmenším se o to pokouším.“ zabručel detektiv a zněl poněkud frustrovaně.</p>
<p>„Asi bych vás měla představit ...“ nadhodila Dora, ale Sherlock jí skočil do řeči: „Zbytečné, vy jste nás s Johnem poznala a my jsme si zase dovodili, že jste bývalá švagrová našeho klienty pana Cottera.“</p>
<p>„Aha, takže to Tony si vás najal, v tomhle jsme z novin neměli vůbec jasno a báli jsme se, že vás na Tonyho někdo poštval. Teď už rozumím, že jste taky tady. A mimochodem, nelíbí se mi to slovo „bývalá“, možná je to tak z právního hlediska, ale Tony je a zůstane součástí naší rodiny. A teď bych ho konečně ráda viděla!“</p>
<p>„Jsou s Hannah v kuchyni, nějak dnes pozdě snídáme. Můžete se k nám přidat, hádám, že jste před odletem vlastní snídani sotva stihla.“ odpověděla Dora a mávla rukou příslušným směrem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sourozenci Cotterovi seděli v kuchyni velice bledí, nejistí, jakou rekci mají od Rosalind Lonegannové čekat, ale první co Tonyho švagrová udělala, když ho uviděla, bylo, že rozpřáhla ruce a šla ho obejmout: „Tony, pojď sem! Ty chudáčku, takový hnusy zas vytáhli, ale neboj my tě v tom nenecháme!“</p>
<p>Když ho dost dlouho podržela obrátila se na jeho sestru: „A ty taky Hannah!“</p>
<p>Pak se konečně posadila, vděčně přijala šálek čaje a spustila: „Hned jak začaly vycházek ty články, obvolala jsem bratry a shodli jsme se, že to tak nenecháme a zapojíme rodinného právníka. Trochu jsem se bála zavolat mámě, ale samozřejmě, že už stejně všechno věděla. Vlastně mě překvapilo, jak rozumně to vzala.</p>
<p>Schválila nám nasazení právníka a hlavně mi kladla na srdce, abych se spojila s tebou Tony a zdůraznila, že my ničemu z těch žvástů nevěříme a stojíme za tebou.“</p>
<p>Tonymu vyhrkly slzy a ještě jednou švagrovou objal. Ta ho plácala po zádech: „To bude dobrý, to zas bude dobrý! Tady pan Holmes ten obraz najde a ty šmejdi pak zas začnou psát o něčem jiným. A ty nejhorší budeme žalovat, já nenechám svého bratra urážet!“</p>
<p>Hannah se rozbrečela taky, tak Rosalind pokračovala: „No, spolu to zvládneme. Já vím zlatíčko, že to do teď leželo hlavně na tobě, ale už jsem tady. Volala jsem i klukům z kapely, vydají tiskové prohlášení a zapojí i svoje právníky. To zvládneme!“</p>
<p>John vycouval z místnosti, neměl pocit, že by měl zevlovat u téhle rodinné scény. Sherlock ho trochu váhavě následoval.</p>
<p>„Takže odjezd do Londýna se odkládá?“</p>
<p>„Samozřejmě! S někým ze Slatteryovic rodiny jsem si velice toužil promluvit, tak když se nám jedna členka naservírovala sama pod nos a nemusíme jí nahánět po světě, tak toho musíme využít. Troublemakers nám v Londýně neutečou.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Za půl hodiny se Rosalind vynořila z kuchyně, zamířila zpátky do vstupní chodby a cestou se zvědavě rozhlížela.</p>
<p>„Paní Lonegannová, věnujete nám chvilku?“ zavolal na ní Sherlock, který jí už z obýváku vyhlížel.</p>
<p>Překvapeně se otočila za hlasem, který jí překvapil, ale pak prošla vyřezávaným průchodem za nimi a usadila se na nejbližším křesle:„Samozřejmě. Chcete se mě asi na ledacos vyptat a já vám odpovím, jak nejlíp dovedu, ale moc vám asi nepomůžu.“</p>
<p>„To s dovolením posoudíme my. Někdy člověk ani netuší, jak hodnotnou informaci vlastně zná.“ odpověděl jí Sherlock.</p>
<p>John si měl příležitost si jí lépe prohlédnout. Už na první pohled ocenil rysy, které zjevně sdílela se svým bratrem, jen byla celkově jakási zaoblenější. Vlasy se jí vlnily a postavu neměla úplně štíhlou, ovšem nebyla ani obézní, patrně důsledek faktu, že měla na rozdíl od Garetta sedavé zaměstnání.</p>
<p>„Víte, já v posledních letech Tonyho moc často nevídala. Ne, že bych se ho nějak stranila, ale znáte to. Oba jsme dost pracovně vytížení, já mám rodinu a on není úplně společenský typ.“</p>
<p>„Věděli jste, tím myslím vás, vaši paní matku a sourozence, že ten obraz obsahuje část popela vašeho bratra?“</p>
<p>„Na sto procent můžu mluvit jen za sebe, ale nemám důvod myslet si, že by to někdo z nás měl jinak. Určitě by to ostatním řekl. Dozvěděli jsme se to až z novin a teprve před chvílí mi to Tony potvrdil.“</p>
<p>„Nerozzlobilo vás to? Neurazilo?“ pokračovala Sherlock a pečlivě studoval výraz ženy před sebou.</p>
<p>„Spíš zaskočilo, ale když jsem se nad tím tak zamyslela, není to moc překvapivé. Vlastně jsem se divila s jakou ochotou ty čtyři roky zpátky splnit Tony přání naší mámy. Hrozně na Gattym visel a popravdě … když jsme ho požádali, tak jsem myslela, že je to jenom dočasné uspořádání, než se shodneme, kam Gattyho popel uložíme definitivně, jenže máma podobné hovory vždycky zahraje do autu.</p>
<p>A mě to zlobí! Myslím, že brácha si zaslouží klid a za klid nepovažuju postávání na poličce o obýváku. Ze si zaslouží místo, kam by ta ním mohl zajít kdokoli ho měl rád. Takhle si ho máma svým způsobem nechala pro sebe, takže mi přijde … jak to říct? Pochopitelné, že Tony udělal něco podobného, nejspíš vycítil, že to takhle dopadne.“</p>
<p>„Rozumím. A vím, že na tohle se vám nebude odpovídat nijak snadno, přesto bych ocenil vaši upřímnost. Je někdo z vaší rodiny, vašich blízkých nebo třeba ti kolegové z kapely, kdo by k panu Cotterovi choval nějakou hořkost? Měl třeba pocit, že se k vašemu bratrovi nechoval dobře nebo, že něco zanedbal ohledně jeho zdraví?“</p>
<p>„Jako jestli si někdo z nás myslí, že za to Tony nějak může? Tak samozřejmě, že jsme byli všichni rozčilení a v šoku, když jsme se dozvěděli, že je Gatty mrtvý. Bylo to totálně nečekané, nikdo nevěděl nic jistého a bulvár začal okamžitě spekulovat. Ale když nám řekli, že to bylo srdce … víte z máminy strany pár příbuzných na srdce umřelo, i její bratr, taky hodně mladej. Dodnes si vyčítá, že to do rodiny vnesla ona, ale nijak jí nenapadlo, že je to dědičný, když ona sama byla zdravá.</p>
<p>Gatty byl tak živej, temperamentní, nikoho z nás vůbec nenapadlo, že by nemusel být v pořádku. Nenapadlo to nás, co jsme ho znali od malička, tak jak bychom mohli chtít po Tonym, aby to poznal. Vždyť je div, že brácha nezkolaboval během některého vystoupení. Takže ne, nikdo z nás Tonymu nic nevyčítá. Brácha s ním byl hrozně šťastný, hrozně moc.“</p>
<p>Zamrkala a rozhlédla se po hale: „Byli tady párkrát na návštěvě a on byl z tohohle domu úplně unesený. Vždycky říkal, že až budou s Tonym starý, prodaj byt v Londýně a pořídí si něco takovýho.“</p>
<p>Sherlock udělal na Johna netrpělivou grimasu, která bohužel Rosalindě neunikla.</p>
<p>„Ehm, říká se o vás, že jste bezcitnej prevít, ale myslela jsem, že to s vámi nemůže být tak zlé, když jste se oženil. A máte smůlu, nehodlám se omlouvat za to, že vás moje vzpomínky na bratra obtěžují.“</p>
<p>Ačkoliv byl detektivův otrávený pohled netaktní, Johna pokaždé vytočilo, když Sherlocka někdo osočil z bezcitnosti. Vyskočil z gauče a chystal se té dámě něco říct, když Sherlock zvedl ruku.</p>
<p>„To je v pořádku Johne! A vám se omlouvám za netaktnost.“ unaveně si protřel oči.</p>
<p>„Já vás chápu možná lépe než si myslíte. Do mého soukromí nikomu nic není, ale snad byste měla vědět, že i já jsem zažil předčasnou smrt několika blízkých lidí, jen považuji za neprofesionální nechat své emoce probublat, pokud řeším případ. A to se mi stalo právě dnes – moje reakce nepatřila vašim vzpomínkám, ale byl to následek frustrace, protože se mi tu krádež prozatím nedaří rozlousknout.</p>
<p>Budu k vám otevřený – ačkoliv mám jisté podezření, kdo krádež fyzicky provedl, je téměř jisté, že dotyčný to provedl buď na objednávku nebo ještě spíš pod nátlakem, ale iniciátor celé akce mi stále uniká.</p>
<p>Přitom já nezbytně musím vědět kdo to je a jaké ho hnaly důvody, abych měl naději, že dostanu obraz zpátky. Dost možná budu za tím účelem muset i obejít policii, ale budu muset mít na pachatele dostatečné páky. Proto je motiv tak strašně důležitý. A vy jste další z řady lidí, kteří mě ujišťují, že pan Slattery bal báječný člověk – ne že bych měl důvod k pochybnostem, a že vůči panu Cotterovi nikdo nic nemá. To je naprosto nemožná situace!“</p>
<p>„Takový úhel pohledu mě nenapadl. Vlastně máte dost smutné povolání, když musíte hledat v lidech to zlé.“</p>
<p>„Bohužel ho v každém z nás kousek je, a pokud se prodere na povrch, dělám všechno proto, aby nevinní utrpěli co možná nejmenší škody. Tady už jsou škody dost značné, ale pokud zjistím pravdu, snad to půjde všechno ještě zachránit.“</p>
<p>„Ale v tomhle vám opravdu moc nepomůžu. Za lidi z našeho nejbližšího okruhu jsem snad schopná se zaručit. My jsme všichni milovali Gattyho a neudělali bychom nic, co by ho poškodilo. A Tony, ten ho miluje pořád, nedělá mi žádnou radost, vidět ho v takovém stavu.</p>
<p>Ne, nepamatuju se na žádnou vážnější roztržku mezi mojí rodinou a Tonym. Trochu napjatější bylo snad jen vypořádání majetku, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nám nechal většinu peněz …“</p>
<p>„Tohle víme. Informoval jsem se u právníka. Ten ovšem zmínil nějaké nedorozumění ohledně osobních věcí.“</p>
<p>„Tony si chtěl nechat úplně všechno, foto alba, kostýmy, šperky, knížky, nechtěl se rozloučit s jedinou maličkostí … samozřejmě jsem chtěla pár památek na svého bratra, hlavně ty, které byly nějak spojené s mou osobou a ostatní to měli podobně.</p>
<p>Dva týdny jsme ho bombardovali telefonáty, než souhlasil, že můžeme všichni přijít a vybrat si, co chceme a tahle návštěva proběhla dost napjatě, ale to se spíš Tony zlobil na nás, než my na něho. Pokud vím, dovolil každému, rodičům, bratrům, klukům z kapely, odnést si, co chtěli.</p>
<p>A jinak si nemůžeme stěžovat, dostali jsme ohromnou spoustu peněz, já navíc chalupu na venkově – to byla první rozumná věc, kterou si brácha koupil ze svých honorářů, jakmile se nasytil drahejch džínů, aut a dalších věcí, po jakejch touží každej osmnáctiletej kluk.</p>
<p>Jezdil si tam odpočinout, schovat se tam před světem, kterej byl někdy až moc. Než se vyoutoval, býval tam často.</p>
<p>Dnes tam jezdím já s manželem a dětma, je tam božský klid.“</p>
<p>Sherlock se chápavě pousmál: „To je všechno pěkné, ale opravdu jste mi moc nepomohla. Vážně vás nenapadá nějaká překvapivá reakce někoho z vašeho okolí? Na cokoliv týkajícího se celé téhle záležitosti. Náznak, že někdo něco ví?“</p>
<p>Rosalind Lonegannová zavrtěla hlavou: „Kdepak bráchové jsou z toho stejně vykulený jako já a kluci z kapely zrovna tak – teda mluvila jsem jen s Keithem. Jediný, kdo mě překvapil, byla naše máma – čekala jsem, že jí rozruší, že Tony udělal něco za jejími zády, nemluvě o tom, že část Gattyho popela je dnes bůh ví kde. Ale přistoupila k tomu velice prakticky a hlavně chtěla, abychom Tonyho podpořili, řekli mu, že na něj se nikdo z nás nezlobí.“</p>
<p>„A vaše matka v současné době ...“</p>
<p>„Bydlí v Dublinu, v bytě, který rodičům pořídil ještě brácha – ne, že bychom my ostatní na tom byli nějak špatně, naši chtěli, abychom měli vzdělání a měli se jednou líp než oni. Je legrační, že nejvíc za vodou byl nakonec Gatty, který tak tak stihnul dodělat střední, ale to jsem odbočila. Naší mámě je šedesát sedm a žije běžný život dámy svého věku, chodí si pokecat s kamarádkama, hlídá vnoučata a krom pečlivého vystřihování všech článků o Gattym, které najde v časopisech, se o média moc nezajímá.“</p>
<p>Sherlock s Johnem se po sobě podívali, tohle nebyla moc pravděpodobná kandidátka na šedou eminenci celé krádeže.</p>
<p>“Stejně vám děkujeme za ochotu odpovědět na naše otázky!“ řekl nakonec John a pak se obrátil na Sherlocka: „Co teď? Pokračujeme podle původního plánu?“</p>
<p>„Nevidím důvod, proč ne? Tady jsme už všechny informační zdroje vyčerpali. Kdy nám jede nejbližší vlak?“</p>
<p>John vytáhl mobil a spustil vyhledávání jízdních řádů. Sherlock mezitím vykročil do chodby, zpátky ke kuchyni. Nejspíš rozloučit se s Dorou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnovi konečně naskočily na displeji potřebné údaje, tak aby nekřičel přes celý dům, vypravil se za svým manželem. Ovšem v kuchyni našel jen detektiva a sourozence Cotterovi, kteří vysvětlovali, že netuší, kam se paní domu poděla.</p>
<p>Anthony se zdál podporou Slatteryovic klanu povzbuzen, ale Hannah, ačkoliv se na bratra povzbudivě usmívala, pořád vypadala jak po těžké kocovině.</p>
<p>„Jede nám to až v jedenáct třicet čtyři. Máme skoro půl hodiny času než budeme muset vyrazit z domu, do té doby Doru někde najdeme.“ konstatoval John.</p>
<p>Vzápětí se ve dveřích do kuchyně objevil Lawrence a hlásil: „Tak mám dojem, že k nám zase někdo jede!“</p>
<p>„Pane Bože, doufám, že nás tu nevyčmuchali novináři.“ vyděsil se Tony a Hannah ještě o stupínek pobledla.</p>
<p>Všichni se natlačili k oknům a pozorovali, jak na prostranství před domem zastavilo další auto. I tentokrát šlo o nájemní vůz, ale větší, který pojme šest pasažérů.</p>
<p>„To vypadá na reportéry. Tenhle vůz přijel téměř jistě z Heathrow.“ konstatoval Sherlock.</p>
<p>Taxikář vystoupil a velmi snaživě pomáhal svým cestujícím z vozu.</p>
<p>Cotterovi ze sebe vypravilo překvapené: “Och!“ a Lance hvízdl. Pak se otočil do domu a zařval: „Dorinko, lásko! Chystej skleničky, bude mejdan!“</p>
<p>John zmateně sledoval čtveřici mužů přibližně ve svém věku, jak vystupují z auta a prohlížejí si dům. Pár vteřin mu trvalo, než návštěvníky identifikoval.</p>
<p>„Co se zase děje? Jakej mejdan?“ ozvala se ode dveří Dora, která se konečně zjevila v kuchyni.</p>
<p>„Dnes ráno jsi řekla, že pokud se tu objeví ještě Sheriffstreet Boys, uspořádáš mejdan!“</p>
<p>Dora překvapeně zamrkala, pak vyrazila nově příchozím otevřít a cestou si mumlala „No potěš koště! Jestli je tady vyčenichají noviny ...“</p>
<p>Lawrence vykročil za ní: „Jdu poskytovat morální podporu!“ a Cotterovi se také zvedli.</p>
<p>„Asi bychom se s nimi měli taky přivítat. Myslíš, že se ta věc dívají stejně jako Rosalind?“ obrátil se Tony ke své sestře.</p>
<p>„Sama ti přece řekla, že ano. Kdyby proti tobě něco měli, dají ti vědět přes právníka, ale sotva dorazí osobně.“ odpověděla Hannah, ačkoliv zněla, jako že potřebuje přesvědčit sama sebe.</p>
<p>John se Sherlockem zůstali poslední. Než se připojili k ostatním, zeptal se doktor: „Takž odjezd do Londýna se odkládá, co?“</p>
<p>„Samozřejmě! Tohle je vážně zajímavý vývoj, lidé, o kterých jsem byl přesvědčený, že je bude nemožné vyslechnout se mi sem sami sjíždějí.“</p>
<p>„A co to znamená pro náš případ?“</p>
<p>„To nevím, dokud se jich nezeptáme, Johne! Tak vzhůru za celebritami!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - Nejlepší večírek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ve vstupní chodbě panoval tak trochu chaos. Dora stála vedle otevřených dveří, noví návštěvníci se hrnuli dovnitř a fascinovaně se rozhlíželi. Rosalind Lonegannová vykoukla z obýváku, široce se usmála a šla prvního z příchozích, středně vysokého štíhlého blondýna, obejmout: „Keithe, já věděla, že nezklamete!“</p>
<p>Blonďák pak pokračoval k jejich klientovi: „Tony, všeho jsme nechali a přijeli za tebou. Náš tiskový mluvčí už vydal prohlášení, že těm žvástů nevěříme. A ahoj Hannah, proboha vypadáš příšerně!“</p>
<p>John je všechny pozoroval, jak se vítají a poněkud rozpačitě si uvědomil, že ačkoliv ti čtyři jsou notoricky známé celebrity, on má jen matné ponětí, jak se přesně jmenují. Svět lehkého popíku zkrátka nebyl jeho šálek čaje.</p>
<p>Keith se pak, coby lídr skupiny obrátil k Doře, nejdřív se omluvil, že jí nepozdravili jako první, pak se omluvil, že sem bez ohlášení vpadli a nakonec začal vysvětlovat, že se museli osobně ujistit, že Tony tuhle situaci zvládá.</p>
<p>Dora přikyvovala a nakonec se zeptala: „Odkud máte mou adresu? Ne, že by byla přísně tajná, ale moc jí neinzeruju.“</p>
<p>„No, Rosalind nám dala vědět, že je Tony u vás, tak jsme se spojili s vaší londýnskou agentkou.“</p>
<p>„No, budu si s ní muset vážně promluvit. Sledovali vás sem nějací novináři?“</p>
<p>„Téměř jistě ne, opravdu neradi bychom vám dělali potíže ...“ blondýn nestačil dokončit větu, protože jeden z jeho kolegů, vysoký, na krátko ostříhaný, kterému z pod oblečení koukalo několik tetování, se najednou podíval na konec chodby: „Páni! Sherlock Holmes!“. A spontánně vykročil k nim.</p>
<p>„Jsem váš děsnej fanoušek už pár roků! Čtu váš blog doktore a děsně vás vobdivuju, jste fakt borci!“</p>
<p>Dora to vzala jako vhodnou příležitost přítomné konečně pořádně seznámit.</p>
<p>„Ano, Sherlock je můj bratranec. On a jeho manžel se na mou žádost začali Tonyho případem zabývat a pevně doufám, že celou tu šlamastyku rozmotají.“</p>
<p>Na Tonyho vyvalený pohled: „Ale neřekla jsi … nevěděl jsem ...“, reagovala“ „To je v pořádku, Tony. Moc se tím nechlubíme, je bezpečnější, když moc lidí neví, že má slavný detektiv početnou a relativně zranitelnou rodinu. Ale momentálně už je to fuk.“</p>
<p>Pak pokračovala: „My se už známe, ale mého nastávajícího Lawrence Haytera jste ještě nepotkali a John se Sherlockem určitě taky ocení, když vás vzájemně představím. Naší noví hosté jsou pan Keith Rafferty.“ toho jediného John znal celým jménem, pár let zpátky zkoušel relativně úspěšně sólovou kariéru a před hitovkou o životě na horské dráze svého času nebylo úniku.</p>
<p>„Dave Flint.“ kývla k muži nápadnýma modrýma očima a delšími vlasy, které ač sčesané dozadu, mu pořád padaly zpátky do čela. Pořád vypadal dobře, ale ve dvaceti to vážně musel být idol z plakátů.</p>
<p>„Gill McKenna“- působil vedle ostatních trochu tatíkovsky, ale velmi srdečně se na Johna zazubil a byl mu okamžitě sympatický. S tímhle týpkem si doktor dovedl představit posezení u piva, celebrita, necelebrita.</p>
<p>„A konečně váš nadšený fanoušek Liam Sweeny!“</p>
<p>Tohle jméno John během případu už zaslechl, aniž si ho spojil se správnou tváří. Tenhle člověk se kdysi dvořil Hannah Cotterové a označil Doru za čarodějku. Jsou tyhle informace nějak důležité?</p>
<p>„Tak, když jsme si zjednali přehled, mohli bychom se přesunout do obýváku. Dáte si vodu, kávu nebo čaj?“</p>
<p>„Nechceme vás přehnaně zatěžovat ...“ začal Rafferty.</p>
<p>„Tím, že jsem vám otevřela, jsem dala najevo, že jste vítáni, takže se o vás postaráme. Věřte mi, že na nežádoucí návštěvy vytahuju pušku!“ zabručela Dora a hodila pohledem po zasklené vitríně na konci chodby.</p>
<p>„V tom případě oceníme tu kávu.“</p>
<p>„A jeden čaj!“ ozval se McKenna a následujících pět minut řešili kdo jak preferuje svůj nápoj. Když se Dora obrátila do kuchyně, John předběhl Lance s nabídkou pomoci a šel s ní.</p>
<p>„Takže ty je všechny znáš? Jací vlastně jsou?“</p>
<p>„Znám? To je trochu přehnaný výraz, několikrát jsme se potkali. Prvně na Tonyho a Garettově svatbě, jednou v Londýně, když Garett slavil třicetiny a dvakrát v zákulisí některé show, na kterou mi Tony sehnal lístky. Pak taky, když Garett umřel – stejně jako dnes, odvolali svůj tehdejší program a obratem přijeli. Ovšem od pohřbu jsem žádného osobně nepotkala.“</p>
<p>„No ale nějaký dojem sis o nich udělala, ne?“ vyzvídal John.</p>
<p>„Nic senzačního, jsou to lidi, jako my všichni – když je řízneš, teče z nich krev, abych parafrázovala Kupce benátského.</p>
<p>Kdysi bych nad nimi, já kráva blbá namyšlená, ohrnula nos, tak jak jsem ho ohrnovala ve dvaceti nad jejich hudbou. Víš, nejsou to, ani jeden, žádní velcí intelektuálové, ale nikdo z nich není zlý – což je hodnota, kterou jsem se naučila oceňovat teprve časem.</p>
<p>Pokud se chytrý člověk zvrhne, pak se od něj můžeš nadít strašných věcí a zlý hlupáci jsou jejich ochotní pomahači.“ ušklíbla se hořce zatím co plnila konvici vodou.</p>
<p>„No, IQ na přijetí do Mensy možná nemají, ale na sociální inteligenci to víc než slušně dohánějí. Na koncertech mají skvělý kontakt s publikem, něco, co neumí Sherlock ani já – jinak se oba nejspíš živíme jako koncertní houslisti.</p>
<p>A pokud jde o nějaké osobní charakteristiky: Rafferty býval namachrovaný trdlo, není se co divit. Je z nich nejmladší, přitom byl od začátku vedoucí zpěvák a holky mu ležely u nohou, ale co můžu posoudit, tak v posledních letech hodně dospěl. Vlastně si troufám říct, že dospěl prakticky přes noc, když umřel Garett – postavilo ho to hodně nohama na zem a připomnělo mu, že ani on není nezničitelnej.</p>
<p>McKenna je nejstarší a jemu ta sláva naopak nikdy do hlavy moc nestoupla. Vždycky myslel na zadní kolečka a se svou ženou je už spoustu let.</p>
<p>Flint je malinko nejistej, ví o sobě, že není úplně špičkový zpěvák, tak to maskuje vtípky a preventivně si dělá legraci sám ze sebe.</p>
<p>A Sweeny? No, pro něj bylo přijetí do kapely životní klika, jinak by dnes nejspíš seděl. Pochází z hodně mizernýho prostředí a je to přesně ten typ, co se nechá hloupě navézt do nějaké levárny pochybnýma, ale bystřejšíma kámošema a pak jí odskáče za všechny.</p>
<p>A možná bys ho měl držet dál od Sherlocka nebo se chytnou. Sweeny po experimentech s různýma duchovníma naukama skončil u katolické mystiky – nejspíš potřebuje nějaké učení, které dá životu řád a smysl. Ovšem pokud začne mluvit o osudu, předurčenosti, andělech a duších ...“</p>
<p>„Tak se Sherlock neudrží a rozebere jeho víru na prvočinitele.“</p>
<p>„A Sweeny mu dá po hubě, než to stačí doříct. Je ten typ, co mu bouchnou kamna a pak toho lituje. Mám svůj dům vážně ráda a nechci tu zažehnout něco, co pá potenciál skončit hromadnou rvačkou.“</p>
<p>John si nemohl pomoct, aby si před očima nevybavil scénu jak z němé grotesky, kde jedna facka odstartuje řetězovou reakci strašlivé destrukce, kde si budou hosté rozbíjet o hlavy Dořiny chippendaleské židle a prohazovat se zábradlím na galerii. Ne, za tohle by je Dora zabila všechny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Když dorazili s s kafem, čajem i vším potřebným do obýváku, žádná rvačka se naštěstí nekonala. Všichni byli rozesazení kolem Sherlocka a zrovna mluvil plavovlasý lídr skupiny Rafferty: „Tak proč nezavřete toho zloděje? Právě jste řekl, že tušíte, kdo to byl!“</p>
<p>„Za prvé, já nikoho zavřít nemůžu, nejsem policie. Za druhé, pořád je to jen podezření a ještě jsem nevyřešil jeden technický detail, jak to vlastně provedl. A za třetí, pokud mám pravdu, udělal to na objednávku a ten obraz dávno nemá.</p>
<p>A jestli správě chápu svůj úkol, ...“ v ten moment se Sherlock obrátil ke klientovi: „ … pak mám především zařídit vrácení nepoškozeného obrazu do vašich rukou a teprve v druhé řadě pohnat pachatele před spravedlnost.</p>
<p>Je dokonce velká šance, že se oba tyto úkoly budou vylučovat. Jsem přesvědčen, že pohnutky pro krádež byly vysoce osobní a pokud pachatele prostě sebereme, i kdybychom mu vše dokázali před soudem, je šance, že nám stejně neřekne, kde obraz je. Že pocit, jak moc tím panu Cotterovi ublížil, bude dotyčnému stát za všechny tyhle obtíže. Dokonce - nerad straším, ale i tuhle možnost je nutné vzít v úvahu, že obraz raději zničí než by ho vydal.</p>
<p>Já zkrátka nutně potřebuje vědět, kdo si krádež objednal a proč. Pak budu mít bud dost indicií, abych obraz našel nebo dostatečné páky na lupiče, aby obraz vrátil.“</p>
<p>Jejich klient poněkud pobledl, zvlášť v momentě, kdy Sherlock zmínil zničení obrazu a Hannah se zoufale choulila do křesla.</p>
<p>„Já nechci malovat čerta na zeď, ale jak víme, že to ještě neudělal? Myslím, že Gattyho portrét nezničil?“ ozval se McKenna a Sherlock mu zopakoval důvody, které pár dnů zpátky řekl na stejnou otázku Johnovi.</p>
<p>„To ne! … To by přece nikdo neudělal!“ ozvala se vyděšeně Hannah Cotterová a také ostatní reagovali šokovaně. Vlastně spustili jeden přes druhého: „Ale fuj!“ a „Opravdu si myslíte, že by byl někdo tak krutý?“</p>
<p>„Bohužel, já vím, že lidé jsou za určitých okolností schopní neuvěřitelných věcí. Naštěstí to není náš případ. Zloděj ani netouží ten obraz prodat. Internetem kolují značně velkorysé nabídky a stále se zvyšují, jenže nikdo nereaguje. Kdepak, on si chce portrét nechat. Nejspíš věří, že je k tomu daleko oprávněnější než pan Cotter. A tady přicházíte na řadu vy. Jsem si jistý, že mi můžete říct, kdo by přicházel v úvahu!“</p>
<p>„Ale my máme mraky fanoušků, Gatty měl mrak fanoušků! Určitě i pár těch …, jak se to říká? Cvoklých! Samo, že ty nejvytrvalejší, co jsou na každým koncertu v první řadě tak nějak známe, ale né všechny!“ namítl potetovaný Sweeny a Johna náhle něco napadlo. Tenhle člověk je katolík trochu švihlého typu, podle Dory neměl daleko ke sklouznutí na šikmou plochu a svého času zkoušel sbalit Hannah. Možná zůstali dodnes v kontaktu a ona se před ním podřekla. Jeho motiv mohl být náboženský, třeba to považoval za znesvěcení ostatků nebo tak něco. John rychle přeskočil pohledem ze Sweenyho na Sherlocka, ale ten měl svůj neproniknutelný pátračský výraz.</p>
<p>„Musím vám odporovat! Tohle je sotva dílo obyčejného fanouška. Náš člověk musí mít velice dobré vnitřní informace – i o pouhé existenci portrétu vědělo jen málo lidí a o jeho speciální hodnotě teoreticky jen tři lidé – sourozenci Cotterovi a autorka obrazu.“</p>
<p>„A já jsem si pusu na špacír určitě nepustila!“ ohradila se Dora, stojící stranou, opřená o piáno.</p>
<p>„Takže zbýváte vy dva.“ konstatoval Sherlock věcně k sourozencům Cotterovým.</p>
<p>Jejich se nezdál nijak dotčený nebo uražený, jen smutně zavrtěl hlavou: „Neřekl jsem to nikomu, nemohl jsem, nikdo by to nepochopil … vlastně jsem to neřekl ani Hannah ...“</p>
<p>Sherlock přenesl svůj pohled na slečnu Cotterovou, který se celá bledá choulila v křesle: „Já … domyslela jsem si to. Když jednoho dne zmizel ten křišťálový flakón s hrstí popela, chvíli jsem si dělala naděje, že ho byl brácha jen vysypat na nějaké oblíbené místo … jenže pak ses vrátil s tím obrazem a choval se k němu jak ke svátosti oltářní a taky … jednou jsi mi dovolil, abych si něco našla ve tvém počítači a několik stránek o ash paintingu jsi měl v záložkách … na to vážně nemusím bejt Sherlock Holmes, že ne?“ a hystericky se rozhihňala.</p>
<p>Sherlock se prosebně podíval po Johnovi, tenhle projev rozrušených nervů protahoval jeho výslech, ale dřív než doktor zareagoval Lance. Z barové skříňky vytáhl lahev skotské, nalil asi na dva prsty do skleničky a podal jí Hannah s jemným povelem: „Vypijte to!“</p>
<p>„Pardon, já … jsem tak unavená. Šokovala mě ta vlna nenávisti, brácha nikdy nikomu nic neudělala.“</p>
<p>„Myslím, že to chápeme, slečno Cotterová, ale zpátky k věci. Svěřila jste se někdy někomu se svým zjištěním ohledně toho portrétu?“</p>
<p>„Ne, nikomu. Stejně jako Tony jsem si nebyla jistá, že by to někdo pochopil a taky … bála jsem se, jestli je tu vůbec legální, jestli brácha neporušil nějaký předpis … už třeba jen tím, že si trochu popela nechal pro sebe. Nikdy bych ho úmyslně nepřivedla do maléru!“</p>
<p>„Vážně jste to neřekla vůbec nikomu, ani členův své taneční skupiny? Máte k sobě evidentně hodně blízko, měla jste všechny důvody věřit v jejich loajalitu i diskrétnost.“</p>
<p>„Nebudu tvrdit, že jsem s nimi neřešila, jak mi Tonyho vytrvalý truchlení dělá starosti, ale tohle jsem jim neprozradila.“</p>
<p>„Dobře, mohli si to domyslet, tak jako vy? Věděli, že ten obraz vůbec existuje?“</p>
<p>Cotter se zamračil, zřejmě ani jemu se tenhle směr výslechu nezamlouval, ale neochotně připustil: „Viděli ho u nás v bytě. V poslední době mám jen minimum návštěv, ale Hannah si nikdy neodpustí alespoň malou oslavu mých narozenin a Troublemakers jsou vždycky zváni.“</p>
<p>„Rozumím. A kdo z vás, zde přítomných, byl během posledních čtyř let v bytě pana Cottera?“</p>
<p>Všichni se na chvíli zamysleli, někdo počítal na prstech, jiný si mumlal pro sebe až se ze všech stran začalo ozývat: „Já.“ „Myslím, že jo“ „Já taky“a jiné souhlasné výroky.</p>
<p>„Myslím, že jsme tam minimálně jednou byli snad všichni.“ shrnula to Rosalind Lonegannová a pak zamyšleně pokračovala: „Asi jsme měli zajít častěji, sorry Tony!“</p>
<p>„To je v pohodě, to já nestál o návštěvy. Vlastně si ani nepamatuju, kdy jsem byl naposledy v místnosti s tolika lidmi, když to nebyla pracovní schůzka.“</p>
<p>John zaznamenal, že se Sherlock zase zatvářil netrpělivě, když se hovor stočil na osobní záležitosti, jenže ve zlomku vteřiny byl otrávený výraz pryč a nastoupilo soustředění.</p>
<p>Detektiv nechal přítomné mluvit, jako by tam ani neseděl a nepotřeboval z nich vytáhnout co nejvíc faktů, poslouchal jejich ujištění, že Tony Cotter kdykoli dostane vstupenky na vystoupení, bude vítán u Lonegannových na chalupě, pokud budou členové kapely v Londýně, rádi si s ním zajdou na skleničku a omluvy, že se všichni nechali příliš snadno odbýt ve svých pokusech znovu Tonyho vtáhnout do života.</p>
<p>Johna napadlo, že přinejmenším k něčemu byl celý ten malér dobrý, ovšem za stmelování rodin je dva nikdo neplatí.</p>
<p>Celou scénu nakonec utla Dora, když se zeptala, zda má někdo námitky vůči špagetám carbonara k o bědu. Když se začali její hosté bránit, že jí nemohou tolik obtěžovat a zajdou se najíst nějak do restaurace, přerušila je: „Nesmysl! Pokud se budete courat po našem malém městě, tak se vám akorát nalepí na ocas nějací novináři a pak je budu mít tuplem přede dveřmi. Ačkoliv se tomu asi úplně nevyhnu, přinejmenším nemusejí vědět, že jste se mi tady všichni tak pěkně sešli. Takže jste mými hosty se vším všudy – takže někdo je vegan, potravinové alergie nebo něco podobného?“</p>
<p>Když všichni zavrtěli hlavami, Rosalind Lonegannová se zvedla: „V tom případě vám půjdu pomoct!“</p>
<p>Dora se usmála: „Hm, společná výchova se nezapře! V životě jsem neměla zdvořilejšího a ochotnějšího hosta, než byl váš bratr! A to sem jezdí John!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Celá společnost vzala přípravu oběda jako znamení, že je čas na pauzu. Rozdělili se na skupinky, zvědavě se trousili po obýváku, troufalejší se dostali až do knihovny a fascinovaně si prohlíželi obrazy i zařízení.</p>
<p>John usoudil, že je čas na taktickou poradu a odtáhl Sherlocka nahoru na galerii.</p>
<p>„Génius jsi tady ty, ale nemyslíš, že bylo netaktický, přiznat jim, že pořád skoro nic nevíme?“ zeptal se John polohlasně, zatím co pozorovali halu pod sebou.</p>
<p>„Vzhledem k tomu, jak málo toho doopravdy víme, to z mé strany taktika je. Naznačil jsem, že znám fyzického pachatele – tím jsem jeho zadavatele doufám trochu vyplašil. Ale hlavní část mého sdělení je pravdivá, já opravdu potřebuju vhodnou páku na zloděje, aby obraz vrátil a já si ji udělám z nich.“</p>
<p>„Jak to myslíš?“</p>
<p>„Jsem si jistý, že za vším stojí buď někdo z rodiny Slatteryových nebo ze členů kapely. Jak jsem se přesvědčil, všichni k sobě mají velice blízko.<br/>
Potřebujeme všechny tyhle lidi na naší, na Cotterově straně, aby zapůsobili jako morální nátlak na našeho člověka. Aby se musel rozhodnout - bud vrátí obraz nebo ho odvrhnou.“</p>
<p>„A ty myslíš, že to bude stačit?“</p>
<p>„Na základě toho, co jsem slyšel a dnes i sám viděl, věřím, že tenhle sociální okruh je pro našeho pachatele důležitý ba nenahraditelný. Je-li to někdo z kapely, musel by odejít, je-li to někdo z rodiny, nejspíš by s ním ostatní omezili kontakty.“</p>
<p>„Takže čekáš, že se sám přizná?“</p>
<p>„Nijak zvlášť, ačkoliv vyloučit to nemůžu – to hodně záleží na mixu emocí, pod jejichž vlivem to spáchal. Pořád platí, že toho člověka musím přesvědčivě odhalit. Nepotřebuju nutně soudem akceptovatelný důkaz, ale potřebuju, aby mi uvěřili oni.“</p>
<p>„Takže co dál?“</p>
<p>„Ze začátku mě jejich odbočování ke vzpomínkám vadilo, ale pak jsem si uvědomil, že je to skvělá příležitost. Když odpovídají na naše otázky, jsou všichni podvědomě ve střehu.</p>
<p>Takže je nechám mluvit, plácat o čem chtějí, až nakonec zapomenou, že s nimi sedím v jedné místnosti a přestanou se hlídat. Přetvařování se je únavné, nikdo to nevydrží věčně, nakonec někomu kousek pravdy ujede a já na něj budu čekat.“</p>
<p>„Máš podezření na někoho konkrétního?“</p>
<p>„Mám pár slibných kandidátu.“</p>
<p>„Třeba Liama Sweenyho?“ nadhodil John.</p>
<p>Sherlock v hale pod nimi našel očima jmenovaného a pak se obrátil k Johnovi: „To mě zajímá, čím přilákal tvou pozornost?“</p>
<p>„Jen jsem si dal dohromady, co o něm zmínili Cotterovi a co mi před chvíli pověděla Dora – kdysi měl zájem o Hannah a třeba jsou pořád v častějším kontaktu – mohla se před ním podřeknout, je to katolík nějakého cáklejšího směru, takže může mít nějaké praštěné ideologické důvody, považovat to za znesvěcení a tak. Podle Dory by bez členství v kapele nejspíš skončil na šikmý ploše.“</p>
<p>„Zajímavé postřehy, Johne, ale můj zájem směřuje k jiným lidem. Nemám ani stín důkazu, ale vyprofiloval jsem, kdo z přítomných se jeví dost chytrý a chladnokrevný, aby se do podobné akce pustil.</p>
<p>Bohužel tvůj slibný podezřelý postrádá dvě podstatné věci – bystrost a iniciativu. On je přesně ten typ, co by ten obraz fyzicky ukradl a ještě by loajálně mlčel o svém komplici, ale udělal by jen to, k čemu by ho někdo jiný navedl.</p>
<p>Kdepak, uvažoval jsem mnohem víc o Rosalind, zdá se velice schopná, organizačně zdatná, vůči své rodině velice ochranitelská a mnohem tvrdší a protřelejší, než byl její malý bratříček. Bohužel nemám možnost posoudit její ostatní sourozence, ale z faktu, že nechali všechno na ní, se dá leccos usuzovat.</p>
<p>Druhý v mých úvahách je ten, blonďatý frontman, Rafferty – je relativně bystrý, poněkud zbrklý a i těch pár slov, co tu dnes pronesl, je evidentní, že ho smrt jeho kamaráda velice zasáhla a dodnes se s tím úplně nesrovnal.</p>
<p>Třetí je McKenna, je to sice klidný, rozvážný člověk, ale vůči svým mladším kolegům chová dost otcovský vztah a má sklon je chránit. Na druhou stranu, jestli je nevinný, pak by mohl být velkým přínosem v morálním nátlaku na pachatele.“</p>
<p>„Takže zbytek pomíjíš?“</p>
<p>„Inu, ani Sweeny ani Flint nejsou ty správné typy pro tenhle druh zločinu, čistě teoreticky bych měl vzít do úvahy i našeho klienta i jeho sestru, schopnosti mají oba víc než dostatečné, ale postrádají motiv a celou věcí jsou nepředstíraně rozrušení. Zbývající bratry Slatteryovy sice nemůžu vyloučit stoprocentně, ale z toho, že nechávají jednat Rosalind, odhaduji, že se povahově podobají spíš Garretovi. Což mne přivádí k poslední, také poněkud nejisté položce na seznamu – mámá Slatteryové.</p>
<p>Ta dáma evidentně umí svým okolím slušně mávat, když si vymohla synovu urnu a už pět let úspěšně blokuje jakoukoli debatu o jejím definitivním uložení. Krom toho, po někom musela Rosalind zdědit své duševní vlastnosti.</p>
<p>Plus taková drobnost – k překvapení své dcery, vzala madam Slatteryová celý tenhle cirkus na vědomí dost klidně.“</p>
<p>„Ale pokud je to ona, tak je tvůj plán na pachatelovo bezděčné prokecnutí k ničemu.“</p>
<p>„Jestli je to ona, pak její dcera musí přinejmenším tušit - chytrá se na to zdá dost – a nějak se podřekne ona. Ale už je na čase sejít dolů a vmísil se mezi naše konverzující přátele, ať nám neuteče nějaká zajímavá narážka.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tentokrát to vzali dolů užším, zatočeným schodištěm blíž ke kuchyni a ocitli se ve vstupní chodbě přesně v ten moment, kdy se domů vracel Ethan.</p>
<p>„Ahoj, nějak brzo.“ pozdravil John a student jen pokrčil rameny: „Odpadly nám odpolední cvika, ale na silnici u odbočky k domu vartujou nějaký reportéři, musim to říct Dori.</p>
<p>Když si všimli, že sem zahejbám, jeden ke mně běžel.“ Ethan si za řeči svlékl bundu, dal jí na věšák a mířil od vchodu směrem do nitra domu.</p>
<p>„Už jsem se leknul, že vědí, že tady schováváme Tonyho Cottera, ale ten chlápek prej, jestli je pravda, že tu máme Sheriffstret Boys. Tak jsem se zeptal, kde přišel k takový kravině!“ zasmál se, udělal další krok a uvědomil si, že v obýváku někdo je. Otočil se, aby pozdravil a vyvalil oči: „Tý krávo! … Totiž … brý den!“</p>
<p>Pak omámeně pokračoval ke kuchyni a když míjel Johna se Sherlockem, po očku se na ně podíval, jako by se ptal, zda ty lidi v hale vidí taky a není to jen halucinace.</p>
<p>„Jak je tady sakra vyčenichali?“ zeptal se podrážděně John.</p>
<p>„Nejspíš užvaněný taxikář! To nám ještě tak chybělo. Abychom nakonec utekli někde přes zahradní zeď, až budeme odcházet, jinak se pověsí i na nás!“</p>
<p>„Dora taky nebude nadšená!“</p>
<p>„Slabé slovo, ta bude zuřit.“</p>
<p>„Tak pojďme trochu klidnit emoce.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V kuchyni zastihli Rosalind Lonegannovou u sporáku, Lance s Ethanem, jak vyndávají ze skříně talíře a Dora stála zamračená uprostřed místnosti a poklepávala si vařečkou do dlaně.</p>
<p>„Říkal ti Ethan ...“ začal John.</p>
<p>„Jo, říkal a samozřejmě mi to vadí, ale momentálně řeším aktuálnější logistický problém, jak usadit sedmnáct lidí k obědu.“</p>
<p>„Sedmnáct?“</p>
<p>„Během půl hodiny se vrátí i zbytek menažérie. Poslala jsem Gabovi a Iris každému esem esku, ať všechny přivedou radši zadem, přes branku v zahradě.</p>
<p>No nic, zpátky do práce – sem usadíme kapelu, Cotterovi, vás Rosalind a tady Johna se Sherlockem – jsou tu skoro jako doma, tak mě snad coby hostitelku nahradí. A my s dětma si dáme oběd u kávového stolku v obýváku.“</p>
<p>„Ale přece vás nebudeme vystavovat takovému nepohodlí.“ ozvala se od kamen paní Lonegannová.</p>
<p>„Vy všichni jste hosté, takže máte nárok na jídelní stůl, my to pro jednou přežijem a kluci budou mít alespoň záminku chovat se jako čuňata.“</p>
<p>„Nepokecají ti čalounění?“ nadhodil John.</p>
<p>„Moc dobře vědí, že bych je za to roztrhla, takže zůstanou čuňaty v mezích zákona.“ odpověděla mu Dora, odhrnula si pramínek vlasů z čela a šla podat cedník na nudle.</p>
<p>Ethan popadl stoh talířů, odnesl je k jídelnímu stolu, kde je začal rozkládat a stále se u toho nevěřícně culil: „Teda, až se tohle dozví Alf, tak praskne závistí!“</p>
<p>„Ale nedozví se to, dokud k tomu nedám svolení! Ne, že mu to půjdeš hned za tepla odskajpovat! Až se vrátí ostatní, tak vyhlásím přísné informační embargo – žádný facebookový posty a chlubivý tweety kamarádům ve stylu „Hádejte, koho máme doma?“. Nehodlám tý novinářský sebrance potvrdit jejich podezření a jestli mi jen šlápnou na zahradu, vytáhnu na ně pušku!“</p>
<p>„Klídek Dori! Alf taky mlčel jak ryba, když se tady strejda Sherlock vrátil z mrtvejch, takže se necejtím povinován ho informovat. Takhle si budeme kvit!“ ušklíbl se teenager a pokračoval v prostírání.</p>
<p>Sherlock věnoval Johnovi důrazný pohled a lehce kývl hlavou směrem k obýváku, v kuchyni momentálně moc platní nejsou a je na čase vrátit se sledovat cvrkot mezi jejich podezřelými.</p>
<p>Vyšli tedy zas do chodby, ale do obýváku už nedorazili. Když vešli do vstupní haly, rozrazily se před nimi náhle dveře do zahrady.<br/>
S výkřikem: „Mami, ty šmejdi na nás čekali!“ vletěla dovnitř jedenáctiletá Iris, fialová nedopnutá bunda a dlouhé, tmavé vlasy za ní vlály. Rychle dveřmi protáhla své dvě mladší sestry a zabouchla.</p>
<p>Než děvčata popadla dech a mohla svým strýčkům popsat, co se stalo, stejným způsobem vběhli dovnitř Archie s Gabem, pro změnu hlavním vchodem. I oni za sebou práskli dveřmi, shodili batohy na zem a hlasitě oddechovali.</p>
<p>Takový rámus přilákal do chodby celou domácnost. Děti vyvalily oči nad počtem a složením jejich hostů, ale zjevně je to šokovalo méně než fakt, že je naháněli reportéři.</p>
<p>„Dva stáli u zadní branky, fakt! Jeden měl kameru a radili se, jestli vlízt dovnitř nebo radši ne. Když nás zmerčili, tak vyrazili za náma. Prej, nebojte se děti, my se vás jen chcem na něco zeptat!“ vykládal rozčileně Archie.</p>
<p>„Prej, když nám odpovíte, budete večer v televizi! Si myslej, že jsme úplně blbý, jen proto, že jsme děti?“ pokračovala znechuceně Iris.</p>
<p>„Vzali jsme roha a rozdělili se, aby to měli těžší. My dva jsme to vzali ještě jednou dokola kolem jezírka a holky zatím proklouzly do zahrady. My pak přeskočili plot u Simondsovejch, ale myslím, že jeden, ten s kamerou nakonec stejně vlezl za holkama do zahrady!“ dokončil hlášení Gabe.</p>
<p>Rafferty a jeho kolegové se okamžitě začali omlouvat, že svým příjezdem způsobili takové potíže a nabízeli, že okamžitě odjedou. Tony Cotter se přidal, že všude způsobuje jen problémy a jeho sestra si schovala obličej do dlaní, vypadala, že se rozpláče a pořád opakovala: „Proč nás nenechají na pokoji? Co jsme jim udělali?“ a „Je mi to tak líto, Doro!“</p>
<p>„Ticho! Nikdo nikam nepojede!“ umlčela všechny hostitelka: „To bych se na to podívala, aby mi nějaká banda pisálků diktovala, koho smím mít ve svém domě!“</p>
<p>John Doru sledoval a vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak se u toho tváří. Ještě méně se mu zamlouvalo, když se prodrala hloučkem lidí v chodbě k vitríně se zbraněmi a začala jí otevírat. Nikdo, vůbec nikdo nesměl Doře Vernetové sahat na její rodinu a její dům. Pohár její trpělivosti právě přetekl a John se při pohledu do jejích očí hodně bál, aby neprovedla nějakou blbost.</p>
<p>„Dovolíš miláčku? Já to s nima vyřídím!“ objevil se najednou vedle své partnerky Lance, bez řečí vzal z její ruky pušku i krabičku s náboji a zamířil k hlavnímu vchodu.</p>
<p>„To musíme vidět!“ zavelel Archie a v čela svých sourozencu vyrazil s dupáním do patra, kde vletěli do dívčího pokoje, aby se všichni vmáčkli k okénkům v arkýři.</p>
<p>Zbytek společnosti se zvědavě nahrnul do obýváku. Bez ptaní a dovolování si přisunuli židle a stoličky pod vysoko umístěná okna na severní straně, aniž zazněly nějaké protesty od paní domu. Ta se rozhodla sledovat představení rovnou ode dveří.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance Hayter pomalu vyšel ze dveří s puškou pověšenou přes rameno a klidně za sebou zavřel. Ze zahradní branky se zrovna vymotali dva muži, podle oblečení a vybavení, které měli sebou, určitě oni reportéři.</p>
<p>Současně se po příjezdovce začali přibližovat další tři zástupci tisku.</p>
<p>Lance si je nevzrušeně změřil a začal sestupovat ze schůdků vedoucích ke vstupu do domu.</p>
<p>„Pánové, víte, že jste na soukromém pozemku?“</p>
<p>„Už ne!“ ohradil se jeden a kolega do něj dloubl za to hloupé podřeknutí, že vůbec na zahradě byli.</p>
<p>„Ale to se pletete pánové!“ pokračoval Lance a za řeči si nevzrušeně sundal pušku z ramene, vytáhl z kapsy náboje a jako by se nechumelilo, začal zbraň nabíjet.</p>
<p>„Měli byste si prostudovat katastrální mapy, protože bez ohledu na to, kam sahá zeď, tohle všechno je privátní majetek. Až k silnici!“</p>
<p>Všech pět novinářů ho nervozně sledovalo a jeden z nich vyštěkl: „A co uděláte? Zavoláte na nás policii?“</p>
<p>„To nebude vůbec potřeba!“ pravil klidně Lance a s charakteristickým cvaknutím zaklapl závěr.</p>
<p>V momentě, kdy to udělal, ozvala se ohlušující rána.</p>
<p>Všichni reportéři byli okamžitě na zemi a vyděšeně si kryli hlavy. Také většina Dořiných hostů leknutím popadala ze židlí a s ne zrovna zdravou barvou se válela na podleze. Pouze přikrčená, ale odhodlaná Rosalind Lonegannová se držela parapetu a opatrně vyhlížela ven.</p>
<p>Hannah Cotterová se rozbrečela a její bratr jí objímal.</p>
<p>Ovšem z chodby se ozýval divoký, málem hysterický smích Dory Vernetové a také Sherlock s Johnem měli co dělat, aby se nesmáli. Měli dostatečnou praxi sledovat nejen to očividné, takže brzy vytušili kudy se bude Lancova performance ubírat.</p>
<p>Novináři venku se zatím, zelení v obličeji, sbírali ze země a koukali se po sobě, dílem, aby se ujistili, že jsou všichni živí, dílem se ptali, jak sakra mohl ten chlap před nimi zvládnout vystřelit.</p>
<p>Lance jim už nevěnoval jediný pohled, díval se přes zídku k sousedům a rukou naznačil zasalutování: „Zdravíčko pane Simondsi! Taky jste si dnes vyrazil na vrány?“</p>
<p>Starý bělovlasý soudce v kostkovaném kabátě s vlastní puškou v rukou přitakal: „Přesně tak, sousede! Nějak se tu v poslední době přemnožily. Nemůžu ty svině ukrákaný ani cejtit!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoši ze Sherifstreet Boys se pomalu stavěli na nohy, zatím co Hannah stále ještě plakala v Tonyho náruči: „To je strašný, strašný! Už se i střílí!“</p>
<p>„Klid drahoušku, klid! Nikomu se nic nestalo!“ opakovala jí Rosalind, která opatrně sestoupila ze židle a už jí také cukalo v koutku, když pochopila situaci.</p>
<p>„To si jen pár blbečků nadělalo do kalhot!“ ozvalo se z chodby a ve vchodu do obýváku se objevila stále velice rozjařená Dora.</p>
<p>„No, my málem taky, paní Vernetová! To jsou vaše párty vždycky takhle divoký?“ zeptal se Gill McKenna, načež se Dora zatvářila malinko provinile.</p>
<p>Ale vzápětí se zas křenila od ucha k uchu: „Lawrenci, drahoušku, byl jsi skvělý! Teď se ta drzá pakáž bude držet v uctivé vzdálenosti!“ a šla svého nastávajícího obejmout a políbit.</p>
<p>„Ohó, to je hlavně zásluha starého Simondse. Neměl jsem žádný jasný plán, co jim provedu, ale když jsem ho zahlídnul a on na mě mrknul …“</p>
<p>„Stejně jsi skvělý! A dobří sousedi jsou k nezaplacení.“ Dora se stále ještě tetelila škodolibou radostí.</p>
<p>Pak se konečně rozvzpomněla na své hostitelské povinnosti a ohlásila: „Za to nemilé vyrušení se omlouvám a nyní se bude podávat oběd!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Během jídla se začali hosté pomalu otřepávat, nechali si vysvětlit, co se vlastně stalo, uvolněně se tomu zasmáli a zase zahájili konverzaci.</p>
<p>„To bychom si mohli pamatovat, až nás zase budou někde nahánět, co kluci?“ uchechtl se modrooký Dave Flint.</p>
<p>„Nojo, jenže tobě by nedali papíry ani na špuntovku Dave!“ oponoval mu jeho starší kamarád.</p>
<p>„Jeden by čekal, že v takovým maloměstě bude boží klid, dyť tady má každej flintu jako v Americe!“ postěžoval si Sweeny.</p>
<p>„Nezapomeň, že jsme jen kousíček za Londýnem. Kdo ví, kolik známých lidí tu má víkendový dům nebo tak něco.“ zareagoval blond zpěvák.</p>
<p>„No, my jsme tady vždycky skvěle relaxovali. Nikdo si nás nevšímal a nikdo nás tu nenaháněl. Tohle zažít Garett, tak jsem ho sem znovu už nedostal.“ ozval se Tony.</p>
<p>„To máš recht, kdyby se střílelo, tak byl brácha na podlaze první, nesnášel střílení. Ale tady se mu vždycky moc líbilo. Vzpomínám, jak vypravoval ...“ spustila Rosalind.</p>
<p>John se opatrně podíval po Sherlockovi. Ten se tiše nimral ve špagetách, obličej zdánlivě skloněný k talíři, ale svýma pronikavýma očima rychle přeskakoval z tváře na tvář, aby mu neunikla žádná grimasa a žádná narážka.</p>
<p>Detektivův plán fungoval, šikovně usazení na kraji stolu, byli zapomenuti a parta přátel a známých se bavila, jako by tu s nimi nebyl žádný cizí element.</p>
<p>Jejich klient se překvapivě uvolněně rozpovídal. Dal k lepšíme několik historek z jeho a Garettových pobytů na Chlfieldu, jaký dojem na ně dům i jeho obyvatelé udělali, až nakonec hovor sklouzl k nemovitostem obecně.</p>
<p>„ … jsme koupili ten dům v Portugalsku, doufali jsme, že z něj uděláme něco podobně osobitého, ale zůstalo to někde na půli cesty.“ vykládal Tony.</p>
<p>„Náhodou, je to tam útulný a nepřeplácaný!“ ozval se Flint.</p>
<p>„Nám tam vždycky bylo dobře, ale měli jsme velké ambice, aby to tam vypadalo stejně výjimečně jako tady – jenže na to jsme tam asi netrávili dost času. Vždycky jen pár měsíců v zimě. Sakra, vždyť já tam nebyl … hm víc jak pět roků! Má vůbec smysl, abych si nechával zimní útočiště, když stejně zůstávám celou zimu v Londýně?“</p>
<p>„Chceš ho prodat? Nedělej to! Gatty to tam měl hrozně rád!“ oponovala Rosalind.</p>
<p>„To my oba, plánovali jsme, že až budeme starý, šediví dědci, odstěhujeme se tam natrvalo. A pak budeme popíjet víno na terase a okukovat zadky mladejm plavčíkům … nemá smysl, aby to tam bez užitku chátralo!“</p>
<p>„Ještě to uvaž Tony, ale pokud se rozhodneš, tak to prosím neprodávej někomu cizímu. Domluvím se s bráchama, zaplatíme ti úplně normální tržní cenu, neboj. Rory má taky děti, třeba by bral prázdninový dům někde v teple.“</p>
<p>„I já bych ho klidně koupil, vždycky jsem vám tohle hnízdečko trochu záviděl a když jsem dům na Mallorce po rozvodu nechal Viv, ...“ nabídl Rafferty.</p>
<p>Diskuze o portugalské nemovitosti, porozvodovém vypořádání a partnerských vztazích obecně celou skupinu tak pohltila, že Sherlock už ani nepotřeboval předstírat zájem o své jídlo a mohl je sledovat naprosto nepokrytě.</p>
<p>John si nebyl jistý, zda bude všechno tohle plkání k něčemu dobré. Diskuze ho jen ujistila, že najít toho pravého životního partnera není zdaleka tak samozřejmé. Tři z přítomných Sheriffstreet Boys už byli rozvedení, Sweeny dokonce dvakrát i Rosalind přiznala, že za sebou mají s manželem vážnou krizi a stmelil je právě šok z Garettova náhlého úmrtí.</p>
<p>O to víc bylo Johnovi líto Tonyho a tak trochu i Hannah, která zůstávala sama, dost možná jen proto, aby se mohla starat o bratra. Snad si to během dnešního oběda sama uvědomila, protože se zdála duchem nepřítomná, smutná a do hovoru se téměř nezapojila.</p>
<p>Na rozdíl od Tonyho, který nápadně pookřál. Společenský život, který si v posledních letech odpíral, mu vážně dělal dobře. Pokud Cotter přece jen povyleze ze své ulity, tak z téhle zatracené aféry pojde i něco dobrého.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Náhle se ve dveřích od kuchyně objevil Archie, přátelsky se na hosty uculil a podržel dveřní křídlo, aby mohli projít jeho sourozenci nesoucí špinavé nádobí.</p>
<p>Na konci průvodu se zjevila sama paní domu s lahví vína v ruce: „Navrhuju uspořádat válečnou poradu o dalším postupu! Jo a je někdo z vás abstinent?“</p>
<p>Liam Sweeny nesměle zvedl ruku a Dora konstatovala: „Jo, o vás vím. Nikdo další? V tom případě doporučuju přesun do obýváku, kde budeme mít víc pohodlí. Holky, vy popadněte skleničky, Archie ty vezmi z ledničky ten velký džus.“</p>
<p>Nakonec se celá společnost úspěšně přemístila a obsadila křesla a pohovku před krbem, mládež si dotáhla polštáře a podsedáky, aby se mohla uvelebit na zemi, Lance zapálil nachystané dřevo a Dora se ujistila, že všichni mají nalito. Děti a potetovaný Sweeny dostali džus. Sherlockovi, usazenému na jedné z židlí v rohu stříkla jen trochu vína na dno skleničky. V narážce na legendární rozlučku se svobodou trochu zlomyslně konstatovala „Ty neumíš pít!“ a mnohem tišeji dodala: „Potřebuješ, aby opilí a užvanění byli oni a ne ty!“</p>
<p>„Nechceš riskovat pozvracený koberec?“ neodpustil si John.</p>
<p>„Já už toho riskuju!“ povzdechla si a pak se postavila do centra pozornosti: „Zatím, co jste obědvali, trochu jsme sondovali situaci. Sice se nám podařilo vyhnat vlezlejší týpky z mého pozemku, ale na jeho hranicích jsme totálně obležení, takže potřebuju vědět, jak moc odsud spěcháte, abychom vymysleli způsob, kterak vás dostat nenápadně ven.“</p>
<p>„No, zrušili jsme program na další dva dny.“ začal Rafferty: „Ale přece vás tu nebudeme udržovat v obležení. Už takhle s námi máte problémy a výdaje ...“</p>
<p>„Pane Rafferty, jak už jsem řekla, své hostitelské povinnosti beru nesmírně vážně a ačkoliv je vaše přítomnost neplánovaná, jsem zvyklá mít tu párkrát do roka větší společnost nejen na oběd, ale i na nocleh, takže pokud vám naopak nedělá problém fakt, že to tu není zrovna pětihvězdičkové apartmá, tak si nelamte hlavu.</p>
<p>Současně se musím přiznat, že jsem velice pomstychtivá osoba a ta sebranka venku, která obtěžovala moje děti, dupala po mém trávníku a slídí po mých hostech, mi zatraceně hnula žlučí. Takže jim vážně netoužím dopřát tu satisfakci, že vás tu najdou a nakráčíte jim rovnou do chřtánu, pokud se tomu lze vyhnout.“</p>
<p>„Aha, takže si to skrze nás chcete vyřídit s tiskem?“ nadhodila Rosalind Lonegannová.</p>
<p>„Více méně.“ ušklíbla se Dora: „Nejsem bůhvíjak laskavá osoba. Dostatek sociálních dovedností ještě neznamená, že je někdo hodný, pouze je lepší maskování toho, jaká je ve skutečnosti svině.“</p>
<p>„Ty v žádném případě nejsi svině, Dori!“ ozval se Anthony Cotter: „Když jsem něco potřeboval, vždycky jsi mi pomohla.“</p>
<p>„Ale jsem drahoušku a veliká, to ses jen u mě jen nikdy neocitl na té špatné straně.“</p>
<p>„Já bych to zkrátil! Ani my nejsme zrovna nadšení z představy, že té bandě venku nakráčíme rovnou před objektivy. Jakkoliv musíme být s tiskem za dobře, co je moc, to je moc. Kdybychom svolali tiskovku, nebo nás slušně požádali o vyjádření, tak budeme odpovídat na otázky až do aleluja, ale tohle je napadení soukromí vás, která jste se o nic podobného neprosila.“ shrnul to McKenna: „Takže, když jste ochotná nás tady trpět, tak budeme hájit pevnost. Jak jsme řekli, na následující dva dny jsme všechno odvolali.“</p>
<p>„Ach, vážně mě strašně mrzí, že vám tak komplikujeme život.“ špitla ze svého křesla nešťastně Hannah a nebylo jasné, zda svá slova adresuje pouze kapele nebo i ostatním v pokoji.</p>
<p>„Klid Hannah! Vy máte přednost, Gatty byl náš malý bráška a pro něj bychom udělali cokoliv. A to se vztahuje i na tebe Tony, máš potíže tak jsme tady. Vlastně jsme se měli ozvat už dávno, abys věděl, že na to nejsi sám.“ promluvil Rafferty.</p>
<p>„Ale to já jsem nechal všechny vaše pokusy vyšumět do ztracena. Vím, že jste mě párkrát pozvali na vystoupení, ale nemohl jsem … nedokázal bych se dívat a vidět vás na pódiu jen čtyři ...“</p>
<p>„Tak jsme se neměli nechat tak snadno odbýt a vymyslet něco chytřejšího, abys věděl, že tě stále považujeme za člena klanu.“</p>
<p>„Obávám se, že to platí i o naší rodině.“ připustila Rosalind: „Ale všichni jsme měli moc starostí sami se sebou, tátu to položilo, máma to špatně nesla ...“</p>
<p>„Já to přece chápu, občas zapomínám, že nejsem jediný, kdo ho ztratil.“ vypravil ze sebe dojatě Tony a pak se na chvíli rozhostilo ticho.</p>
<p>„Sakryš, vždyť on bude mít v pondělí Gatty narozeniny!“ ozval se najednou do melancholického ticha Dave Flint.</p>
<p>„No jo, bude sedmnáctýho. To to letí! To by se mělo zapít!“ navrhl Liam Sweeny a lítostivě zašilhal od své skleničky džusu k lahvi na konferenčním stolku.</p>
<p>„Dnes?“ ozval se pochybovačně jeho starší, uvážlivější kolega.</p>
<p>„A proč vlastně ne dnes? Dnes jsme tu skoro všichni po hromadě, nemáme na zbytek dne žádný program a do až do pondělka tu, pevně doufám, nezkysneme!“ odsouhlasila ten návrh poněkud překvapivě Garettova sestra: „Teda samozřejmě, pokud o naší hostitelce není nevhod?“</p>
<p>„Naopak! Naprosto mi to vyhovuje. Jen chviličku strpení, seženu něco na přípitek, protože jak koukám, tu první lahev jsme zdárně vypili.“ odpověděla Dora a pak se odporoučela do patra.</p>
<p>Když míjela Johna, polohlasně poznamenala: „Kvůli těm zatracenejm šmírákům si netroufám jít ani zakouřit, tak se dnes alespoň zbořím.“</p>
<p>„Je to rozumný?“</p>
<p>„Vůbec ne, ale znáš mě. Občas mě přepadne touha být ukrutně nezodpovědná!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vrátila se za pár minut s lahví své irské whiskey, kterou přechovávala v ložnici jen pro výjimečné příležitosti, v jedné ruce a houslovým pouzdrem ve druhé. Johna docela překvapilo, že zrovna dnes nechá Dora ten vzácný nápoj padnout – při tomhle počtu lidí zbývající obsah lahve na přípitek tak, tak vystačí. Na druhou stanu, čím jiným si připít s bandou Irů na počest jiného Ira?</p>
<p>Lawrence předvídavě pokynul klukům, aby donesli nízké sklenky s tlustým dnem, postavili je před hosty a Dora do nich zkušeným okem rozdělila zlatohnědou tekutinu.</p>
<p>Rafferty se postavil, zvedl svůj drink ke stropu a řekl: „Tak na tvoje narozeniny, brácho!“ a všichni do sebe kopli whiskey, ani mládež nezůstala pozadu a přípitku se zúčastnila džusem.</p>
<p>Když se všichni zas usadili, vytáhla Dora z pouzdra housle: „S dovolením, vypůjčím si k téhle příležitosti skladbu jedněch vašich kolegů. Myslím, že se to hodí.“ a začala hrát.</p>
<p>Johnovi vteřinku trvalo, než písničku v téhle úpravě a beze slov poznal, ale v refrénu si už pro sebe bezděčně šeptal text: „But I'll miss you when you're gone, that is what I do. Hey, baby!And it's going to carry on, that is what I do. Hey, baby.“</p>
<p>Než Dora dohrála, Lance obešel pokoj a znovu hostům naplnil vinné sklenky. Provedl to velmi tiše a nevtíravě, na první pohled proto, aby nerušil hudbu, ale John měl podezření, že spíš aby si společnost neuvědomila, jak je pomalu opíjena. Zjevně se s Dorou rychle sladili na stejnou vlnu a Johna najednou napadlo, jakým způsobem vlastně fungovalo Dořino první manželství a nikoli poprvé zalitoval, že medailéra Roberta Argylla nikdy osobně nepoznal.</p>
<p>„Tedy, to bylo hodně dobrý!“ konstatoval uznale Rafferty a Dora se zaculila: „Tady Sherlock hraje ještě líp a na rozdíl ode mně i komponuje.“</p>
<p>„To mi chcete tvrdit, že jste dva špičkoví muzikanti, kteří se přitom živí – ačkoliv dost dobře, jak jsem pochopil, něčím úplně jiným? Proč?“</p>
<p>„Máme skoro všichni v rodině sociální alergii. Nebýt toho tak nejslavnější rodinnou kapelou dneška mohla být Vernet family.“ rozesmála se.</p>
<p>„Sociální alergii? Snad fobii, ne?“</p>
<p>„Alergii, nesnášíme blbce a pak následuje výpadek filtru na pusu. Já mám ještě nejmírnější formu, ale musím přiznat, že vy jste moje nejpočetnější publikum od střední, kdy jsem musela hrát na školních recitálech.“</p>
<p>„Na Vánoce tu bývá i víc lidí.“ ozval se ze svého místa v rohu John, který si nedokázal pomoct. Sherlock po něm hodil ostrý pohled, že na sebe upozornil.</p>
<p>„To je něco jiného, rodina pro mě není normální publikum.“ odpověděla Dora. Naštěstí od Johna odvrátil pozornost Tony Cotter se svou poznámkou: „Nám jsi vždycky zahrála.“</p>
<p>„Však jste byli jen dva,.Pamatuju se, že jste po mně jednou chtěli zahrát „At last“.“</p>
<p>„Naše nejoblíbenější, zazněla na naší svatbě.“</p>
<p>„Já vím!“</p>
<p>„Ehm, na ten klavír se dá hrát?“ vstoupil jim do řeči McKenna: „Myslím, jestli je naladěný.“</p>
<p>„Jo, je v dobrém stavu – na to že na něj hrajou převážně děti.“</p>
<p>„A myslíte, že bych mohl … mohl zahrát „At last“? A vy se můžete přidat.“</p>
<p>„Máte na mysli s houslemi, protože na Ettu Jamesovou v žádném případě nemám a písničky, co jsou mimo můj rozsah, zpívám jen, když jsem hodně pod parou.“</p>
<p>McKenna se usadil za klavír, Dora zas nasadila smyčec na struny a Sherlock se naklonil k Johnovi: „To bude špičkové vystoupení. Dora se vždycky snažila rozšířit můj klasický repertoár trochou populární hudby a tuhle skladbu jsme secvičili jako duet, když mi bylo nějakých šestnáct. Pořád si ho pamatuju.“</p>
<p>„Forda takové věci neučila?“ podivil se John.</p>
<p>„Myslíš hrát předělávky populární hudby? To ano, ale s ním si houslový duet dát nemohla, preferoval klávesové nástroje, úplně miloval kostelní varhany. Mimochodem, i Myroft by býval byl slušný klavírista, kdyby častěji hrál. Ale teď už ticho!“ napomenul Johna detektiv a zaposlouchal se do muziky.</p>
<p>Tony si k sobě přitáhl z jedné strany sestru, z druhé švagrovou a tiše u písničky slzel, ale současně se usmíval. Dokonce ani Rosalind nepůsobila tak napjatě a hřbetem ruky si stírala osamělou slzu na tváři. Zato Hannah vypadala, že je duchem někde na míle daleko a obsah své sklenky měla dávno v sobě.</p>
<p>„A co naše písničky? Které se vám líbí?“ zeptal se Rafferty, když Dora s jeho kolegou dohrála.</p>
<p>Malířka se po něm pobaveně podívala: „Takhle formulovaná otázka drze předpokládá, že se mi vůbec nějaká líbí.“</p>
<p>Raffertymu poklesla čelist a Liam Sweeny se už bojovně zvedal z gauče na obranu jejich hudby, když se Dora rozesmála: „Muži a jejich ego! Ale upřímně, kdybyste se mě zeptali dvacet let zpátky, tak povýšeně ohrnu ret. Mládí je blbý a já byla v sedmnácti strašlivá, namyšlená kráva, takový intelektuální snob a pohrdala jsem vším, co nebylo chytré a komplikované a každým, kdo nebyl zrovna adept na členství v Mense. Takový důraz na mozek! Směšné u někoho, kdo se hodlal živit uměním.</p>
<p>Dnes mám doufám zdravější názory na svět a se zpožděním jsem vzala některé vaše kousky na milost. Zpíváte dobře, ale neskládáte si vlastní písničky a milióntá variace na „kluk potkal holku“ mě až tak nebere. Ale když zpíváte něco od dobrého autora … ačkoliv to má taky své úskalí. Ta písnička od Cata Stevense, Bert měl hrozně rád originál a za tu cover verzi vám nemohl přijít na jméno. Prý, co taková banda cucáků může vědět o pocitech starého otce.“</p>
<p>„Inu, snad by nám to odpustil. Dnes už nám všem táhne na čtyřicet, nejstarší z našich dětí jsou v pubertě, takže začínám chápat, co se autor v tom textu snažil říct.“ ozval se od klavíru omluvně McKenna.</p>
<p>„Na to se pamatuju. Když jsme tu byli poprvé na návštěvě, tak si vzal tvůj muž Gattyho stranou a vysvětloval mu, ať tu věc nezpívá, že je moc mladej, aby tomu rozumněl. Garett se ho tenkrát ptal, jestli jí bude moct zpívat až mu bude třeba padesát a on tehdy řekl hrozně zvláštní věc: „Hochu, ty budeš vždycky syn, ale nikdy ne otec.“ A teprve později jsem pochopil, že to nemyslel urážlivě. Prostě nějak odhadl, že my dva děti neplánujeme.“</p>
<p>„Já myslím, že to trefil dobře, brácha byl sám pořád tak trochu přerostlý kluk – všichni moji bratři vlastně jsou.“</p>
<p>„A co kdybych si skočil nahoru pro kytaru a mohli bychom si jí zahrát!“ ozval se ze svého místa na koberci Gabe: „Když to byla tátova oblíbená ...“ zarazil se rozpačitě v půli věty. Najednou mu připadalo drzé, přidat se k hudebním profíkům.</p>
<p>„Jen si tu kytaru přines, kamaráde a my slibujeme, že se pokusíme to tentokrát odzpívat zrale a zodpovědně.“ pobídla Gaba Rafferty.</p>
<p>Od té chvíle se posezení změnilo v jakýsi improvizovaný koncert, prokládaný sentimentálním povídáním a vzpomínkami. Lance tiše donesl další lahev a pak se na chvíli usadil vedle Johna.</p>
<p>„Víš co mi to dnes připomíná? Ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že si to zopakuju i jako civil uprostřed jiných civilistů.“</p>
<p>„Hm, ale ono to funguje, tak proč ne.“ odpověděl mu John. Ano, tuhle atmosféru dobře znal. Sešli se tak mockrát s kolegy na základně a vzpomínali na své kamarády, kteří se už domů nevrátí. Byly to melancholické večírky, ale byl to zdravý smutek, odšpuntoval tu láhev zoufalství a černých myšlenek a dovolil se uprostřed slz usmát.</p>
<p>Jako právě teď. Johnovi ztracenému ve vzpomínkách unikl začátek, ale zaslechl ještě konec historky Dave Flinta: „ … a pak vletěl do šatny a řval: „Kde mám kostým? Kde mám kostým?“ načež osazenstvo obýváku vybuchlo smíchy.</p>
<p>„Hej kluci, pamatujete, co se nám stalo v Manchesteru v devadesátým sedmým?“</p>
<p>„Myslíš, ten průšvih s cateringem?“</p>
<p>John se otočil po Sherlockovi. Ne, že by jeho samotného to povídáni nebavilo, zjistit, jak velké popové koncerty vypadají z druhé strany a co všechno se může pokazit během nahrávací frekvence, bylo zajímavé, ale opravdu jim to bude nějak užitečné při řešení případu?</p>
<p>Než se stačil zeptat, došla k nim Iris a podávala Sherlockovi telefon: „Byla jsem v kuchyni pro karafu s vodou a slyšela jsem ho zvonit! Byl to strejda Greg, tak jsem to zvedla.“</p>
<p>Zahlásila do přístroje: „Předám.“ a podala ho Sherlockovi, ovšem tak nešikovně, že zavadila o tlačítko hlasitý odposlech a z mobilu se vyřinulo: „Sherlocku, taky se všichni můžou zbláznit. Tannerová vás shání jak šílená a vy si někde děláte mejdan nebo co?“</p>
<p>„Tatí, tatí zeptej se, honem!“ ozval se dívčí hlas v pozadí. Greg musel mít tenhle týden v rámci střídavé péče doma své dvě dcery z prvního manželství.</p>
<p>„Teď nerušte holky, tohle je důležitý! Puberťačky jedny, co se doslechly že se ten případ týká Sheriffstreet Boys, jsou jak utržený ze řetězu. Prej ať jim seženete podpisy. A kdyby jen ony! Molly je do těch šašků počmáranejch taky blázen!“ postěžoval si inspektor v blahé nevědomosti, že ho slyší celá místnost.</p>
<p>Dotčení pánové se ale neurazili, naopak se hlučně rozesmáli a Dave Flint zavolal: „Ti šašci počmáraní vás zdraví pane a ty podepsané fotky mějte za zařízené, jen nám řekněte, jak se všechny ty vaše slečny jmenují!“</p>
<p>Greg musel na druhém konci linky rudnout, soukal ze sebe nějakou omluvu, ale přehlušil jí nadšený řev jeho děvčat.</p>
<p>John si telefon vzal a přepnul zase na normální režim: „To bude dobrý Gregu. A co Molly, pořád nic?“</p>
<p>„Kdepak, ale řeknu ti, že jsem čím dál nervóznější, kamaráde. A holky taky, už se nemůžou dočkat brášky a taky furt vymejšlej nějaký blbosti pro jméno.“</p>
<p>„Takže jste se pořád nedohodli?“</p>
<p>„Ne.“ slyšel ještě odpověď, ale pak si telefon ukradl Sherlock: „Gregu, vyřiď Tannerové, že se nemusí bát, mám konečně vodítko a do zítřka to uzavřu. Pak snad ta mediální smršť utichne. Zdar!“ a zavěsil.</p>
<p>„Omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale myslím, že jste nám chtěli vyprávět nějakou historku o nepodařené catteringové službě.“ obrátil se k hudebníkům.</p>
<p>Rafferty kývl: „Jasně, ale ty fotky těm holkám samozřejmě pošleme, pak nám to připomeňte a dejte nám jména a adresu.“</p>
<p>Pak se vrátil ke své historce a nálada v obýváku se vrátila do původních kolejí. John byl zmatený, opravdu si je Sherlock tak jistý? Nebo to řekl jen proto, aby někoho v místnosti zneklidnil. Chtěl se zeptat, ale detektiv vypadal naprosto zaujatý vyprávěním, pohledem klouzal z tváře na tvář a nejvíc Johna překvapil, když se následně zeptal své sestřenky: „Doro, můžu si půjčit tvoje housle? Nečekal jsem tenhle vývoj událostí, takže jsem svoje nechal doma.“</p>
<p>„Jasně, posluž si! Archie budeš tak hodný?“</p>
<p>Doktor zvedl obočí, Sherlock musel mít hodně velkou touhu si zahrát. Obyčejně si Dořin nástroj nepůjčoval, nehrálo se mu na ně moc dobře, protože byly poměrně malé. Jak už kdysi Johnovi vysvětlil, Dora si je schválně vybrala s ohledem na svou drobnou figuru a úzká ramena.</p>
<p>Archie splnil úkol rychlostí blesku a když podával nástroj Sherlockovi, zeptal se: „Nothing else matters?“ a Sherlock kývl: „Nothing else matters“.</p>
<p>Detektiv začal hrát, Archie si sedl na kávový stolek kousek od nich a se sklopenou hlavou poslouchal, Dora jim z druhé strany pokoje věnovala smutný úsměv a teprve v půli skladby, to Johnovi docvaklo. Tohle musela být oblíbená písnička Viktora Trevora. Ani tak logický a rozumný Sherlock nebyl imunní vůči náladě tohohle okamžiku. Proto ho John objal kolem ramen, aby mu dal najevo, že pochopil.</p>
<p>Pak si odkašlal a zeptal se: „Když už se tu z toho stává hraní na přání, myslíte, že bychom zvládli „Show must go on“?“</p>
<p>„Pokud nám Freddie tam nahoře odpustí, že nikdo nedáme jeho vejšky, tak to asi zvládneme.“ usmál se Rafferty.</p>
<p>„To bude dobrý, dnes se tu aspoň pár z vás živí zpěvem, tak to musí být lepší, než když jsme se pokoušeli my – tohle totiž byla oblíbená mého kamaráda a kolegy z války, kapitána Wallyho Somerseta. Padnul pří útoku na kolonu v Bagrámu.“</p>
<p>Společnými silami celou písničku celkem důstojně zvládli a vzápětí se přihlásil o svou skladbu i Lance, po něm si vyprosila písničku Rose, pak jeden z jejích bratrů – francouzský šanson, který John neznal a nebyl sám. Nakonec ho zvládla zahrát pouze Dora na své housle.</p>
<p>Nálada celého improvizovaného večírku se stávala stále víc sentimentální, stejně jako sdílené historky a prováděné skladby. Také počet prázdných lahví, vyrovnaných vedle krbu se navyšoval. John si ani nestačil všimnout, kdy Lance přinesl další dvě.</p>
<p>V jednu chvíli si Dora zula boty, postavila se na stolek uprostřed místnosti a začala hrát Montyho čardáš. Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup: „A jéje, tohle není dobré, Johne.“</p>
<p>„Vidíš, já bych řekl, že ho hraje perfektně.“</p>
<p>„V tom problém není, ale ona tuhle věc nikdy nehraje střízlivá. Zdá se, že se nechala sama kapku unést, jenže znáš jí!“</p>
<p>Dora Vernetová rozhodně nebyla žádná alkoholička, přesto jí John při několika památných příležitostech zažil pod obraz - poprvé právě v tomhle pokoji, když si tu po Sherlockově údajné smrti vylívali srdce – a dobře věděl, že Dora byla vždycky do poslední chvíle zdánlivě v pohodě, aby pak znenadání zvadla.</p>
<p>John vytáhl mobil, za pár minut měla být půlnoc, celkem rozumná doba večírek ukončit, ale tušil, že je to to poslední, co Sherlock potřebuje.</p>
<p>Detektiv se škrábal ve vlasech, evidentně stále čekal na nějaký moment, na nějakou reakci, ale pokud Dora odpadne, všichni půjdou spát a ráno bude atmosféra téhle chvíle nenávratně pryč.</p>
<p>„Johne, potřebuju poradit nějaký doják. Nějakou hodně sentimentální věc, nejlépe o vzájemné opoře, nemusí to být nutně milostné. Rychle!“</p>
<p>John zalapal po dechu a pak ze sebe vykoktal první věc, která ho napadla: „Stand .. Stand by me!“</p>
<p>„Hej vážení! Tady John by moc prosil o „Stand by me“, dáme to, co?“ zavolal detektiv, aby si vynutil pozornost a fungovalo to. McKenna zahrál na klavíru úvodní tóny a pak se všichni hlučně přidali, krom dětí byl v ten moment zřejmě střízlivý jen málo kdo.</p>
<p>Jak tak na plné plíce pěli: „ … So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand, stand by me, stand by me ...“ Hannah Cotterová se najednou na vratkých nohou vypotácel z obýváku směrem na chodbu.</p>
<p>Sherlock do Johna strčil loktem: „Honem za ní!“</p>
<p>„Proč, určitě šla jenom zvra ...“ nestačil John dopovědět a už byl tažen za rukáv pryč.</p>
<p>Nechal se Sherlockem vláčet ke koupelně pro hosty, odkud se opravdu ozývaly charakteristické dávivé zvuky. Sherlock překvapivě počkal až je nahradil zvuk tekoucího kohoutku a pak vstoupili dovnitř.</p>
<p>Hannah Cotterová byla úplně zelená, měla mokrý obličej a pocákanou halenku. Ovšem v tuhle chvíli zuřivě obracela naruby skřínku za zrcadlem a vůbec nezaregistrovala jejich příchod.</p>
<p>John předpokládal, že hledá něco na nevolnost, ale kupodivu vytáhla krabičku staromódních pánských žiletek.</p>
<p>„Nedělejte to slečno Cotterová! Myslete na svého bratra! Krom toho v tom obalu žádné žiletky nejsou, jen spousta starých gumiček. Snad byste si nemyslela, že Dora nechá něco nebezpečného v dosahu dětem!“</p>
<p>Hannah se po nich otočila s výrazem absolutního zoufalství a rozplakala se: „Já jsem tohle nechtěla, takhle jsem to nechtěla! Nikdy … nikdy bych Tonymu … neublížila … ne záměrně!“</p>
<p>„Já vím!“ odpověděl jí překvapivě jemně Sherlock: „Rozumím tomu, proč jste to udělala. Ale jestli nechcete, aby tahle aféra vašeho bratra nadobro zlomila, pak zapomenete na tyhle nesmysly, jasné!“</p>
<p>Hannah vzlykavě přikývla.</p>
<p>„Pomůžeme vám z toho ven, ale nejdřív musíte s pravdou ven vy.“</p>
<p>Hannah znovu kývla.</p>
<p>„Půjdeme si promluvit na čerstvý vzduch, osvěží nám mozky!“ poručil detektiv nakonec.</p>
<p>Na chodbě popadli svoje kabáty a vytratili se zadními dveřmi do zahrady. Z obýváku v tu chvíli zněla „Yesterday“ a nikdo jim nevěnoval pozornost.</p>
<p>Studený vzduch březnové noci je doslova udeřil do tváře a přinejmenším z Johnova mozku odvál náznaky opilosti. Hannah se i pod kabátem třásla, tak jí s detektivem každý z jedné strany objali a vedli jí po zahradě.</p>
<p>Když obcházeli bazén, dívka pomalu, zpočátku trhaně spustila: „Já … už jsem se na to nemohla dívat … Tony … jako by umřel taky … a … a … ten obraz … dokázal před ním prosedět hodiny … mluvil na něj … Já, snažila jsem se … někam ho vytáhnout … třeba jen něco úplně malýho, … narozeniny někoho z mý skupiny … jen naše parta ve studiu … odbýval mě, že nemá čas a přitom … jen seděl doma!</p>
<p>Já … dovedla jsem to pochopit … ze začátku. Ten první rok jsem ho více méně nechávala na pokoji, ale nezlepšovalo se to, jestli něco, tak byl ještě víc uzavřenej do sebe.</p>
<p>Musela jsem něco udělat … nějak s ním zatřepat, aby se konečně probral … rozumíte?“</p>
<p>„Tak jste se rozhodla, že Garettův portrét musí z mizet.“ dodal Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Vy jste nikdy neviděli, jak Tony na ten obraz zíral, stávala se z něj modla, centrum Tonyho existence. Gatty by nic takovýho nechtěl, jsem si jistá, že by se na bráchu pěkně vzteknul, kdyby ho tahle mohl vidět. On by to nechápal, kdyby … kdyby to bylo obráceně a … něco se stalo bráchovi, tak si nedovedu představit, že by to Gatty takhle zapích. Navopak, vy to víc by se do všeho vopřel, vystupoval jak o život a v každým interwiew, v každá talk show by do vomrzení vopakoval, jak byl brácha úžasnej, aby to celej svět věděl. Ale tohle Tonyho pomalý vadnutí, … to je proti všemu, čím Gatty žil. … Tak doufám, že by mi vodpustil ten způsob.“</p>
<p>Pak Hannah zavrtěla hlavou: „Jasně, že jsem počítala s tím, že se brácha sesype, ale hodlala jsem být s ním, celá naše parta byla připravená mu to pomoct přečkat. Jasně, že jsem počítala s tím, že to ohlásí na policii, doufala jsem, že ho to donutí vyvinout nějakou aktivitu krom odchodu do kanceláře, že kvůli tomu třeba zavolá klukům z kapely, Slatteryovejm a že takhle zjistí, že na to všechno není úplně sám … ale … ale ...“</p>
<p>„Ale, že celá věc prosákne do médií, která z toho udělají aféru, to vám na mysl nepřišlo.“</p>
<p>Hannah zavrtěla hlavou, pak si povzdechla: „Já bych se bejvala dávno přiznala, ale … cokoliv bych řekla, poškodilo by Tonyho ještě víc. Samozřejmě to nakonec budu muset udělat, ale co mám říct, aby z toho Tony vyšel co nejlíp? Že jsem potřebovala prachy a chtěla ten obraz prodat?“</p>
<p>„S pravdou ven budete muset jít, ale hlavně před svým bratrem. Nemyslím, že veřejné přiznání by cokoli zachránilo.“ konstatoval detektiv a John už se nadechoval k protestu.</p>
<p>„Johne, my jsme se zavázali vrátit panu Cotterovi obraz, ne suplovat práci policie. Když na to do téhle chvíle nepřišli, už to nevyřeší.“</p>
<p>„Taky pravda, ale jak vysvětlíme, že se obraz z ničeho nic zas objevil. To nejsou hodinky, které se dají někam založit.“</p>
<p>„To budeme muset ještě doladit, ale opravdu bych se rád vyhnul tomu, že slečnu Cotterovou udáme. Jednak, že nejednala ze zlých pohnutek a tak bych nerad způsobil potíže vašim tanečníkům slečno, někteří jsou ještě v podmínce, že?“</p>
<p>„Ale, oni nic … to já sama ...“</p>
<p>„Slečno Cotterová, nemá smysl přede mnou předstírat, že jste pracovala úplně sama. Ale chápu, že jednali z bezmezné loajality a přátelství k vám, i proto bych je rád ušetřil.“</p>
<p>Hannah Sherlockovi vděčně stiskla ruku: „A můžete mi říct, jak jste na nás vlastně přišel?“</p>
<p>„Hlavní stopou byl váš tyrkysový kufr – viděl jsem bezpečnostní záznamy z letiště, chtěl jsem se ujistit, že jste opravdu ve stanovený čas odletěla. Ten obrovský kufr se mi pořád vracel na mysl. Vy cestujete v zájmu své skupiny často, jistě máte celou škálu vhodných zavazadel, Tak proč si brát tak velký kufr na jedno přespání?</p>
<p>Vtíravě se mi vracela myšlenka, že by se do něj portrét vešel.</p>
<p>Tak jsem zvažoval, zda jste přece jen neměla příležitost obraz ven vynést. Johne, vybavíš si dispozici Cotterova bytu?“</p>
<p>„Jasně, vstupní chodba a dál napravo kuchyně s jídelnou, obývák, ložnice ...“</p>
<p>„Ano, většina obytných místností je obrácená do ulice, ale ložnice pro hosty, vaše ložnice slečno Cotterová, má okno do dvora..“</p>
<p>„A?“ zeptal se John, pořád si nebyl jistý, kam tím Sherlock míří.</p>
<p>„Jeden soused vás viděl ve čtvrtek večer vynášet smetí. Kontejner na odpad je ve dvoře přímo pod oknem z hostinského pokoje.“</p>
<p>„Počkej, počkej Sherlocku! Přece Hannah nehodila ten obraz do popelnice? To byste neudělala, že ne?“</p>
<p>Hannah zavrtěla hlavou s náznakem úsměvu, evidentně jí pobavilo, kterak jí detektiv prokoukl. No, John stále tápal ve tmě.</p>
<p>„Kdepak, slečna Cotterová pouze spustila obraz na nějakých popruzích ze svého okna na dvůr. Dosedl na zem za kontejnerem, takže nebyl příliš vidět a jistě jste si vybrala čas, kdy bývá v domě klid a pohlídala, že nikdo nejde.</p>
<p>Nu a pak jste šla vynést ten koš, to už bylo celkem šero – ve dvoře jste také parkovala své auto, nepochybně co nejblíž popelnic. Stačilo jen hodit obraz do kufru auta a vrátit se nahoru do bytu.</p>
<p>Vy jste vzala i ty ostatní věci, schválně jste vybrala takové, k ke kterým váš bratr nemá zvláštní vztah. Věděla jste, že v notebooku ani fotoaparátu nejsou cenná data a škoda bude pouze materiální.</p>
<p>Hádám, že všech věcí jste se cestou na letiště někde zbavila, to vás nemohlo výrazně zdržet.“</p>
<p>„Hodila jsem je na parkovišti v Hethrow do koše.“</p>
<p>„Ale co ten vylomený zámek? A co ten chlap v mikině, o kterém si myslíme, že to byl Lynch?“ začal John a pak se plácl do čela: „On vám dělal alibi, že jo?“</p>
<p>„Konečně ses probral Johne!“ neodpustil si Sherlock a pokračoval: „Pan Lynch šel vylomit zámek už vykradeného bytu. Zajistil, že mu nebude vidět do tváře a zbytek skupiny mu dělal alibi. A kdyby ho náhodou přece jen někdo v domě podezíral a zastavil, on u sebe žádný kradený předmět neměl a předpokládám, že i jeho zámečnické nádobíčko bylo s ložené z relativně nevinně vypadajících předmětů. Kdo z vás ten plán vymyslel, slečno Cotterová?“</p>
<p>„Dali jsme ho dohromady společně. Často jsem s ostatníma mluvila o bráchovi, jak mi dělá starosti, až jsem jednou plácla, že ten obraz snad seberu, aby na něj pořád nezíral. A v ten moment mi došlo, že to opravdu musím udělat. Jim zas došlo, že vážně udělat chci a začali si dělat starosti.<br/>
Nakonec za mnou přišli s tím, že ten obraz ukradnou, nechtěli, abych se do něčeho namočila, když mám zatím čistej rejstřík. Ale já nemohla dovolit, aby si to vzali na triko, právě proto, že oni ho čistý nemají.<br/>
Nakonec jsme dali dohromady plán, kterým jsme měli být krytí všichni a pak už jen čekali na vhodnou příležitost.“</p>
<p>„Paní Slatteryovou jste do toho zatáhla, až když jste jí předala obraz nebo o celém plánu věděla předem?“ zeptal se Sherlock a Hannah překvapeně otevřela pusu: „I tohle už víte?“</p>
<p>„Paní Lonegannová byla sama udivená, jak klidně její matka reagovala – ovšem, že byla klidná, protože moc dobře věděla, že popel jejího syna je naprosto v bezpečí u ní doma. Krom toho, vy jste měla před schůzkou s pořadateli festivalu spoustu času, dokonce tolik, že jsem v jedné rané teorii zvažoval, že jste ve skutečnosti letěla pozdějším spojem. Takže zajet před schůzkou k paní Slatteryové, všechno jí vysvětlil a obraz jí svěřit, byla hračka.“</p>
<p>„Jak dlouho víte, že jsem to byla já?“</p>
<p>„Inu, na čelném místě mezi podezřelými jste od začátku i v očích policii. A ta vaše company hned na druhém místě. Jenže mi zoufale chyběl motiv. Čím déle jsem měl možnost pozorovat vaše interakce s bratrem, tím víc jsem si byl jist, že své city k němu nepředstíráte. Ale tolik technických detailů hovořilo ve váš neprospěch. Svědectví Rosalind Lonegannové byla poslední kapka. Naznačovalo, že paní Slatteryové nedělá osud obrazu nejmenší starosti a zrovna vy jste v den krádeže letěla do Dublinu! Náhoda? Jak rád říká můj bratr, vesmír je málokdy tak líný!</p>
<p>Jenže jsem až do dnešního večera nechápal, proč byste to všechno dělala, co byste z toho měla. Teprve když jsem sledoval dění v obýváku, vybavil se mi Dořin postřeh, že tenhle šok by vašeho bratra mohl konečně postavit na nohy. A tehdy mi konečně došlo, že vaše pohnutky byly ryze pozitivní.“</p>
<p>Hannah Cotterová si povzdechla: „Copak pohnuty, ale kde to skončilo! Kvůli mně zas Tonyho nahánějí novináři a píšou o něm hnusy.“</p>
<p>„To je sice nepříjemná komplikace, ale jinak si troufám říct, že váš plán začíná fungovat.“ konstatoval Sherlock</p>
<p>„Zbláznil jste se? Já všechno akorát tisíckrát zhoršila! Viděl jste Tonyho ...“ začala Hannah, ale John jí popadl za loket a táhl jí zpátky do domu: „A viděla jste svého bratra vy, slečno Cotterová? Myslím v posledních pár hodinách. Nebo jste se natolik utápěla v pocitech viny, že jste si ho ani nevšimla?“</p>
<p>Za pár vteřin stáli v chodbě a vyřezávaným portálem hleděli do obýváku, kde rozjařená společnost právě zpívala „We are the champions.“ Anthony Cotter stál před piánem zavěšený z jedné strany do Keitha Raffertyho, z druhé do Lance, řval z plných plic slova refrénu a možná nezářil zrovna jako stowattová žárovka, ale jako šedesátiwatová určitě.</p>
<p>„Vidíte, slečno Cotterová?“ ozval se za nimi Sherlockův hlas.</p>
<p>„Ale, ale … co ty bulvární články? A až se přiznám, bude to ještě horší!“ Hannah zněla pořád skepticky a poraženecky.</p>
<p>„Vy se samozřejmě přiznat musíte, ale pouze lidem v téhle místnosti, nikomu jinému vysvětlení nedlužíte. A to ostatní dáme nějak do pořádku, už mám pár nápadů“. odpověděl Sherlock a John vzal Hannah povzbudivě kolem ramen: „Jeden můj oblíbený citát říká, že všechno dobře dopadne a pokud to dobře nedopadlo, pak to ještě není konec.“</p>
<p>Jakmile dozněl zpěv, vstoupili všichni tři společně do obýváku a Sherlock svým sytým barytonem hlasitě oznámil: „Tady slečna Cotterová by vám ráda něco řekla!“</p>
<p>Hannah sklopila hlavu, nadechla se a pak se po všech podívala: „Ten obraz jsem ukradla já a odvezla k paní Slatteryové do Dublinu! Jen jsem chtěla, abys zase začal žít Tony, aby zase vyšel ven, mezi lidi! Ale to ostatní jsem nechtěla! Nechtěla jsem na tebe poštvat novináře, nechtěla jsem nikomu z vás způsobit problémy, omlouvám se!“</p>
<p>Tony na svou sestru chvíli beze slova zíral a pak si oba v slzách padli do náruče. Místo aby se na Hannah hněval nebo jí něco vyčítal, jen se sám donekonečna omlouval, že jí působil tak velké starosti, až neviděla jiné řešení.</p>
<p>Za chvíli se k nim přidala Rosalind i kluci z kapely a nastal celý příval slz, omluv a ujišťování, že všechno bude v pořádku.</p>
<p>Sherlock usoudil, že u téhle rodinné scény být nemusí. Popadl Johna za loket, druhou rukou si přitáhl i připitou Doru a oba odvedl do knihovny:„Oni mají nárok se poobjímat, jak je libo, my musíme pracovat!“</p>
<p>„No, já bych to pokládal za vyřešený – tedy za předpokladu, že paní Slatterová bude ochotná ten obraz vydat.“ poznamenal John.</p>
<p>„Tenhle bod mi dělá nejmenší starosti, pokud by se cukala, paní Lonegannová na ní zatlačí. Horší bude zatnout tipec novinářům.“ odpověděl Sherlock, kterému se mezi obočím usadila ustaraná vráska.</p>
<p>„No, ale když obraz prostě vrátíme ...“ začal John.</p>
<p>„Tak se všichni budou o to zuřivěji zajímat, kde celou dobu byl!“ přerušila ho Dora, která se pozoruhodně rychle vrátila do provozuschopného stavu.</p>
<p>„My zkrátka potřebujeme nějakou věrohodnou krycí historku – ne kvůli policii, ta ať to klidně uzavře jako neobjasnění, Yardu to vrásky dělat nebude, ale novinářům něco předhodit musíme.“</p>
<p>„Co kdybychom to uhráli na šílenýho fanouška? Ve kterým se dodatečně hnulo svědomí a obraz anonymně vrátil.“ napadlo Johna.</p>
<p>Sherlock i Dora chvíli mlčeli a pak detektiv pomalu řekl: „To by vlastně šlo. Ale musíme bulvár přesvědčit, že někdo takový opravdu existoval.“</p>
<p>„Takže by se vám šiknul obětní beránek?“ optala se Dora a v očích jí pobaveně jiskřilo.</p>
<p>„Ale přece nemůžeme jen tak někoho obvinit z krádeže!“ protestoval John.</p>
<p>„Nejde přece o to, aby policie na někoho vystavila zatykač, nám stačí, když se rozšíří uvěřitelný drb.“</p>
<p>„Ale i to je hnusný – leda, že byste měli kandidáta, kterej je takovej hajzl, že si nic lepšího nezaslouží!“</p>
<p>„A nebo takového, pro kterého je i špatná publicita pořád publicita!“</p>
<p>„Tak se mi zdá, že máš někoho konkrétního na mysli, drahá sestřenko.“</p>
<p>„Doneste mi mobil a do patnácti minut je to zařízené.“ usmála se sebejistě Dora, ale John si dělal starosti:„Jsi si jistá, že do toho ten tvůj člověk půjde? Máš snad na něj nějakou páku?“</p>
<p>„To víš, zadarmo ani kuře nehrabe, ale udělám mu nabídku, jakou nedokáže odmítnout. Ale nejdřív bychom měli náš plán vysvětlit celé té společnosti vedle, protože budeme potřebovat jejich souhlas a hlavně zařídit kooperaci paní Slatteryové.“</p>
<p>„A jak vlastně zní ten plán?“</p>
<p>„Detaily doladíme za pochodu, ale v zásadě je to velice prosté, Johne!“ odpověděl Sherlock a energicky vyrazil zpátky do obýváku.</p>
<p>Stejně jako jiné Sherlockovy „prosté“ záležitosti, i tahle si vyžádala vysvětlování, které poslalo pomalejší mozky do vývrtky, ale John nakonec uznal, že samotný plán byl velice přímočarý.</p>
<p>Spočíval v tom, že dublinským domovem paní Slatteryové zastavila v sobotu ráno dodávka známé lokální prádelny a lidé ve firemních mundúrech odtud vynesli obraz v pytli na prádlo – pro případ, že i tuhle adresu sledují novináři.</p>
<p>Ovšem dva muži v modrých mundúrech vůbec nepracovali pro prádelnu a o dvě hodiny později zastavilo před jednou policejní stanicí v Dublinu úplně jiné auto, z něj rychle vyskočila postava v černém, opřela velký obdélníkový předmět v balícím papíru o zeď, zazvonila na zvonek a zase rychle zmizela v autě. Očitá svědectví se sice rozcházela, ale za chvíli se po celém městě nesla řeč, že záhadný vůz patří králi dublinského nočního života.</p>
<p>Celé operaci předcházely dva telefonáty. Nejprve zavolala Rosalind své matce a posléze předala svůj mobil Tonymu. Tenhle hovor John neslyšel, Rosalind volala ze soukromí knihovny, dalo se jen odhadnout, že šlo o další slzavé údolí.</p>
<p>Mnohem zajímavější byl Dořin telefonát: „Ahoj Herbe! Předpokládám, že tebe v tuhle nekřesťanskou hodinu vůbec neruším!“ … „To jsem si myslela. Mám pro tebe obchodní nabídku!“ … „Ano, jde o ten ztracený obraz, ale názor jsem nezměnila, nehodlám ti ho prodat. Ale vadilo by ti hodně, kdyby lidi věřili, žes ho vážně měl? Vlastně ho chvíli i mít budeš, tak hodinu, dvě se s ním můžeš kochat, ale pak potřebuju, abys ho odevzdal policii s nějakým srdceryvným vzkazem, jako, že že se v tobě kvůli tomu mediálnímu cirkusu hnulo svědomí.“ ...“Samozřejmě, že to nechci zadarmo, přece bych nedopustila, abys na tom zůstal škodný. Polepšíš si o jeden můj obraz, co bys řekl na „Věk nevinnosti“?“ … „Ne, ne, ne, já ti ho daruju! A jediné, co za to chci, je tahle služba. Domluveni?“ … „Skvělé! Tak teď podrobnosti ….“</p>
<p>Když Dora odložila s úsměvem mobil, Sherlock na ní šokovaně zíral. I John tušil, že tenhle obraz má pro Doru osobní hodnotu, ale detektivův výraz Johna přesvědčil, že mnohem větší, než tušil.</p>
<p>Pamatoval si „Věk nevinnosti“ z první vernisáže, na kterou ho Dora pozvala a už tehdy dílo vzbudilo Johnův zájem. Dora obraz občas půjčovala na výstavy, ale sama ho nikde pověšený neměla a celé roky ho odmítala prodat i za značně velkorysé částky.</p>
<p>„Doro, ale to nemůžeš ...“ začal Sherlock.</p>
<p>„Ale můžu, je můj!“</p>
<p>„No dobrá, tak nemusíš ...“</p>
<p>„Nikdy bych se ho nevzdala za peníze, ale tohle je pro dobrou věc! A taky nesmím být pokrytec, chci, aby se nakonec Tony vzdal svého obrazu, tak musím jít příkladem. Namaluju si nový, tečka!“</p>
<p>Celá společnost se pak konečně rozešla spát. Dora spáchala menší „škatulata, hejbejte se“, aby všechny své nečekané hosty uložila, ale zdařilo se každému najít postel nebo aspoň matraci.</p>
<p>V sobotu všichni po všem tom alkoholu a emocionálním vypětí všichni mohutně vyspávali, takže snídaně se podávala až v půl desáté.</p>
<p>O hodinu později už médii proletěla zpráva, že ztracený portrét Garetta Slatteryho se našel. Neznámá osoba ho opřela o zeď policejní stanice na Kevin Street. Za další půlhodinu se objevilo kratičké video, kde známý majitel nočních podniků a sběratel umění Herbert O'Leary odráží dotěrné dotazy novinářů a popírá, že by měl se zmizením obrazu cokoliv společného. V jednu hodinu vyrazili Archie s Gabem na výzvědnou misi a hlásili, že už to zabalil i poslední novinář. Nejspíš taky právě sháněl letenku do Dublinu, aby mohl otravovat O'Learyho a osazenstvo policejní stanice.</p>
<p>Do večera opustila Dořin dům i většina hostů. Rosalind se vracela do Dublinu, Sheriffstreet Boys se rozletěli do světa, dohnat přerušené závazky, ale než se rozloučili, zdůraznili svou vděčnost za brilantní řešené téhle šlamastiky a kdyby Holmeso-Vernetovský klan někdy potřeboval laskavost … Sherlock lhostejně mávl rukou, že tohle je přece jeho práce, ale Dora se usmála: „Možná vás vezmu za slovo, pánové! Záleží na tom, jak moc rušné máte léto.“</p>
<p>Zůstali jen Cotterovi, Dora je přesvědčila, aby zůstali ještě jednu noc. Tonyho odpoledne kontaktovala policii, aby mu oficiálně oznámila, že se obraz našel, zatím ho mají v rukou forenzní technici, ale pozítří bude obraz převezen na ústřední Metropolitní policie, pan Cotter si sebou může přivést nějakého znalce, aby se potvrdilo, že nejde o žádný padělek a po vyřešení pár dalších formalit mu bude obraz vrácen.</p>
<p>„Celé dopoledne jsem přemýšlel a rozhodl jsem se, že ten obraz věnuju Trentonově dětské nadaci v Kingston on Thames, aby ho pověsili na ústředí - Gatty byl řadu let jejich patron. A já sám začnu docházet na terapii, měl jsem to udělat už dávno!“ oznámil u večeře jejich klient.</p>
<p>„Rozumné rozhodnutí!“ pochválil ho John a Dora se okamžitě nabídla, že se půjde s Cotterem mrknout do Yardu na obraz: „Jakého většího odborníka bys chtěl, Tony? Samozřejmě, že poznám vlastní práci, ale aby to bylo dostatečně vědecké – Archie, Iris, potřebuju, abyste mi ze svých laboratorních zásob nachystali skalpel a dvě zkumavky, všechno naprosto čisté, ideálně ještě nepoužité v původním obalu.“</p>
<p>Obě děti se zazubily: „Provedeme!“</p>
<p>Trvalo ještě týden, než byl obraz zpět v Cotterových rukou. Dora provedla svou expertizu, prohlédla plátno pečlivě lupou a z několika míst, kde byl nános barvy hodně silný, seškrábla pár vzorků do zkumavky. Ale jak se vyjádřila před Sherlockem, to všechno jen pro sichr, protože svůj výtvor přece pozná na první pohled.</p>
<p>Grega v Yardu už nezastihli, vzal si na celý týden volno, protože v noci z neděle na pondělí se mladému panu Hooper-Lestradovi konečně zachtělo na svět. Když Lestrade telefonoval svým přátelům, aby jim oznámil narození syna a přijal gratulace, zeptal se ho John: „Jestli ještě pořád nemáte jméno a chceš nějaké, které Sherlock zaručeně nezapomene, mám tip. Zjisti, jak by se Molly zamlouval Garett!“</p>
<p>Policie případ uzavřela, aniž padlo jakékoli obvinění, novináři zaměřili svou pozornost na Herberta O'Learyho, než je o pár dnů později přivábil čerstvější skandál, Cotter daroval obraz nadaci, Sherlock si naúčtoval tři dny práce a tím to oficiálně skončilo.</p>
<p>Sheriffstreet Boys překvapili, když si na konci července našli čas, aby zahráli na svatbě jednoho obchodníka se sportovním vybavením. Dora to po návratu domů okomentovala: „No co, Flo od začátku chtěla na svatbě živou kapelu a s takovým svatebním darem mě nemohl nikdo trumfnout. Doufám, že tím opravdu začne nová kapitola rodinných vztahů.“</p>
<p>Mezitím přišly další případy, náročnější i násilnější, do toho rodinné záležitosti, vesměs radostné a najednou tu byl říjen a zas jeden telefonát od Dory: „Máte příští víkend volný? To je dobře, protože jste zváni taky. V sobotu, ve čtyři odpoledne v osadě Aughrim, v hrabství Wicklow, bude konečně uložen popel Garetta Slaterryho. Žádní novináři, žádní zvědavci, jen rodina a přátelé. Jo a vemte si něco červeného - kravatu, kapesníček do saka, kytku do klopy, to je fuk!“</p>
<p>Sherlock svého manžela překvapil ochotou, s jakou se byl ochoten zúčastnit: „Jen málokdy mám možnost zjistit, jestli mé služby prospěly klientovi i z dlouhodobého hlediska. Chci vědět, jak na tom Cotterovi jsou.“</p>
<p>Johna taková míra lidského zájmu potěšila, ale i zaskočila a vyjádřil své překvapení nahlas.</p>
<p>„Inu Johne, nebudu ti lhát, dva tři roky zpátky by mi to bylo úplně putna. Vyřešil jsem intelektuální problém, uspokojil své ego i zvídavost a tečka. Díky tobě mě přestalo těšit pěstovat pouhé „umění pro umění“, chci vědět, že jsem svým klientům opravdu prospěl. To dnes moje ego sytí přinejmenším stejně jako rozlousknutí případu. A tenhle byl zcela mimořádný, neznám mnoho zlodějů s tak ušlechtilými pohnutkami.“</p>
<p>I John byl rád, že Tonyho Cottera znovu vidí, byť příležitost nebyla úplně radostná. Přesto vypadal jejich bývalý klient mnohem lépe než v březnu, měl plnější tváře i náznak jiskry v oku.</p>
<p>V Aughrim se sešla celá parta z Dořina improvizovaného večírku, plus pár dalších příbuzných a přátel. Dorazili i Ginger Troublemakers a John s potěšením kvitoval, že Hannah se vedla za ruku s tím sympatickým kudrnáčem. Zbytku skupiny to očividně nevadilo.</p>
<p>Po krátkém obřadu na lokálním hřbitůvku se přesunuli na zahradu Slatteryho bývalé chalupy na malou párty plnou hudby a hořkosladkého vzpomínání. Dora sebou přivezla dva malé obrázky, tak dvě na dvě stopy a předala je Tonymu a jeho bývalé tchyni: „Původně jsem chtěla, abys neměl v obýváku na zdi prázdné místo, ale myslím, že tomuhle formátu, by slušelo privátnější umístění. A jeden pro vás paní Slatteryová, abyste se necítila ochuzená.“</p>
<p>Sherlock si tu našel někoho, s kým mohl na slušné úrovni mluvil o hudbě, Dořiny děti se vmísili mezi děti ostatních přítomných a John chvíli pohovořil s jejich bývalým klientem a jeho sestrou. Cotter na tom byl vážně znatelně líp, dokonce dokázal zaníceně hovořit o něčem jiném než svém manželovi a zaníceně Johnovi popisoval svůj nový pracovní projekt. Také Hannah byla mnohem uvolněnější, usměvavější, tiskla se ke svému příteli a rozebírala plány na zimu, kdy měli přislíbenu účast v jedné známé televizní show. John je opustil s lehčím srdcem a na chvíli šel dělat společnost Doře. Malířka seděla trochu stranou, cucala mátovou vodu a vypadala poněkud unaveně.</p>
<p>„Je ti dobře?“</p>
<p>„Ale jo. Tak dlouho, dokud mi někdo nepřinese chlebíček s celerovou pomazánkou.“ ušklíbla se.</p>
<p>„A co máš za lubem s těmi dvěma obrazy?“</p>
<p>„Proč myslíš, že mám něco za lubem? Prostě jsem každému z nich namalovala ještě jeden Garettův portrét, když se museli jednoho emocionálně důležitého vzdát.“</p>
<p>„Znám tebe i Sherlocka skoro pět let, poznám ten váš chytrácký výraz „vím něco, co nikdo jiný neví“. Nedal se odbýt doktor.</p>
<p>„Jak jsem řekla Sherlockovi, poznám svůj obraz na první pohled. Nepotřebuju seškrabávat žádné zatracené vzorky barvy a dělat na nich chemické analýzy.“</p>
<p>„Tak proč jsi ...“ začal John, než se mu rozsvítilo na ústředně.</p>
<p>„Ale říkat jim to nebudu, myslím, že je pro oba zdravější to nevědět.“ uzavřela to Dora a znovu si usrkla mátové vody. John chvíli tiše seděl vedle ní a těkal očima po společnosti dětí a dospělých tančících na jednoduchou, ale chytlavou popovou melodii. Na opačném konci zahrady seděl ještě jeden člověk úplně sám.</p>
<p>„Omluvíš mě, Doro?“</p>
<p>„Ale jistě doktore, jdi zachraňovat!“</p>
<p>Vincent Lynch se opíral o plot, žmoulal v ruce vinnou sklenku a mračil se.</p>
<p>„Takhle vám to zteplá a můj švagr tvrdí, že vlažný bílý víno je nechutný.“</p>
<p>„Jeho starosti bych chtěl mít.“ zabručel Lynch.</p>
<p>„Věřte mi, že nechtěl. A na ty vaše existuje docela jednoduchá rada – jděte ho vyzvat k tanci!“</p>
<p>„To nemůžu!“</p>
<p>„A co teda chcete dělat, mračit se v koutě zbytek odpoledne, zbytek života?“</p>
<p>„Ale vy to nechápete! Nejsem jako Garett!“</p>
<p>„To po vás nikdo nemůže chtít, ani Tony. No tak, vytáhněte ho na parket a po návratu do Londýna třeba na kafe nebo na skleničku. Za pokus nic nedáte!“</p>
<p>„To mu nemůžu udělat. Jestli novináři vyslíděj, že se po Garettovi schází s bejvalým kriminálníkem, tak ho rozcupujou!“</p>
<p>„Ano, jsou otravní a umí být hnusní, ale taky jsou povrchní. Za týden je už bude zajímat jiný skandál. Přece je nenecháte diktovat váš život. Jediná osoba, na jejímž názoru v tomhle případě záleží, je Tony Cotter – tak jděte zjistit, co si o vás myslí on!“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A slíbená hádanka nakonec!<br/>Postava Garetta má svůj reálný předobraz a já doufám, že ho odhalíte. Bojím se, že je to strašně lehké, ale já jsem to vymyslela a chybí mi odstup. Samozřejmě jsem změnila jména všech reálných osob mnohé detaily si upravila, aby vyhovovaly potřebám příběhu (třeba manžel podle všeho nebyl zdaleka takový sympaťák), ale obecná fakta o jeho kariéře jsou pravdivá.<br/>Své odpovědi prosím piště sem do komentářů, abych mohla snadno určit pořadí! Autorům prvních tří správných odpovědí stvořím povídku nebo fanart na přání, ideálně ze sherlockovského světa, ale troufnu si i na MCU.<br/>(léto pro mě není zrovna idelání dobou k tvorbě, takže své povídky očekávejte v průběhu podzimu, ale určitě nezapomenu)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>